Self Sacrifice
by x-Puddingcess-x
Summary: On their way to the land of metal, Itachi and Kisame are intercepted by a young kunoichi - her motive unknown. Curious, Pein decides to investigate and likes what he see's - A great asset in finding Jinchuriki. However, he's not the only one that's interested and she isn't quite what she seems. What secrets is she keeping?
1. A sweet melody

__Author's note: __So I thought Id try my hand at an Akatsuki love story as I have so many idea's that I plan on incorporating into this story.

It should be noted that this story, to begin with, is set before they had fully began their plan to collect all of the tailed beasts.

Other than that all I really need to tell you is that anything in Italics is thought.

* * *

><p><span><em>Disclaimer:<em> As I'm sure that you're all aware I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own any of the Naruto characters in this story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Naomi and any other OC's that may be used in plot lines.

* * *

><p><strong>My OC - x<br>**

**Name: **Naomi.**  
><strong>

**Age: **18**  
><strong>

**Appearance:** Girl on the cover photo.**  
><strong>

**Personality: **Calm and collected majority of the time but has a short temper. She is very forgetful. Although she appears to be cynical at times, it is actually love that motivates her decisions. **  
><strong>

**Kekkei genkai: **She utilizes aura. She can sense a persons aura, distinguish a good aura from a bad and use different attacks based on a persons aura.**  
><strong>

**Additional Information: **She plays the flute. And don't worry, whilst she is strong, she's not stronger than every ninja in Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter one: A sweet melody.<em>**

* * *

><p>The rain roared as it fell in sheets so quick that it had created a dense fog. Gray clouds had concealed the crescent moon along with the distant starry skyline. It was almost impossible to see anything.<p>

From the depths of a murky forest, two men clad in black cloaks adorned with crimson clouds and conical straw hats made there way towards an unknown location.

"Why is it always us that's sent on these missions?" The taller one asked the shorter as they trekked through the muddy marsh land.

"A mission is a mission, Kisame. It doesn't matter what it involves so long as it's completed."

The taller one smirked, his sharp teeth fitting together perfectly.

"Do you honestly believe that? And even so, in this weather? It's horrible."

"It's a bit of water. I thought that you of all people would be used to it by now."

"It's not the same though is it?"

The smaller of the two remained silent, no further comments to add as they inched closer and closer to the forests clearing.

"I can barely see a thing Itachi," kisame commented, almost walking straight into his partner who had made an abrupt stop.

"You can stop you're complaining now. Look," Itachi spoke as he gestured at a small town which was very well lit by it's many neon lights.

"We'll stay here until the morning, after that we're continuing with our mission."

Kisame grinned to himself. "That's fine by me."

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned against the condensed window of their cheap hotel room, looking out into an open grassy space outside their rooms balcony. The rain had began to slow down now, not that you would notice unless you had been watching it carefully. From inside a building, the rain hammering down on the roof was calming and yet Itachi couldn't help feeling cautious.<p>

"That shower was defiantly needed," Kisame spoke as he left the steamy bathroom.

Running a hand through his blue, wet hair, he raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"What's up Itachi?" He asked as he sat down on the cheap bed, the springs groaning as he did so, begging for him to get back up again.

"It's nothing," He replied, disregarding the feeling. "We should rest up now. We have to leave early tomorrow to make up for the time that we've wasted today."

"C'mon Itachi, your version of early is the crack of dawn."

The room fell silent, Itachi staring blankly out of the window once again. Kisame shook his head before lying down.

"You take things too seriously. It wont kill Pein to wait a little longer, I mean look how long it takes the zombie brothers to do a simple mission."

"Yes well.. we aren't Kakuzu or Hidan.. thank Kami."

Itachi mumbled the last part, but Kisame heard it clear enough. He smirked but decided against saying anything.

"Don't stay up all night will you? As interesting as that rain is, even you need to rest." Kisame said as he folded his uniform neatly, placing it on the chair in front of the vanity.

"Oh and turn out the light when you're done wont you?" He added as he climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over him tightly.

Glancing up at the clock, Itachi suppressed his urge to yawn.

_I suppose i'd better get some sleep too._

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke to silence. Kisame was still fast asleep and the heavy rain had ceased.<p>

As he sat up in his creaky bed, he looked out of the large window. It was still dark outside but you could see the sun just peering over the horizon. He turned his head to look at the clock.

_5:00am._

Wasting no time, he showered and dressed before swiftly leaving the room.

As he walked through the quiet corridor he was overcome by a feeling that he was being watched.

He stopped, allowing his stone onyx eyes to observe the narrow halls. He made sure to scan the area a few times - just as any ninja would.

Not seeing any cause for concern he continued on his way.

Turning the corner, the feeling ceased, the atmosphere returning to normal. Itachi put it to the back of his mind, heading outside to get in some training before Kisame awoke and they would have to continue their mission.

This was the usual regime for the Uchiha, a day didn't pass by where he didn't train to improve his skills. As he stepped onto the sparkling, damp grass, the sound of a sweet melody enveloped his ears.

Normally Itachi would proceed with his training but for some reason, he couldn't help but listen to the tune. It was as though it had cascaded down from the heavens itself.

Looking up, he saw a young woman with long blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail. She had bangs covering the sides of her face and her nose. She was sat on her balcony just playing her flute without a care in the world.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_It's evident from her clothes that she's not just an ordinary person.. If I had to guess, I'd say she was a ninja but what she would be doing here I do not know._

He continued to analyze her, eyes falling to her waist.

_She has a weapon with her, what is that? A whip? So she is a shinobi then.. I think for now, it's better if don't do any training_.

"There you are Itachi, I wondered where you'd got to," Kisame's voice greeted, breaking said ninja from his thoughts.

Slowly the Uchiha looked from the woman to his partner.

"Take a picture why don't you?" The shark nin joked, only to be met with Itachi's serious face.

"Let's go," He simply stated giving one final glance at the girl before walking past Kisame.

"Slow down will you? I've barely been awake ten minutes."

"Then you should have woken up earlier."

"You're lucky I'm awake now. The only reason I am awake is because of that girl playing the flute. She's lucky that you were eager to get a move on or there may have been trouble."

Itachi rolled his eyes, not bothering to give a reply.

"So where are we heading now anyway?" Kisame asked.

"To the land of metal."

"And how much further away is that?"

"About a day or two depending on how quick we move of course."

"Hint hint."

Itachi looked back, now some distance away from the girl. She was still playing her flute.

"Why do you keep looking at that girl?"

"Because.. She's up to something."

"You really think so?"

Itachi's familiar silence was enough to tell Kisame that he was serious.

"Well, I doubt she'll be causing us any problems even if she does try anything."

"As much as we'd like to think that, you shouldn't underestimate anyone's abilities."

"What do you think she's up to?"

There was a short pause. "I couldn't tell you. But I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl opened her maroon eyes slowly as she moved her little finger to produce the final note of her song.<p>

She watched the twosome like a hawk until they were out of her sight completely.

_It can't be.. can it?_

As the note faded out, she slowly moved the instrument away from her rosy lips, a smirk gracing them.

_Well I guess there's only one way to find out._

She thought to herself as she put her flute away safely and retreated back into her room.


	2. Another set back?

_Authors note: _Not alot to say really just that Zetsu is in this chapter and as we know, he has two halves. To make it easier, anything in **bold** is what black zetsu is saying and anything not in bold is the white half.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: Another set back?<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun had finally risen, it's gentle rays hugging the world and lighting it up. The clouds were white and fluffy now, having subject the world to their watery wrath. The air was still somewhat chilly, however.<p>

She had left it a while, but the young kunoichi that had caught Itachi's attention back at the hotel had began to follow the Akatsuki duo.

They were not directly in her view, but she could tell the direction they had left in as their footprints were still fresh in the moss and dirt that was still moist from the downpour.

Performing a few hand signs, her naturally red eyes turned to a crystal blue.

She scanned the surrounding area for her targets as she hopped from tree to tree, but they were too far in front of her for her Jutsu to pick up their presence.

"Damn. Guess I better move faster if I wanna stay on their tail, they can't have gotten too far ahead," She spoke aloud, gathering chakra to her feet for a speed boost.

"The sooner this is over, the better."

* * *

><p>Kisame and Itachi had significantly picked up the pace since leaving the small village. They were certainly making up for lost time.<p>

Hopping from tree to tree, they pressed onwards in silence, only the sound of twigs brushing past their cloaks could be heard.

The land of metal was still nowhere in sight, it would take at least another day and a half to arrive.

"I realise that we're trying to hurry but don't you think that we should take greater care to conceal our tracks? Especially since you have suspicions about that woman," Kisame spoke as he jumped from branch to branch with much grace.

"We would be wasting our time. The task is made difficult merely from the fact that the ground is still saturated and in the time it would take us to actually cover our tracks, there's the chance that she would of caught up anyway. Given that she is tailing us of course."

"That's understandable but still, once you get a feeling, its hardly ever wrong."

Itachi and Kisame stopped upon sensing another presence.

Looking to their left, they saw what appeared to be a plant-like humanoid, appear from a nearby tree trunk.

"Zetsu? What are you doing all the way out here?" Kisame asked somewhat confused.

"We've been sent by our leader," The white half spoke in his calm, gentle voice. "He wished for a progress report on your mission."

"Well why didn't he just check in on us himself?" Kisame asked, eyebrow raised.

"**That's exactly what I said**," Replied the black half of Zetsu, in a much deeper voice than his counter part.

The white half sighed.

"The weather set us back a little. As you can see for yourself, we haven't arrived there yet.. and It looks as though we're going to be delayed even more." Itachi spoke, activating his sharingan.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

A large ball of fire made it's way through the forest, charring many of the surrounding greenery in the process.

"So, It looks like that girl was trouble after all. I knew I should have just finished her this morning when she woke me up, It certainly would have saved us a lot of hassle," Kisame spoke as he pulled Samehada from his back, ready to engage in combat.

"Well now, isnt this exciting?" Zetsu smiled as he merged back into the tree, moving some distance away from the fiery surroundings.

The forest was quiet and there wasn't a soul in sight besides theirs. But, Itachi knew she was there.

"There's no point hiding," He remarked. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

This time, instead of one single ball of fire making its way towards one potential hiding place, a group of smaller fire balls were sent flying in many directions. She dashed out of harms way but there was no escaping Itachi's eyes.

Within seconds he was in front of her, the two engaging in a hand to hand struggle.

Her punches were all in vain however.

Itachi's sharingan could see her every move and allow him to counter them effectively. Lifting his knee, he forced it into her gut, sending her curling over in pain.

Kisame chuckled as he watched on from the sidelines.

"Pathetic. You follow us all the way out here for a fight and this is the best you can do? Do you have a death-wish?" He laughed.

She closed her eyes as she bit down lightly on her lip. As her eyes fluttered back open they were an icy blue. Itachi was quick to notice the colour change.

They locked eyes.

_Lets see.. His aura is.. gray. Interesting. At the moment, his aura represents guardedness.._

She thought to herself as she continued to lock eyes with him, unbeknownst to the potential dangers she was putting herself in.

_Even though nobody else realises it, his eyes have put up a barrier of sorts to his aura meaning I cant counter his true aura because I can't see what it is._

She began to chuckle to herself.

_The Sharingan is quite incredible._

"Oh well," She shrugged as she clasped her whip.

Thrashing the weapon around a few times, the blonde kunoichi sent the weapon flying towards Itachi.

He dodged it with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

She continued to lash out at him, each strike stronger than the last until eventually she managed to lightly catch his neck.

Itachi felt a shock wave of energy course through veins. Clutching his neck, he teleported out of range of the weapon.

_What was that?_ He asked himself as he scowled at her figure moving closer towards him.

From above, Kisame had grown impatient, itching to be apart of the action. Samehada in hand, he lunged at the young woman.

Sensing an aura from above, she anticipated the attack and swiftly dodged it. What she didn't expect, however was the wound that she had acquired.

"What? But I dodged that, how did you-" "Do you like my Samehada?" He smirked as he held it out in front of her. "Unlike other swords, It doesn't slice, it cuts you to ribbons!" He chuckled.

"Cuts you to ribbons?" She repeated, dumbfounded.

Almost at the speed of sound, Itachi was in front of her again. One swift kick to the head sent her flying into a tree, spluttering upon impact.

She wept her mouth. "Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" She spoke coolly as she staggered to her feet.

"Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu!"

"Shit!" She cussed, covering her face as the jutsu hit her, causing the tree behind her to break in half due to the force.

_I'm gonna wind up dead at this rate._

* * *

><p>Rain fell harshly towards the ground, glittering raindrops falling in to puddles. It's pace was always constant and yet one man disturbed the rain with his presence, like he himself controlled it.<p>

"Pathetic war torn world. One day I shall rid the world of violence, and we will all live in harmony, with me as god," He muttered to himself.

"Pein?" Called out the velvet voice.

The man in question peered at her from the corner of his Rinnegan eyes. "Yes Konan?"

"I've just received word from Zetsu that Itachi and Kisame's mission has been delayed."

"Is that so?" He questioned, in his usual emotionless tone.

"Yes."

"And what might be the reason for this set back?"

She let out a breath as she walked over to her old friend to stand beside him.

"It seems that they were followed by an unknown ninja and they are battling it out as we speak."

Pain frowned. "Now that is troublesome. What sort of ninja?"

"I'm not sure. From Zetsu's description, she does not wear any sort of uniform, not even a headband."

"She huh? Interesting. But what a fool she must be to challenge any members of the Akatsuki."

There was a short pause before Pein stepped down out of his seat and in to the watery world below.

"Still, I must admit that I am curious," He began as he gave one final glance to the dreary world. "I suppose we should capture her and bring her in for questioning."

* * *

><p>Naomi panted, feeling her energy and chakra leaving her.<p>

_Damn it. It was bad enough that I had to fight one super human guy, let alone two. Hm, the things people don't tell you huh?_

She looked over at Kisame, panting.

_This guys chakra is insane. He could probably fight for three days straight. On top of that, his sword.. It's not ordinary weapon.  
><em>

Clapping her hands together, she gathered a red energy, lunging straight towards Kisame's stomach. Kisame countered with his Samehada, attempting to steal away her chakra and dissolve the jutsu.

She held her hands out towards him, the jutsu's power increasing as she struck him.

From above the tree tops Zetsu had been paying close attention to the battle scene, focusing mainly on the girl whom he didn't know.

**"She's an absolute moron if she hasn't figured out already that she doesn't stand a chance of winning."**

"I don't know, she doesn't seem particularly over powered but she has guts and always manages to stay calm. Not to mention her weird jutsu.. What do you think sir?" The white side commented, looking over to the hologram of their leader who had appeared only moments ago.

He remained silent, staring at Naomi, his piercing Rinnegan eyes reading her like a book with every move she made.

Kisame spluttered as a shock of energy pulsed throughout him. He was taken aback.

_Ack. He somehow managed to weaken my jutsu._. Her eyes drifted to his sword. _Could it be that his sword did that?_

She readied herself for a second attack but Itachi intervened, sending several flaming shuriken towards her.

"Again with the fire? The whole forest will be alight at this rate."

This time, rather than dodge them, she used her whip infused with her energy to send them flying back towards him. Needless to say, they were easily dodged.

This however had left an opening for Kisame who had created two water clones.

She flipped backwards to gain some distance.

"I hope you weren't hoping to deceive me with those." She spoke as she grabbed her whip. "Because, well, clones have no aura.. so it's easy for me to see what's real and what's not," She smiled as she lashed out at them.

Pein continued to watch from afar, an amused expression to his face.

"What is it sir?" Zetsu asked, noticing his expression.

"This girl has a kekkie genki that, if I'm not mistaken, allows her to see the energies of others."

**"So? The Hyuga clan can do that. There's nothing special about her,"** The black half was quick to reply.

Pain smirked. "But would you not agree that she would be a great asset when we carry out our plan? Afterall, we do lack sensory ninja."

Zetsu frowned. "What are you thinking?"

Naomi aimed her whip at Kisame's sword, coiling it around the handle. With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled the heavy weapon towards her.

She analysed the sword, seeing an aura pulsing from it. "Is that thing alive!?" She fretted as she stepped away from it in disgust.

Kisame smirked with a raised eyebrow before he, along with his two clones ran towards her. Holding her hand up, a ball of aura surrounded her, protecting her. Kisame stopped, as did the two clones, guessing it would have some adverse affects if they touched it.

The Uchiha looked up at his leaders hologram. Seconds ago, he had contacted Kisame and Itachi with new orders. They were to incapacitate the girl so he could take her to the base for questioning.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo sharingan, wanting to end this as quick as possible.

Naomi's shield disappeared, her chakra too low to sustain it. "Uh-oh," She scowled at Samehada. "This is all your fault."

Before she knew it, Kisame was holding her back, his clones ready to intervene if need be, whilst Itachi was stood in front her of.

She looked at the ground as she kicked around in an attempt to free herself and avoid making eye contact with Itachi. She felt two hands gently cup her face, forcing her to look up and meet her end.

"Tsukuyomi."

Kisame had let go of the girl to avoid getting caught up in the genjutsu, her limp body falling forwards. She'd have fallen straight to the ground had Itachi not caught her in his arms.

He deactivated his sharingan, red eyes morphing back to black.

"Those eyes of yours certainly are impressive." Pein remarked as his hologram joined them on the ground. "You two, continue your mission as normal. Of course in this case I'll allow you to rest. Zetsu, you're in charge of the girl, bring her to the base. That will be all." He ordered, his hologram fizzling away.

**"Well don't you two look cute?**" The black half of Zetsu remarked as he roughly grabbed the girl from Itachi's arms and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey, not so rough." The white half frowned.

**"Whatever."**

"Well anyway, it's been nice to catch up and all but, I'm afraid it's back to business now. See you around."

And with that, they took their leave.

"What was that all about?" Kisame asked as he retrieved his sword and strapped it back onto himself.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Itachi plainly replied as he continued to move along as though nothing had happened.

"We have a mission to get back to."

* * *

><p>Naomi stood in the middle of a warped world.<p>

A red moon projected red light that stretched on for miles and miles. She ran, ran from the unknown but no matter how hard she tried, she remained in the same place. Itachi's crimson sharingan eyes appeared on the moon as he looked down at the defenseless girl.

She dropped to her knees. She wanted nothing more than to cry but she couldn't. She remained strong.

"So, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name? It seems only fair since you know mine."

She tilted her head, confused. "My name? My name is of no concern to you."

There was silence as his eyes remained fixated on her.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked at the redness around her. "Is this hell?"

"This is my genjutsu. In here I control both time and space. There is nothing that you can do that I cannot control. You are helpless and yet, this is the safest place that you could be."

That was the last thing he said to her before his eyes disappeared from the moon and he left her in a world of red.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author note:<em> So I thought I'd try and do my story a little different. Most of the Akatsuki x OC stories that I have read involve them going to the OC so I thought Id try it the other way around.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, let me know what you think so far.


	3. Only ever one option

_Author's note:_ Just a word of warning, Hidan is in this chapter so expect cussing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three: Only ever one option.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nnn..uh.."<p>

The young woman slowly began to stir, her head spinning and her vision blurred. She couldn't see much, but, she could just about make out two flickering lights in front of her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes again as she tried to recall how she got in this situation in the first place. She shivered as she remembered. The sight of Itachi's sharingan eyes still a fresh picture in her mind.

Reopening her red eyes and still groggy, she attempted to stand up, quickly realising that her movement was restricted. She looked down, her vision slowly coming back to her.

As the candles flickered against the dark, cold wall, she saw that her hands were bound to the hard surface by cuffs. It was clear that they were done in this way to prevent her from trying to perform hand signs.

_Where am I?  
><em>

"Ah, so you're finally awake? I was starting to think it might never happen."

Quickly, she turned her head in the direction that she had heard the voice. Due to the darkness and the shortage of light, she was unable to see whom the voice belonged to.

She frowned.

_How long has he been there? And why didn't I sense his presence?_

So many questions were whirling around in her mind that she had trouble selecting which problem to address first.

"Where am I?" She eventually spoke, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I cannot tell you that."

She pursed her lips together as she tried to remain calm.

"Then who are you? What do you want?"

There was a short pause as she heard him shuffle slightly before slowly walking over to her.

As he stepped from out of the shadow and into the dim light, the young woman inhaled sharply as two lavender eyes bore down on her.

_What's up with this guy? His eyes.._

She shook her head. "Answer me!" She demanded.

Her demand was met with a chuckle as he crouched down to her level.

As he placed a cold hand on her cheek, she flinched.

"W..What are you doing!?" She growled as she hopelessly tried to break free from her restraints.

"I'll be asking the questions. After all, I've had to wait five days to do so."

Her face flashed through several variants of shock and worry.

"Five days?!" She exclaimed.

She took a deep breath in and out.

_Calm down, stay calm. Don't let your emotions take over, you're just a little disorientated at the moment, that's all._ She told herself repeatedly.

"So, are you going to co-operate and answer my questions?"

"Hm." She began. "No, not until you tell me where I am, who you are and what you want with me."

"I've already told you that I cannot tell you where we are, not yet at least anyway. And the same goes for any other questions that you have at the moment."

"So what you're saying is that I don't get answers until you do?"

He nodded. "Precisely."

She let out a chuckle. "And you think I'm just going to trust you? A complete stranger? I've made mistakes like this in the past and I'm not going to let it happen again."

She watched intently as the figure in front of her stood up, closing his eyes as though he was deep in thought.

_What's he doing now?_

"What reason have I given you to not trust me?" He asked.

She didn't answer him choosing to remain silent.

"If you wont talk willingly, I'll have to use force."

"Are you threatening me?"

Opening his eyes again, he looked down at her. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

She pursed her lips again, this time to show that she wasn't ready to talk, regardless of what threats he made.

"I meant what I said, Naomi."

"How do you know my name?" She spat, scowling at him.

"What have I said about me asking the questions?"

Moving her hands again, she tried to bring them together to cast a jutsu even though she knew she would fail.

"Last chance."

"Fine!" She shouted. "Just get me out of these stupid handcuffs!"

_Crap! What did I say about emotions!? _She screamed mentally. _What's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this.. Has that jutsu really affected me that much?_

"Finally. I was starting to get a little impatient."

Taking a small key out of his pocket, he held it up in front of her.

"If you even think of trying to escape," He left the sentence to linger, allowing Naomi to think up her own consequences.

"Yeah yeah, you'll kill me blah blah, it's nothing new," She informed.

The small click of the key turning the lock reverberated throughout the bare room, shortly followed by the clanking of the heavy chains dropping the floor.

Naomi rubbed her wrists before she was pulled to her feet.

"Watch it will you? I still ache," She frowned as she pulled herself away from her tormentor.

"You can call me, Pein," Was the last thing he said as he silently strode out of the room.

_I assume I'm supposed to follow then. _

* * *

><p>The corridors were long and winding. It seemed like a lifetime had passed before they arrived at the room that Pein was guiding her too.<p>

"In," He commanded, as he held the door open for her.

Without a word, she did just as he had asked, taking a seat in front of a fine, oak desk. She noticed that the lighting had changed, this room being significantly brighter than the previous.

As Pein sat down, Naomi got a clearer look at his face. It was covered in what she assumed were piercings, all symmetrical to each other. His hair was a bright orange, complementing his moody eye colour.

"Are you done?" He asked.

She blushed slightly, looking to the floor.

"Alright then," He began. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? Let's start with those eyes of yours."

Habitually, she activated her kekkei genkai , her now blue eyes staring at Pein. She passed him a perplexed expression.

_Where's this guys Aura? Hm. Guess I'm still weak from that battle and that damn genjutsu._

"Yes, those eyes of yours. It's a kekkei genkai is it not?"

Naomi nodded, her eyes returning to their normal red. "Yes? What about it?"

"What is it called?"

She smirked to herself.

"Do I look like an idiot? I'm not going to sit here and tell you all about my abilities as a ninja. You leave me here with no chakra and no weapon, nothing to defend myself with whilst you interrogate me to find out my strengths and weaknesses? Ha. You're dreaming aren't you?''

"Did you not just agree to answer my questions? Like I've said before, don't think that I wont use force because I will," He began. "And it would be such a shame to have to hurt a young, beautiful kunoichi such as yourself."

Naomi's cheeks flushed red.

_W..what did he just say? Did he just.. call me beautiful? Don't fall for it.  
><em>

Her fingers fidgeted as she shifted her foot slightly. "N..nice try." She stuttered as she looked up again. "But that wont work."

He sat back in his chair. "Don't make me get Itachi again. Do you really want to go back in his jutsu?"

A chill ran up her spine at the thought of even going back there. It was like she had been to hell itself.

"It's called Seishin. At least that's what I call it anyway," She cracked.

Pein smirked having finally got through to her.

"And am I right in assuming that you can see the energies of people?"

There was a short pause.

"Yes."

"So speaking hypothetically, would you be able to sense the aura of a demon?"

Her eyes widened slightly, as though an unwanted memory had surfaced itself in her mind. Her fingers curled on her thighs.

"That would be correct. Why?"

"It was merely a hypothetical," He assured although Naomi was unconvinced. Still, she decided against saying anything.

"What is your ninja rank? And where are you from?"

She leaned forward. "I'm a jounin from the Nadeshiko Village."

Pein smirked. "Is that so?"

"What's so funny?" She frowned.

"Well its just that I'm aware that the custom in that village is that a woman must venture outside to find a man strong enough to defeat her, and if he does, this results in them being taken back to the village to marry the kunoichi they defeated. Let's not forget, you're not in your village and you were defeated by Itachi."

She scoffed. "Thanks for reminding me. Unfortunately for him, i cut my ties with that village many years ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why was that?"

Naomi's gaze shifted to the floor again. "I wasn't aware you'd be wanting my life story."

"I'm intrigued is all, you're a very interesting girl. I'm curious, most of all to know why you were following Itachi and Kisame."

_I knew he'd ask that sooner or later.._

There was a delay on Naomi's part with the answer. Cautiously she began to speak.

"After fleeing from my village, I started working as a mercenary, hence why I wear the clothes that I do as oppose to a uniform. Anyway, I came across a man who requested that I carry out an assassination mission for him, he used a fake name for confidentiality purposes and handed me a cash sum so large that I couldn't refuse. The man he wanted dead was none other than Itachi but, Why he wanted him dead I do not know, nor did I care to ask."

"If that is true, how did you know where to find him?"

"Honestly? I didn't. It was pure coincidence that we happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"Or maybe it was fate." Pein mocked, referring to her village custom.

Naomi tutted, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Now, can you tell me where I am?"

"I will, depending on your answer to my next question."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me this girl attacked you with a whip?" Hidan asked with a smirk.<p>

"Yes." Kisame plainly spoke as he reached into his cloak to take out a scroll.

"Kinky bitch!" He shouted, causing Kakuzu to roll his eyes.

"So c'mon Kisame, Is she hot?"

The shark nin sighed, half paying attention to what was being said to him.

The door of the room that Pein and Naomi were talking in creaked open, the blonde haired kunoichi herself appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, she's hot," Hidan confirmed as though it was a question on everybody's mind.

She stared at Hidan. "And you are?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Im Hidan. So, I hear you like to whip people eh?" Before he could continue, Kakuzu hit him upside the head with his briefcase of money.

"Will you shut up you idiot?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!?" He yelled grabbing his scythe, ready to strike.

"I dare you," Kakuzu provoked.

Out of nowhere, a whip coiled it's way around Hidan's scythe, pulling it away from him.

All eye's were now on Naomi. She held up her hands.

"Don't look at me." She spoke defensively.

"Will you all quiet down? I'm pretty sure you two have a mission that you should be on right now," Pain spoke, directing his comment towards Hidan and Kakuzu before handing Naomi her whip.

"My whip," She smiled, nursing it as though it was a lifeline.

"Leader, you sly dog you," Hidan smirked, referring to his wielding of the whip.

"Enough Hidan. Hurry up and get out of here." Pein spoke, all business.

"I swear to fuckin' Jashin, I will kill you all one day." Hidan muttered as he grabbed his scythe from the middle of the room, making sure to look Naomi from head to toe as he did so.

"Later's sweetie."

She gave him a distasteful look as he took his leave, reluctantly, along with his partner.

"Pig," Naomi remarked as she scanned the room. That was when she noticed Itachi. She stared daggers at him, refusing to break the eye contact.

_This is all because of him. If he hadn't of used those stupid eyes on me then I wouldn't be here in this predicament!_

"We have the scroll you asked for," Kisame piped up as he handed said object over to their leader, disturbing Naomi's thoughts.

"Finally. Kisame, Itachi, Will you come in here for a moment please? I have something I wish to discuss with you both. As for you Naomi, I suggest you have a think about the offer I've just presented you with."

As the three Akatsuki ninja disappeared into the room that she had left just moments ago, Naomi sighed.

_So help them or die? Urg, how annoying. Well one thing's for sure, I can't die, not yet.. _

She clutched her whip tightly, knowing that there was only ever one option.

_What have I got myself into?_


	4. Setting the plan into motion

**_Chapter four: Setting the plan into motion._**

* * *

><p>Rather than let her frustration out, Naomi opted for a more emotionally controlled solution.<p>

She paced the room, her footsteps causing the floor to creak in places.

_I knew something like this would happen, I just knew there was a catch!_

Her speed and force increased with each step she took, along with the groaning of the cheap floorboards.

Frisking herself, she realised that her flute was still safely beside her, hidden away in her arm gear.

Naomi often played the flute when she was feeling anger or frustration, preferring to let the negativity go with each note.

Retrieving it with a smile, she plonked herself down on the floor, bringing the instrument to her perky lips.

A bitter sweet melody was what she had chosen to play given the current circumstances. She closed her eyes, letting the tune take her into her own paradise, away from all the chaos and drama of being a ninja.

* * *

><p>Pein raised an eyebrow as the sound of the flute passed through the thin walls of the lair.<p>

"That damn flute again?" Kisame asked, recollecting the memory of the morning that she had woke him up with her music. "I've a good mind to break the thing in half."

"You've heard her play before?"

"Yes unfortunately. Itachi here couldn't keep his eyes off of her." Kisame joked.

"Is that so?"

Itachi remained as stone faced as ever, disregarding their banter completely.

"Is there anything else?" Itachi asked, ushering the Akatsuki leader to finish what he was saying.

"No, that will be all. You're dismissed and free to do as you wish until I tell you otherwise."

The chairs scraping across the floor created an unpleasant sound as Kisame and Itachi rose from their seats.

"Send Naomi in will you?"

* * *

><p>Peering open one eye, the aura ninja was taken aback when an unfamiliar man had taken a seat in front of her.<p>

"Hiiii!" He chimed in a child like voice, causing Naomi to flinch and shuffle back to get some distance between them.

"I'm Tobi, what's your name?"

She frowned at him, unnerved by his persona and attire.

"What's it to you?" She growled back.

"There's no need to be shy," He laughed as he crawled closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

A moment of fear pulsed through Naomi as she picked up an inkling of his aura. Impulsively, she struck him with her flute.

A chuckle emitted from behind Tobi as he sat on the ground holding his head.

"You've hurt Tobi! You're so mean! Tobi just wanted to be friends!"

Naomi could almost imagine the pout on his face from behind his orange mask.

"Tobi, leave Naomi alone," Itachi spoke authoritatively.

"But Itachi-"

"Go."

Scrambling to his feet, Tobi made a quick exit groaning as he did so.

"Don't mind him, he's a little erm.. slow." Kisame informed.

Naomi stood up, brushing herself down.

"Our Leader would like to speak to you," Itachi told her plainly as he started to walk away in the same direction that Tobi had just scampered off in.

She scowled at the back of him, focusing in on one of the clouds on his cloak.

_Tsk. I'll have my revenge one day.._ She told herself as she re-entered the room that Pein was waiting in.

* * *

><p>"So, What's your decision?" Pein asked before she had even had a chance to sit down.<p>

Placing a slender hand on her hip, Naomi half smiled. "I'll help you.. on one condition."

He narrowed his lavender eyes somewhat, leaning his elbows on the desk and entwining his hands.

"Go on."

"Once I am done assisting you, I will be granted freedom."

There was a short, eerie silence as Pein shifted his position.

"Sorry, that is a condition I cannot meet."

"Huh? Why not?" She demanded, resisting the urge to lunge at him.

"Because then I have the danger of you spilling Information about our organisation."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Hm! You don't get to tell me what to do," She began, taking a deep breath. "Here's the deal, I'll help you do whatever it is you want me to do but when I'm done, that's it. Don't expect me to stick around."

"So is that you giving me your loyalty?"

"Yes. It is," She nodded, fingers crossed behind her back.

"Good. Now that that's settled I can give you the answers that you so badly desired; where you are, who we are and, of course, our plan and your role."

"Finally."

"Oh and just so you're aware, once I have given you this information, if it is discussed with a third party in detail or you do decide to defect, the Akatsuki will not hesitate to track you down and kill you."

"If that is what fate decides then so be it." She spoke, accepting the terms.

* * *

><p>Chirping birds took to the skies to welcome in a new day. Naomi watched as they soared freely, able to do as they wished.<p>

"Oh how I envy you," She spoke aloud as she looked out at the world. She hadn't been out doors for almost a week now.

Around her were various species of flowers, their scent so strong that you couldn't help but inhale the alluring aroma. They were a variety of colours too, each one complementing the other. It was like walking with rainbows.

She turned on her heel, staring down at the Akatsuki lair.

"What a horrid place. A damp, dark, dingy cave. No place like home eh?"

"Are you done?" Kisame asked impatiently.

She glanced over at him.

"You don't have to babysit me y'know. I'm perfectly capable of going outside without assistance."

"Yes well as much as I'd like to believe that, I'm here on request, not because I want to be."

"Ditto," She spoke as she gestured to her newest Item of clothing - the Akatsuki's robe.

Unlike the other members, she did not wear her cloak as it was intended, wearing it instead, as a cape.

Kisame smirked as he sat on the jeweled grass.

"Y'know, you remind me of Deidara," He chuckled to himself as he pulled out individual blades of grass.

"Who?"

"You'll meet him soon enough."

"Oh goodie there's more of you," She replied unamused.

Reaching into her holster, she searched around for her flute. It glinted in the sunlight as she revealed it to the world.

"No way! Don't even think about playing that thing."

"It's called a flute." She replied in her monotone voice, playing it regardless of what Kisame thought.

He scowled, standing up. His height blocked Naomi from the sun completely, casting a looming shadow over her.

"Do you mind? Hey!" She shouted as he snatched the flute away from her. "Give it back!" She demanded calmly.

"I don't think so."

Without thinking she activated her Seishin.

"Ooh, temper, temper," The shark nin chuckled.

"That wont be necessary Naomi. Kisame, hand her back the flute."

They looked over to see Pein approaching them. Naomi eyed him cautiously.

_Again? I'm still not picking up an aura.. Only this time I have my strength back.. What is he?_

"Can you come back inside for a moment please? I want to introduce you to everyone so they know that you're aiding us. Additionally, I have a mission for you," He spoke almost impatiently.

She released the jutsu, taking her flute back from the hand on which it rested.

"Touch it again and you'll know about it." She warned.

* * *

><p>Naomi stood in the middle of a circle that was formed by each of the Akatsuki members plus Tobi. Some were physically present whilst others had used a holographic projection of themselves to be in two places at one.<p>

"Welcome everybody. I understand that It's been quite some time since we all gathered together like this. I'm aware that we are all busy people so I'll just cut to the chase. Stood before you is the newest asset to the Akatsuki. Her name is Naomi."

Naomi's expression remained blank as she stared at Itachi, Pein's words going in one ear and straight back out of the other.

"And just what will this girl be doing exactly?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Naomi pried her eyes away from the Uchiha to observe the ninja.

_What's up with him?_ She thought as she looked as his oddly shaped body. _Maybe It's just the way the projection has appeared._

"Good question Sasori. Naomi has a unique ability, the ability to see a persons aura. She is going to aid us in our plan to find the tailed beasts."

"Well excuse me for being rude or whatever but we could do that without the addition of another member. Hm."

She turned again to the newest unfamiliar voice.

"Believe me buddy I don't want to be here but I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. As of matter of fact if it wasn't for a certain somebody and his eyes, I wouldn't even be here in the first place." She spoke, looking over at Itachi from the corner of her eyes.

"Not a fan of Itachi, hm?" He asked amused.

"If we can get back to the point." Pein interrupted, his voice louder than usual. Needless to say, all noise ceased and all eyes were fixated on him.

"From here on out our only mission is to find and capture Bijuu, with or without their respective Jinchuriki. Once that is done, we can achieve our goal."

There was a glint of sorts in his eyes, as though he were imagining the world that he had desired to live in for so long.

"Just to clarify." Naomi began solemnly. "I will only locate these beasts for you, that is what I agreed to. Whatever you intent to do with them after that is of no concern to me and I shall have no part in it."

Pein closed his eyes but remained silent. For a moment, the other members wondered if that was their cue to leave.

"Very well." He eventually spoke. "With that in mind, I would like you to first assist Itachi and Kisame, since the three of you are already acquainted. They will explain all that you need to know."

With that, Pein retreated into the darkness of the dripping cave, the holograms fizzing away shortly after.

Naomi sighed.

_I don't have time for this, I need to get out of here.  
><em>

_"_Well aren't you the lucky one? You get to accompany_ us." _Kisame grinned.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I'll practice my curtsy," She chided. "Where exactly are we going anyway? These tailed-beast..thingies, could be anywhere in the world."

"There's time to discuss all of the details on the way." Itachi spoke as he walked towards the large boulder that had been placed at the caves entrance.

Forming a simple hand sign, a seal surfaced on the boulder, triggering a reaction. The large mass of earth shifted out of the way causing small tremors in the process and rippling the water.

"Come," He said, more of a command than anything else.

* * *

><p>Naomi stared up at the white, fluffy clouds as they merged with one another to create many shapes and forms. It was almost like a painting.<p>

"I could play some sweet tunes in this weather," She spoke to herself.

"Well for heavens sake don't," Kisame spoke as he briskly walked past her.

"Tsk. Don't tell me what to do. Where are we even going anyway?"

"We're going to The Hidden Leaf Village." Itachi stated.

Silence had succumb to the trio as the breeze turned into a harsh wind, rattling the tree branches.

Naomi halted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he too stopped.

"What's the matter?"

The kunoichi seemed as though she was in a trance of sorts, lifelessly staring at the area in front of them.

_This could work out after all.. assuming we arrive there quick enough that is.._

She shook her head vigorously.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She assured with a fake smile. "Just.. memories." She shrugged as she walked ahead of her two 'comrades.'

"So anyway, what exactly are these tailed beasts? Everybody keeps talking about them as though they're something I should know about."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, passing him a suspicious look. The shark ninja shrugged.

"Are you two even listening?" She asked as she spun around on the spot, her hair rising and falling neatly onto the small of her back.

"Of course we are, we can't avoid listening to your irritating voice." Kisame smirked.

"Then answer me you idiot!"

"Enough. Stop bickering with each other," Spoke the voice of reason; Itachi. He wasted no time in leading the trio along, re-taking his seat at the front of the line.

"To answer your pending question as simply as possible, the tailed beasts are demons with immense reserves of powerful chakra."

"Right. And just how many of these beast are there exactly?"

"All in all there are nine."

Naomi nodded as she absorbed the new information.

"Itachi and me have been assigned with the capture of the Nine-tails." Kisame added.

"Nine tails? So each beast has a differing amount of tails?"

"Exactly."

"Right. So this nine-tailed beast, you think It resides in the leaf village?"

"I'm certain that it does. However, it's not as though the beast is just roaming around as it pleases. It was sealed away into a host."

"So we're looking for a person with more than average chakra? Or one with two aura's in my case."

"Correct."

Kisame watched from behind as the twosome engaged in conversation about tailed beasts. He smirked.

"Zetsu was right y'know, you two do look cute together," He teased.

Naomi glared at him. "You make one more stupid comment like that and I'll play my flute."

"There's no need for such a harsh punishment now is there?"

"And just who is this Zetsu?" She asked.

"Zetsu? You don't remember him? Human plant? Half black half white?"

Naomi shook her head.

"Not ringing any bells."

"Not even wedding ones?"

Sighing, the blonde revealed her flute, waving it tauntingly in his face.

"Alright! I'll stop," Kisame cracked, holding his hands up. "Just put the damn thing away."

Smiling triumphantly, She slipped the flute back into her holster.

"How far are we from the leaf village do you reckon?" She asked as she walked alongside Itachi again.

"About two days if we move quickly enough." Kisame answered, much to her disappointment.

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his raven eyes.

"Your tone has certainly changed since earlier. All you did back at the base was glare at me and blame me for your unfortunate turn of events. Now, however," He remarked, leaving the sentence lingering.

"Don't get too comfortable with it. The only reason that I am putting up with you is because we are on a mission - as a team. All grudges and emotions must be set aside for the sake of the mission." She replied matter of factly.

Itachi's gaze shifted to the ground and in that fleeting moment, Naomi could of sworn that she had seen a look of sorrow on his face. She was quick to blame it on her imagination.

"Let's get a move on then shall we?" She announced as she sped up, taking to the tree's for an easier journey.

_I have places to be.._


	5. Mission One

_Author note:_ Just so you're aware, this chapter is subject to a time shift. Don't worry though, all is explained.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter five: Mission one.<em>**

* * *

><p>Naomi had jumped several feet in front of Itachi and Kisame, moving as though she was desperate to get to their destination as soon as possible. The wind blew cruelly at her porcelain face, her locks of golden hair scattering with the breeze. She was focused. Ready.<p>

The duo behind her remained silent, allowing the sound of their movement and the various woodland creatures to fill the otherwise awkward silence between them.

Without any warning, Naomi stopped, frozen.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, sounding almost worried as he and Kisame landed either side of their female companion.

Her icy, blue eyes portrayed the fear that she felt.

"I.." She began, voice shaken.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, controlling herself.

"I'm not sure how far away exactly it is but," She paused as she reopened her eyes again. "A fair distance away is a massive demonic aura."

Kisame glanced at Itachi passing him a quizzical expression. "That can't be. We've already told you that the nine-tails has a Jinchuriki."

She let out a breath. "I know. But what I'm saying is true. Normally, a target that far away wouldn't even be within the range of my jutsu from this position but.."

Itachi placed a re-assuring hand on her shoulder. She flinched under the foreign contact, peering at him shyly from the confides her bangs.

"Naomi, as part of your mission, you need to go to where it is you can sense this presence."

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed, still consumed by her fear.

"Itachi is always serious," Kisame explained as he chuckled to himself.

"There is no need to be afraid. All you need to do is investigate. Once you have answers you can leave immediately."

"Yeah, if I don't get killed in the process," She muttered to herself.

"Nothing will happen to you," Itachi assured her as he removed his hand from her shoulder, allowing it to lightly brush her back. She felt a tingling sensation creep through her body as he did so. "Not as long as you do only what I have told you to do and don't start picking any fights."

"Would I ever?" She asked with a smirk as she held her hand to her heart. "Okay, fine, I'll do it. Whatever gets me out of this stupid organisation quicker," She commented, trying to mask the twinge of fear that she still felt in the back of her mind.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

_It would really help me out._

"Go." Itachi ordered.

Without another word she took off, her direction now altering to her previous.

Kisame look at his partner concernedly.

"Should we really just be trusting her like that? Who's to say she'll even bother coming back to us?"

Itachi proceed to advance, prompting the former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist to follow.

"Oh, she'll come back to us. I'll personally make sure of that," He spoke, as a flock of birds rattled a nearby tree as they took to the skies.

* * *

><p><em>Why is fate determined to make my life a living hell?<em> Naomi thought to herself as she descended from the trees back to ground level.

_It's just one problem after another! Can't I just have one normal day!? _

She looked in the direction of where she had previously been traveling. Itachi and Kisame were nowhere in sight.

"I need to hurry up."

Bringing a slender hand to her mouth, Naomi bit down on her thumb, her cold, crimson blood trickling down from the wound.

"Inu, I, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji! Spirit Summoning jutsu!" She called.

A small area of the forest became shrouded by a large cloud of smoke, the silhouette of what looked like a medium-sized animal appeared from in the midst of the clouded sheets.

As the gentle wisps of wind slowly blew, the smoke subsided to reveal a black snake.

"Well well well, If It isn't the lovely Naomi," The snake hissed as it raised the front of it's body in front of her. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Naomi wasted no time in climbing atop of it's head and making herself comfortable.

"I don't have time to waste here explaining things, I need you to take me to the Hidden Leaf Village as quick as you can."

"Hehe. No problem, us spirit animals are always happy to help those like us," It chuckled before It began to slither it's way forwards, skillfully weaving in and out of the many branches that stood in it's path.

"Hey, don't compare me to a snake. You're only a temporary summoning until my aura changes again."

"Sure. And when will that be?" It hissed tauntingly as it's tail whipped around behind it.

"Soon enough my scaly friend, soon enough."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at the village with the speed of her spirit animal, but what Naomi saw was a sight to behold.<p>

The village had taken some serious damage; evident by the many cracks that had appeared in the defensive walls and the various buildings that had been rendered nothing but rubble.

There were ninja scattered all around the village, kunai's clashing and fists colliding.

She had stumbled in to a war.

She scanned the area before turning to her summoning.

"That will be all for now, thanks." She stated as she performed a hand sign that dismissed the animal from active duty.

The demonic aura that she had sensed a short while back had weakened significantly, almost to the point of fading away completely.

_It's faint but it's still there slightly. I have to move and try not to get caught up in the crossfire._

She dashed throughout the wrecked village, avoiding unnecessary conflicts on the way just as Itachi had told her.

_I'm not gonna' make it. _She thought as she felt the aura slipping away more and more.

Growling frustratedly, she punched a nearby wall.

_It's gone._

She glanced around her at the various ninja uniforms of the surrounding ninja. Aside from the obvious Leaf ninja, there were a large amount of Sand and Sound ninja. She focused in on the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Sand, staring at it intently.

It was as though a light bulb had gone off when some vital information came to her mind.  
><em><br>That aura.. Could It have been that kid from the Sand Village? If my memory serves me correctly, he has a demon sealed away inside of him but whether or not it's a tailed beast I'm not sure._

"You there! State your business!"

Naomi span around quickly, coming face to face with three members of the leafs Anbu black op's.

"Don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

"In the middle of the town during a war?"

She scratched the back of head. "As farfetched as it may seem, I really am just passing."

"What do you take us for!? Idiots!?" A female with long purple hair asked as she threw a series of shuriken towards Naomi.

"Woah!" She called out as she idly moved out of the way.

"Believe it or not I'm not here to fight you," She tried to reason.

"Don't lie to us, you're working with Orochimaru aren't you?" She asked, hurling another set of shuriken at her.

Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"I'll say it once more and only once more. I'm not here to fight you," She repeated as she used a substitution to avoid the second wave of ninja tools.

"Yugao, c'mon, we're wasting our time here"

"Your friends right y'know," Naomi began. "Besides, if I was here to help in the war I'd have already acted by now would I not?"

Yugao, although reluctant, decided to leave her alone, her squad moving on away from her.

_That was close._

* * *

><p>Not knowing her way around, Naomi quickly found herself lost in another of the many forests that surrounded the village. She leaned against a tree looking around for any familiar landmarks.<p>

That was when she noticed that a barrier that had been put up atop of a small building by an arena. It was purple in colour and filled with a forest of tree's.

_That barrier._

It disappeared within seconds of her noticing it, five figures emerging from within the inside. She recognized them immediately.

_Orochimaru and his four favorite pawns._ She chuckled to herself_. It would appear that they have failed their mission. _She commented as they were driven into retreating._  
><em>

Her eyes watched them intently as two of the four henchmen carried away Orochimaru's limp body away as quick as they could.

_Still.. I suppose that now, my plan has failed too. Just where in the hell are Itachi and Kisame anyway?  
><em>

She slid down the tree's trunk into a seating position, allowing herself a few moments to clear her head.

"Guess I better find them soon or I'll know about it." She spoke aloud.

"Are you sure you're alright Gaara?" Naomi heard a voice ask from not too far away.

_Gaara? Where do I know that name?_

Curious, she turned her head to see a team of sand ninja heading her way. Already having her Seishin activated, she was quick to notice that the boy in the middle had an additional aura, the same aura that she had felt earlier on.

_Gaara of the sand.. a Jinchuriki? Oh that's right.. I remember now, how could I forget? _She mentally scolded herself.

_But why was the demonic aura so much stronger back then? Ah, no matter, at least my work here is done. All that's left for me to do now is find those two._

* * *

><p>A thick mist had formed at an entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village, the constant ringing of a small bell echoing from the depths as the shadows of two people began to form.<p>

They proceeded in silence as they inched closer to the gate.

As it wasn't the main gate of the village, there was only a single guard on duty. It was evident that he was more than able though as he was clad in the villages uniform and wore the village symbol on his forehead. In his hand was a staff.

"Um, excuse me," He spoke gently as he addressed the twosome, clutching his staff tightly

They paused, a sharingan eye peering at him.

Within seconds the guard grew drowsy, dropping his staff before falling limply to the ground.

As the duo continued onwards through the gate, the small bells continued to chime.

"It's been a while since Naomi left us in pursuit of that aura. Do you think she bothered to wait around?" Kisame asked as they strolled along.

"I assume that she has," Itachi spoke, aware that they had been sidetracked on their way to the village, causing a delay.

Kisame grinned. "Well she better hope for her sake that she hasn't tried to run away."

In front of them was a tall tree that forked out in separate ways. Climbing on top of it, they used it as a lookout post.

"Do you know where he is?" Kisame asked in reference to Naruto.

"Yes."

"This should be easy then."

Several leaves blew past them delicately as they looked out over the damaged village.

"Lets go." Itachi stated.

* * *

><p>Naomi sighed contently as she indulged in the Leaf Village hot springs, allowing the hot water to soak away her problems.<p>

_I've been in this village for two days now. Two whole days! Where the hell are Kisame and Itachi!? _She wondered. _Maybe they forgot about me.. hopefully anyway._

Submerging herself beneath the water, Naomi allowed her hair to float on the surface. It looked so glossy and full when she let it down. It was times like now, when she was alone, that she truly felt at peace.

As she came back up for air, she noticed that a crow was watching her.

_What the?_

She splashed water at it in an attempt to make it leave.

"Get lost you creep!" She shouted.

The bird evidently had no intention of going anywhere as it instead jumped across the rocks closer to her.

_There's a pervy bird jumping towards me.. What do I do?_

As she looked it in the eye, she noticed that it had the sharingan.

_Two options here: One; Itachi has turned into a crow and is peeping at me in the hot springs, Or two; this crow belongs to Itachi and it's waiting for me to follow it. I'm hoping it's the latter which I think it is._

As she stood up, her body dripping, she bounded off towards the changing rooms to grab her belongings. Luckily for her, the crow did not follow, It instead waited for her outside.

Naomi frowned at the bird as it called out to her.

_This is so weird.._ She thought as she followed the crow southwards, presumably to where Itachi and Kisame were waiting for her.

She watched the dark coloured bird closely so she knew exactly where to go. It glided out of the village completely, taking her to even more unfamiliar territory. For a moment, she doubted that the bird was even taking her to the right place.

_I'm not sure that I should even be following this stupid perv bird. Where is it taking me?_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of tree's and winding roads, the crow stopped beside a small cliff like edge.

Looking up, Naomi saw Itachi and Kisame staring out at the space in front of them.

As the tree leaves danced in the wind, she transmitted herself to their position, appearing almost silently behind them.

"You could probably go toe to toe with him, but I doubt that I could. He's on a whole other level." Kisame spoke as his cloak swayed with the motion of the wind.

"Yeah. If we faced each other, we'd both be killed. A rather unappealing outcome," Itachi began. "And even if there were more of us, the result would remain the same."

"I never thought I would have to go up against one of the legendary sannin. If we do fight him, then both the Uchiha clan and the seven swordsmen of the mist will have their names tarnished.

"That's true. But, even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness," Itachi spoke as he turned around to face Naomi.

"Where in the hell of you guys been!? I've been in this damn village for two days, what have you been doing?" She demanded as they finally acknowledged her presence.

"Why? Have you missed us?" Kisame smirked.

"You wish!"

"Our apologies Naomi, we got a little side tracked on our journey here," Itachi informed her as he moved aside to make room for her to look at their target.

Her crimson orbs fell upon two ninja making their way down a long, dusty path.

"Jiraiya," She spoke aloud before turning her attention to his companion.

"Why are we staring at those two?" She questioned, frowning at the blonde ninja besides Jiraya.

"Because that there, Naomi, is the nine tails jinchuriki." Itachi explained as he locked eyes with her.

"Why do you have your sharingan activated?" She asked, unnerved, as she remembered what he had put her through with that very gaze. She clenched her fist working herself up at the thought.

"We got caught up in some trouble back at the village." He informed her as he deactivated his jutsu for the time being, noticing the change in her body language.

"Naomi," He began as he looked her up and down as though she was a piece of meat.

"Uh, yeah?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I have a favor to ask of you," He confessed with a smile, his voice more gentle than usual.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's note:<em> So, in case you're still confused, the time skip occurred when Naomi was in the village and Itachi and Kisame were not because as we know, they do not arrive in the village until the war is over. Hence why she has been in the village for two days before they eventually arrive. I know that two days is a shortened amount of time considering everything that happens in that time but I didn't want to get side tracked and have to incorporate it all into the story - I just used the main parts.

Secondly, Itachi and Kisame's skirmish with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai is happening whilst Naomi is at the hot springs which is why when she meets back up with them, he has his sharingan activated. Naturally, Naomi knows nothing of the battle, only that it happened as Itachi told her that they got caught up in some trouble.

I hope that explains everything for you.


	6. Enter Sasori and Deidara

_**Chapter six: Enter Sasori and Deidara.**_

* * *

><p>Itachi looked away from Naomi briefly, his eyes now back on their targets who seemed to be blissfully unaware that they were there watching them like predators.<p>

"I need you to distract Jiraiya whilst we capture Naruto," He eventually spoke as he looked back at her delicate face.

"Distract him? How do I do that?"

Kisame chuckled to himself as he realised exactly what Itachi had in mind for the young woman. Naomi looked from Itachi to Kisame, her face full of confusion.

"Jiraya, as you're probably aware is one of the three legendary Sannin. That in itself should tell you that he is a powerful opponent and with him accompanying what we came here for.. Lets just say that the outcome wouldn't be pretty," Itachi began.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naomi asked boredly, the conversation seeming to drag out.

"As strong as he is, he is easily distracted by women."

"You mean he's a perv?" She asked, her face dropping.

"Pretty much," Kisame laughed, much to her horror.

As Jiraiya and Naruto walked further and further out of sight, Itachi jumped down from the boulder, silently motioning for his partners to follow.

"C'mon, do you really think that this plan will work?" Naomi almost whined as she took her usual place beside Itachi.

"Well it's going to have to work."

"And what if I don't want to do it?"

"I didn't exactly give you the choice."

"Hm. Why should I do it? What's in it for me?"

"Well the quicker this is over with, the quicker you finish your mission and the quicker you get away from us," Itachi spoke, knowing it would help sweeten the deal.

"Im in!" She beamed. "There's one problem though."

"And that would be?" Kisame interrupted.

"My clothes. I'm wearing body armor and an Akatsuki cloak for a cape, I think he may suspect that I'm not just your average woman."

"Just take your armor off then." Kisame shrugged.

"And wear just my underwear? Yeah, great idea."

"Well it would certainly get his attention," He laughed.

"Don't worry. The outpost town that they're heading towards is full of all kinds of shops. If we're quick enough, we can find you something else to wear," Itachi informed her as they took to the tree's for a more concealed journey.

_Shopping with S-rank criminals? This day gets weirder by the second._

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Naomi asked as she emerged from a changing room, striking a pose playfully.<p>

Kisame nodded. "That should do the trick."

Naomi had chosen out a tight, red, mini dress that reached her mid thighs and some matching heels. It was much to Itachi's distaste however.

"The dress is too short, It makes you look trashy. Take it off," Itachi told her, very forwardly.

She frowned at him, folding her arms.

"Well if you're such an expert when it comes to fashion, you chose something!" She bellowed as she re-entered the changing room, sliding the curtain across to conceal herself as she undressed.

Itachi scanned the shop briefly before his eyes landed on a little black dress - simple but effective. Picking it up, he placed it in the awaiting hand that was now sticking out of the curtain.

"You forgot the shoes Itachi," She chimed.

Sighing, he passed her the closest pair of shoes to him. Luckily, they too were black.

Slipping into her new dress and shoes, she gazed at her reflection.

This dress was longer than the last, resting just above her knees. It was strapless however, exposing her cleavage. She rolled her eyes.

_Just put them on display for everyone to see why don't you? _

She was uncomfortable with the top of the dress' design but she didn't have any more time to waste. Letting her hair down and allowing it to fall down to her waist she opened the curtain again.

Kisame blinked several times before looking at Itachi with a smirk.

"Nice choice," He chuckled.

Naomi blushed a dark red as she stormed past them both, angry and embarrassed.

"You two better hurry up!" She growled as she left the shop in search for Jiraiya, leaving the twosome to pay for her new clothes.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this.. how degrading, where's my self respect gone?_

"We'll find you when we're done," Itachi spoke, the faintest of smirks on his lips. There was no hiding it from Naomi though, she saw it clear as day.

_Oh don't think I wont get you back Uchiha!_

* * *

><p>Naomi walked the bustling streets of the small town. The various conversations of the towns folk filled the air, giving off such a lively atmosphere. Naomi, surprisingly enough, had managed to blend in with the crowd.<p>

The town offered a wide selection of inns, the young Kunoichi didn't have a clue where to begin.

Discretely, she activated her blood line trait, searching specifically for a boy with two aura's. It didn't take her long to locate him.

Letting out a deep breath she composed herself.

_Here goes nothing._

With as much elegance as she could muster, she gracefully made her way towards the correct inn, her shoes clicking as the heel made contact with the ground.

She stopped at the wide entrance, fluttering her eyelashes as she looked at Jiraiya.

Needless to say, the drooling started the moment he layed his eyes on her.

_Oh brother._

"Here's the room key. Go upstairs, practice on gathering your chakra and then go to bed. Don't stay up too late!" He smiled widely as he handed the key to Naruto who was shooting him an unimpressed expression, not that he took much notice.

"Hey!" He called out, but Jiraiya was already making his way over to Naomi.

"Well hello there beautiful, what might your name be?" He asked as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

_This is already worse than I imagined, kami help me.  
><em>

She faked a smile. "My name is Naomi, and yours?" She asked as though she didn't know him.

"You can call me whatever you want," He winked.

_And it suddenly got a lot worse. Just how old is this guy anyway? _She thought to herself as she tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face and giggle.

"Come on. let's go and have some fun," He spoke as though she was about to be apart of his latest escapade.

_Those two are so dead once this is over._

* * *

><p>Kisame laughed as he caught the sight of Naomi and Jiraiya together.<p>

"Itachi, you really are evil."_  
><em>

Said ninja had his eyes on them, carefully observing from the shadows Naomi and Jiraiya began to walk towards the center of the town.

"Ah, you've gotta feel for her though haven't you?" Kisame commented, an amused grin still on his lips.

"If you say so," Itachi replied, his eyes still locked onto the duo.

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Don't be so ridiculous Kisame, I'm just simply waiting until they're completely out of view."

"Sure you are. Who are trying to convince here? Me? Or you?"

Itachi cast his watchful eyes back to Kisame.

"Enough. We have things to be doing."

* * *

><p>"Here, drink this," Jiraiya grinned widely as he presented Naomi with a green liquid.<p>

"Uh.. thanks," She spoke, placing the drink under her nose to smell for any extra ingredients. It was odorless, however.

She shook the glass slightly, watching as the many bubbles surfaced to the top.

"Don't worry, It's fine, trust me. I know it looks weird because of the colour, but It's fine." He assured as he drank yet another glass of the drink.

Whilst he was looking away, Naomi poured the drink into a nearby plant pot before placing the glass down gently on the table.

"So what did you think?" He asked as the faint sound of the glass connecting with the table caught his attention.

She forced another smile. "It was nice, weird after taste though."

"Haha! You get used to it after a while. Want another?"

"No, I'm quite alright thank you, I've had enough to drink. We could visit some of the festival stands if you want to though. It would be a shame if we didn't take advantage of what the town has to offer."

"That sounds perfect," He agreed as he rose from his seat, throwing down the correct amount of money that he owed.

He held his large hand out to Naomi.

_How much longer do I have to put up with this?_

As she unwillingly took his hand, he helped her out of her seat, guiding her out of the small bar.

"You're quite the beauty," He remarked as he stared at the cleavage that was on show, drooling.

"Why than-" Naomi paused as she looked up at him.

Her fist clenched into a tight ball, her knuckles turning white. Without thinking, she hurdled it towards his face.

The strike had had more of an impact than she had intended as he went flying towards a market stand not too far from them. The owner was furious to say the least, demanding some compensation.

_Ooops.._

As Jiraiya stood up from the wreckage and brushed himself down he burst into a fit of laughter.

"My my, for such a young and petite woman, you have quite the strength."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" She spoke nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

Placing a hand behind his back, he approached Naomi slowly.

_What is he planning?_

Jiraiya paused, looking in the direction of the inn that he and Naruto were staying at. He was alert to the fact something was happening.

_So he can feel it too huh? The ghastly chakra in the air.._

"Naruto!" He called out as he dashed towards where said boy was.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted, struggling to run in her heels as he took off in pursuit of him.

It all happened so quickly from there. Like a flash of lightening. Jiraiya's finger tips connected with her stomach. She didn't even have time to think or react to what was happening, she just stood there powerless, taking the hit. It was almost as though she wanted it to happen. Slowly her eyes began to close, the world around her getting darker and darker.

* * *

><p>Naomi's eyes fluttered open.<p>

The world around her was a blur, her surroundings appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Time was passing all around her.

She turned her head, nuzzling herself against the warm and comfortable surface that was there. She felt content, safe.

"You're finally awake then?"

Eyes shooting open, she looked up to see Itachi Uchiha carrying her bridal style. Jumping up groggily out of his arms, she almost plummeted towards the ground. Luckily for her Kisame stopped her fall.

"What happened to me?" She asked, putting a hand to her throbbing head.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it's quite evident that you were temporarily knocked out," Itachi told her as she spectated the world around her.

Her mind flashed back to when she was with Jiraiya, unconsciously clenching her stomach.

"That's right.. Wait what about the nine tails?"

"We failed," Kisame informed her.

Naomi looked up at the sky. It shone so brightly, enveloping the land in it's warm comforting rays. She smiled a genuine smile as she hugged her robes.

_Huh? I have my robe back on? Please don't say that they undressed me. _She panicked as she quickly reached a hand inside her cloak to see what she was wearing.

_Phew.. I still have the dress on.. Wait that's a bad thing!_

Coming to a steady halt, Naomi soon realised that they were back at the Akatsuki hideout, much to her dismay.

"So what happens now?"

"Assuming that Leader is still here, we de-brief him on the mission. Otherwise, we tell Zetsu instead," Itachi explained as he performed the hand seal required to move the boulder from the entrance.

"And then what?"

"We wait for orders," Kisame finished as they entered the dingy base.

_This place gives me the creeps.._

"Ah, Itachi, Kisame, Naomi. Welcome back," White Zetsu greeted. "How was the mission?"

**"Well judging by the fact they're not carrying a jinchuriki or a bijuu, I'd say they failed," **The black half retorted.

"Indeed. Unfortunately for you, Pein is still here and awaiting some good news."

**"Yeah, so have fun with that."**

"Thank you, Zetsu," Itachi spoke as the trio proceeded towards the back of the dim cave towards the living quarters.

Itachi knocked the door to the office, the sound of his knuckles connecting with the wood bouncing all around the room.

"Come in," Pein's voice boomed from the other side. Naomi couldn't help but become unnerved.

The trio entered the small room.

From the shadows Pein sat expectingly, silently gesturing for them to take a seat.

"I regret to inform you that we failed to capture the nine tails," Itachi began, no sign of fear in his voice. "The host was traveling with Jiraiya who of course, intervened just as we were about to capture him."

Pein nodded, remaining silent for a moment as though his thoughts had stumbled upon a distant memory.

"Very well. Itachi, Kisame, you are free to go. Naomi, I wish to speak with you."

_Ah no! Please don't leave me alone with him! _She silently begged as she watched Itachi and Kisame leave the room like a lost puppy.

"Your time with Kisame and Itachi is over for the time being."

Naomi looked almost saddened as she nodded.

"Yes."

"For now, you will be working with Deidara and Sasori in their hunt for tailed beasts."

"Oh, that reminds me," She perked up.

"Go on."

"During my mission, I managed to acquire some Intel on a tailed beast host. I'm not sure which beast it is but.. it resides in Gaara of the sand."

Pein's eyes glinted as he heard this information.

"Good work. I knew you would be a great asset to us the moment I layed my eyes on you."

Naomi shifted slightly as he observed her.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No. That is all for now. I want you to prepare yourself today, as tomorrow you will be dispatched again."

She nodded.

"Yes."

Standing up, her heels clicked on the floor, catching the attention of Pein.

"New shoes," She nervously smiled as she hurried out of the room.

Back against the door, she let out a breath she didn't realise that she had been holding as she looked to see Itachi and Kisame.

She cleared her throat as she pushed herself away from the door.

"I have a bone to pick with you two!" She challenged as she held her index finger out towards them.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Kisame chuckled.

Naomi shook her shoulders, allowing the cloak to fall carelessly to the ground in a pool around her feet. She gestured to the dress.

"What the hell were you thinking making me wear this!? Do you know how creeped out I was by that perv!?" She shouted, referring to Jiraiya.

Needless to say, her shouting had attracted the attention of the other members who were currently at the lair too.

"Talk about an eye full, hm," Deidara remarked as he leaned against a wall looking her up and down with a smirk.

She glared at him.

"And you are?"

"Deidara, charmed I'm sure," He grinned.

Naomi rolled her eyes before leering at Itachi again.

"Where are my clothes? And my whip," She asked, only to be met with a series of cat calls.

She sighed, unamused.

"I see you've gone back to being your usual self," Itachi commented.

"Yeah well, the mission is over now so I no longer have to get along with you, and after what you put me through on that mission, how I'm acting towards you is the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," She shrugged.

"Well whatever it is you're planning, I look forward to it," He spoke as he tossed her a bag that she assumed contained her belongings.

"Come on Kisame."

"Right. Guess we'll see you around, Naomi," The shark-nin spoke with a grin before they left in the direction of the exit.

"Hopefully not," Naomi spoke as she looked into the raven eyes of Itachi.

* * *

><p>Since she didn't take off for her second mission until tomorrow, Naomi had decided to spend some time to herself playing her flute.<p>

A soothing breeze cascaded down from the heavens as it accompanied the warmth of the blazing sun. She felt at peace.

The care free tune was soon interrupted however by the deafening sound of several explosions. She whirled around in the direction of the noise.

There stood the blonde haired ninja whom she had met briefly, earlier that day, accompanied by what appeared to be a dis proportioned figure.

"Will you stop with your distasteful excuse for art?" The accompanying ninja spoke.

"Hm! Why don't you learn to appreciate true art?" Deidara spoke as he continued to set off a chain of explosions in the air.

Naomi cocked an eyebrow at the twosome as she observed from afar.

"You call _that_ art?"

Deidara frowned at his partner. "You call _that_ art? hm," He retorted as he gestured to Sasori's shell.

_These two are so different from Itachi and Kisame. _Naomi thought as she smirked at their antics before jumping down from the tree branch and heading over to them.

Irritated, the concealed ninja attacked Deidara with a scorpion tail, missing him as he jumped backwards out of range.

They were instantly aware of Naomi's presence before she even had a chance to speak to them.

"Naomi," Deidara began. "What do you think about art?"

"Art huh?" She asked plainly. "Well I guess art is in the eye of the beholder," She answered, wanting to keep a neutral opinion in their argument of all time.

"And what does your eye behold?" Deidara asked.

She smirked at his question, closing her eyes briefly.

_That's a good question._

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's note: <em>So, the drinking of alcohol took place in this chapter. I just wanted to clarify on the point that the legal drinking age changes across countries. In the UK, the age is 18 hence why have chosen to use that age. Apologies for any confusion.


	7. Planning her escape

_Author's note:_ Hidan is in this chapter and that means swearing. Just a warning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter seven: Planning her escape.<br>_**

* * *

><p>Candles flickered harshly as the last of the wick threatened to burn out. What little light they had managed to produce dimly lit the room, barely able to provide any support for eye site.<p>

Shadows of furniture had projected onto the basic walls, adding to the gloomy atmosphere.

Naomi sat in the middle of her temporary bed, her eye's locked on to one of the candles. She was deep in thought.

_I've spent far too long here, he's going to think I'm dead and if he does.._

She let out a breath as she continued to stare.

_I need to leave__._

Her alone time, as usual, was cut short when the door roughly opened, causing the backlash of air to irritate the flickering candles.

"Get up. We're leaving," Sasori demanded from his place at the door way.

Slowly lifting her head, she looked at him boredly.

"Next time, you might want to consider knocking before barging into someone's room; especially a ladies. I could have been naked or anything," She said as she swung her legs around to the side of the bed. "And for your information, we can't go yet because I need to get my ninja tools," She finished, walking towards the small table in which her belongings were.

"I hate to be kept waiting," He told her, voice lower than usual.

"And I hate being rushed," She retorted, moving slowly on purpose.

"Do you want to die?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or did you actually want an answer?"

Without warning, he lunged his scorpion tail forwards, pointing it in front of her face.

She pushed it aside lazily with a kunai, now walking towards him.

"Why are you just standing there wasting time? We're leaving now," She spoke mockingly as strode past him, speeding up as she did in case he decided to attack her.

She smirked to herself as she listened to his irritated growls from behind her.

_He's so easily annoyed. I might be able to have some fun before I leave.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Wow Sasori my man, It's not like you to show up later than me, hm. What gives?" Deidara commented as he stood waiting at the entrance to the cave with his arms folded.<p>

"Don't get used to it. The only reason I wasn't here sooner is because of this brat," He replied lowly, gesturing to Naomi with his tail.

"Hey!" She shouted as she cast a glare at him.

Deidara smirked as he performed the hand sign to move the large boulder away from the mouth of the cave. "Now now you two, play nicely."

"Hm. Whatever," The kunoichi replied as she left the cave first, followed by her new comrades.

"So since nobody ever actually feels the need to tell me anything without request, where are we going?" Naomi asked, emotionless, as she turned to face Deidara and Sasori, only for her crimson eyes to come face to beak with a giant white bird. She stumbled back a little.

"How do you like my art, hm? Pretty impressive right?" Deidara spoke arrogantly, causing Sasori to grunt in disgust.

"I heard that," He informed the puppet master as he glared at him from the corner of his blue eyes.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question; where are we going?" She repeated.

Jumping on to his creation and taking a seat, Deidara held out a hand to Naomi.

She glanced at it, unsure of what to do. Hesitating, she slowly reached up her hand to his nervously. Deidara grasped it firmly, pulling her up with minimal effort, much to her surprise.

She glanced at him discretely, thinking he wouldn't notice.

"What's up, hm?" He asked, clearly noticing her.

"N-nothing." She stammered as she quickly turned away with her arms folded.

Deidara looked somewhat confused as he shook his head.

"Okay then," He shrugged.

Naomi raised an eyebrow seeing Sasori on a bird of his own. She frowned as she turned back to the Ex-Iwagakure ninja.

"Why does he get his own bird?" She asked, tapping her foot but her question remained unanswered - just like the one before it.

Suddenly, Naomi felt the ground get lighter as the bird gave itself a jump start. The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance, falling on Deidara and taking him down with her.

"What a couple of morons," Sasori's voice could be heard saying from not too far away.

"Ah, you're just jealous that I didn't land on you," She replied jokingly as she got off of Deidara's back as though nothing had even happened.

"In your dreams."

"Hmm.. Not really," Naomi began. "Oh, and thanks for cushioning my fall Deidara."

"I'm glad I can be of such assistance," He replied sarcastically as he brushed himself down.

"Anytime. So, for the third time today, where are we going?" She asked as she took a seat beside Deidara.

"We're meeting up with Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Huh? Why?"

"To discuss something," Sasori spoke, ending the conversation immediately.

Riding peacefully through the blue sky, Naomi looked at the landscape around her. It was such a beautiful view with many far stretching emerald fields and shimmering lakes. The only downside to being so high up was the thin air and the potential drop down.

Swallowing slightly as she looked down, she nervously grabbed onto Deidara. As he turned to look at her however, she quickly retracted her hands, blushing.

"How long until we get there?" She asked casually, glancing at the scenery again.

"About an hour or so, hm," Deidara replied as he too looked away.

She nodded, a silence overwhelming them momentarily.

"It's freezing up here."

"Well maybe you should try wearing some more clothes." Sasori replied.

"But then who would you admire from afar?" She teased, laughing as she sensed his annoyance.

"If you continue to annoy me like that, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I've heard it all before," She snickered as she lay on her back with her knees up, watching the clouds pass her by.

She allowed a smile to creep up onto her lips as she closed her eyes, drifting off into a blissful nap.

* * *

><p>"Hidan, get away from her!" Deidara demanded.<p>

"Shut up woman, don't tell me what to do."

Having heard the sound of voices near her, Naomi began to stir, her scarlet orbs fluttering open.

The first thing she saw when she awoke was Hidan standing tall over her, a dark grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she glared up into his lavender eyes, still on her back.

"What does it look like? I'm standing here."

She remained unamused. "Idiot. Why are you standing here?"

"Because, lady, I'm enjoying the view," He spoke, tongue-in-cheek as he observed her properly.

She took a breath.

"Well would you mind moving? Only I don't really want to sit up with you.. there," She spoke, motioning to his lower body with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Hidan looked down, laughing when he realised what she meant. Much to her annoyance he made no attempt to move.

"What goes around comes around," She heard Sasori comment, opting to ignore it.

"Just get away from her, hm." Deidara frowned.

Hidan laughed as he looked over to the blonde bomber.

"Why should I?"

Before Deidara had had a chance to say anything, Naomi kicked up her leg with much force.

The sound of several males taking in sharp, sympathetic breaths filled the air as Hidan dropped to the ground.

"You stupid fucking bitch! I'll sacrifice you to lord Jashin!" He shouted as he struggled to grab his scythe.

Naomi sighed as she slid off the bird.

"Can't you just blow the bird up whilst he's on it?" She asked Deidara as Hidan continued to shout and cuss on the back of the avialae.

"It's highly advised that I don't, despite the fact that so many of us would want me to."

"Pretty please?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He replied apologetically, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she shifted uncomfortably.

Quickly he put his hand at his side, staring at his nails.

"Yeah, like I said, I can't. Even if he is immortal, finding all of his limbs and having to put them back together would be troublesome, hm." He spoke, pretending to be uninterested in her.

"He's immortal!?" She exclaimed as she turned around to see him recovering from the low blow.

"Enough of all of the delays, we came here to decide on our missions, nothing more." Sasori pointed out, his impatience evident in his tone.

"Sasori's right. Time is money," Kakuzu added as he leered at his partner.

"Don't start with that shit Kakuzu or I swear to Jashin that I'll kill you. I'm sick of hearing about money!"

"And I'm sick of hearing about your stupid cult and how you think that you could ever stand a chance against me."

Reaching for his weapon again, Hidan glowered at his partner.

Naomi nudged Deidara, "Should we like.. do something?" She asked as Hidan readied himself.

Deidara pondered on it for a moment.

"Well I guess we should," He shrugged.

Commanding the bird to take to the skies, he held his fingers into a hand sign.

"Katsu!"

The white bird responded immediatly, blowing up into a million particles and scattering amongst the wind.

The explosion rattled the ground, distracting Hidan from Kakuzu as he looked over at Deidara, Sasori and Naomi.

"Now that we have your attention, can you stop threatening everybody and discuss what we came here for?" Deidara asked as he lowered his hand again.

Much to Naomi's delight, Hidan actually stopped what he was doing, although the way he looked at her was unnerving. She moved out of his eye line so she was now behind Deidara.

"What are our options?" Sasori asked getting straight to the point.

"There's the choice of two missions. The first is a war-mission whilst the second is a money-making mission," Kakuzu told them, already knowing which mission he would prefer to take.

"Money making isn't really our style, wouldn't you agree Sasori my man?" Deidara reasoned, directing the question to his partner.

"No, It isn't. I've no interest in money, it serves no purpose to me."

"Oh no you don't! You're fucking joking if you think we're doing another shit mission involving money!" Hidan interjected.

"Well we're not doing it," Sasori uttered almost angrily as his scorpion tail twitched.

"It's settled then," Kakuzu began as he handed a green scroll over to Deidara, completely ignoring Hidan's protests.

"This scroll contains all the details of the mission." Was the last thing he said before turning to his silver-haired partner.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted through gritted teeth, only to be met with a punch to the face.

"Shut up waffling Hidan. We have money to make," He spoke, the slightest hint of happiness in his voice.

As Kakuzu dragged his partner away from them, Naomi let out a breath.

"What? You weren't scared were you?" Sasori taunted upon hearing her breathing change.

"Don't be silly Sasori, It's you actually, you make me lose my breath," She winked as she watched Deidara create two new clay birds for them to travel on, this time in the form of an owl.

_Again? Why only two!?_

"Deidara? Why did you only make two again?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Because..I can only make two at a time," He grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Liar," Sasori remarked as he jumped atop of his bird causing Deidara to blush slightly.

"Shut up Sasori or I'll make you become one with my art," He threatened as he climbed onto his own bird, Naomi following shortly behind him.

* * *

><p>"So where to now?" Naomi asked the duo as she gazed up at the different shapes and forms that the fluffy, white clouds had taken.<p>

"Well according to this scroll, we need to head to the Land of This and destroy it."

"What? Why?" She asked, shooting up so quickly that her head began to spin slightly.

"To spread the Akatsuki's reputation," Deidara shrugged as he tossed the scroll over to Sasori so he too could read it.

"Oh that makes it alright then doesn't it?" She said sarcastically. "Do what you want but I'm not getting involved."

"You don't have a choice," Sasori told her as he read over the missions details.

"Oh but I do. See, I said that I would help the Akatsuki in finding tailed-beasts, anything else was not included in the deal."

"Well actually, if you really want to get technical about it, you never mentioned anything about not partaking in other missions, you just said you wouldn't be involved in what happens with the tailed beasts," Sasori replied, mono-tonelessly.

She cut her eyes at her irritable companion. "I'm not helping you to destroy a village. Where is the Land of This anyway?" She asked, having never heard of the place.

"It neighbors both the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers." The former Sunagakure ninja told her as he closed the scroll that he was reading.

Hearing the Land of Fire mentioned caused he mind to briefly wonder to Itachi Uchiha. Unbeknownst to her, a smile had formed on her lips.

_I wonder what he's doing. _

"What's got you so happy?" Deidara asked with a smile of his own.

"Nothing." She spoke innocently.

* * *

><p>The night had came quicker than the trio anticipated, forcing them to set up camp for the night.<p>

Gazing upon the sky, Naomi was struck by the darkness of the night, it was darker than smeared charcoal. Small splashes of silver glittered here and there as if an artist had brazenly attempted to light it without aim.

It stole her breath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Deidara said with clear adoration as he sat beside Naomi in front of their camp fire.

"Yeah.. It is.." She mumbled to herself as the sound of the crackling fire and the smell of burnt wood took over the atmosphere.

"So we haven't had a chance to talk properly yet have we?" Deidara spoke, sounding curious. Naomi's attention was caught immediately. She was almost suspicious of the outburst.

_Why would he want to talk to me?_

"I guess not.. Why do you want to talk to me though?"

He shrugged. "If we're going to be working together, I just figured we'd work better if we knew a little more about each other."

"I guess so. Well fire away then, what do you wanna know?"

He placed a finger to his lips, thinking for a moment.

"Lets start with how you joined the Akatsuki."

"Well I got into a fight with Itachi and Kisame but.. Itachi's eyes.." She clenched her fists, her suppressed anger threatening to resurface at the thought of how she got into her current situation.

"Haha, Sounds like you went through the same thing that I did, hm."

"You lost to Itachi too?"

"Unfortunately yes, and then I was forced to join this stupid organisastion," He spoke begrudgingly.

"So.. You don't like him then?"

Deidara scoffed. "I hate Itachi. And one day, I will get my revenge on him."

Naomi nodded. "Well I wish you luck with that." She yawned, leaning on Deidara's shoulder.

He smirked down at her before looking back up into the crackling fire.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Lazy. You had a nap earlier, hm."

"It's the excitement of the Akatsuki, I can't handle it," She yawned again, sitting back upright.

"I think I better go to bed, busy day tomorrow," She smiled weakly.

"I thought you said you weren't getting involved."

"Im not," She replied.

_But I will be taking my leave._ She thought to herself as she retreated into her tent to prepare for the morning.


	8. Forward unto dusk

_**Chapter eight: Forward unto dusk.**_

* * *

><p>Giving her bag the final once over, Naomi was satisfied that everything was there and she was all ready to go.<p>

_That's everything. Now all I have to do is wait for Sasori and Deidara to carry out their mission and once they're preoccupied, I make my move._

Placing her bag down with a smile, she poked her head out of her tent. There was no sign of the artists anywhere.

_Perfect. They're probably still sleeping. That means I can head down to the lake and have some alone time - Without any interruptions.  
><em>

Emerging from the temporary accommodation, Naomi embraced the early morning, stretching out towards the suns golden rays that peered over the outlying mountains. She smiled to herself as she sauntered slowly towards the nearby lake, taking in the lush aroma of the many flowers.

The water was clear as crystal, and shone like a million little diamonds when each ray of the sun hit the surface. It was calm and serene.

Removing her somewhat heavy armor and her clothes, she tested the temperature of the water with her toe. She immediately retracted it as a shiver coursed up her spine.

_Damn that's cold._

Bracing herself, she clambered in.

As her entire body became submerged, she took a sharp intake of breath, every miniscule hair on her body standing to attention as she shot back up.

_Yep. It's still just as cold as it was a moment ago._

Allowing herself some time to get used to the temperature, she slowly dunked herself back in the water, her arms naturally floating on the top. She gave her thoughts some time to wander.

_I can't believe they're actually going to destroy an entire nation just so they can gain a reputation. How cruel. Then again, I suppose I have seen a lot worse.. That doesn't make it acceptable though._

She sighed as she began to wash her body in the natural water.

_When did my life turn out to be so complicated?_ _Ah, my days used to be so carefree, I was so easy going.. _

She splashed water over her face as though she was cleansing her spirit. On the rippling surface, she noticed the reflection of a person.

Immediately, her crimson eyes shot up. There stood what appeared to be a young man with wide brown eyes and short red hair. He wore the Akatsuki robe.

Regardless of the cloak he was wearing, Naomi screamed as she reached for her towel to cover herself up.

"Who the hell are you, you perv!?" She shouted, enraged, as she stood up.

"It's me you idiot, who else would I be?"

She cocked her head slightly. "S-Sasori? This.. What?" She asked, unable to even form a coherent question.

"Why are you so confused?"

"Because, you look.. different."

He chuckled slightly. "Ah, I see, you thought that I was Hiruko."

"Hiruko?" She repeated.

"Yes, the puppet that I walk around in."

She frowned as she heaved herself onto the bank. "Well whatever, you're still a perv!" She shouted over to him.

"If I was here to spy on you, I wouldn't be doing it whilst standing right in front of you would I?"

"Nothing you say is going to help," She told him as she clutched the front of her towel tightly.

He sighed. "Just get moving will you? We're leaving soon."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Deidara sat in front of the small fire he had made, cooking some fish for breakfast when he noticed Naomi storming over to the camp with just a towel around her and Sasori following shortly behind, holding her clothes.<p>

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Deidara asked with his usual smirk as she stormed passed him into her tent.

"Sasori was spying on me."

"Is that right, hm?" Deidara asked his comrade, voice leaking with curiosity.

"No, I wasn't," He spoke as bored as ever as he dropped her clothes in front of the tent before taking a seat beside Deidara.

Deidara's gaze went from her tent to Sasori, in a suspicious fashion.

"What?" Sasori demanded.

Holding a hand up to his mouth, Deidara whispered, "Does she have a nice body?"

The sand ninja remained silent before he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Stop being so perverse you hormonal teen."

Reddening, Deidara folded his arms, looking away with a pout.

"Fine then, don't tell me, I don't care anyway."

"Obviously you do otherwise you wouldn't have asked me."

Naomi emerged from the tent once again, choosing to take her seat next to Deidara. Her hair was still wet, sticking to the sides of her face.

There was silence amongst the trio.

Deidara reached out his hand, grabbing the fish that he had prepared. He passed one to Naomi with a smile.

She gratefully accepted it. "Thank you Deidara."

"No problem, hm," He smirked as he looked over at Sasori with a smug expression.

"I wouldn't waste your time Deidara," Sasori began as he stood up, stretching.

Needless to say all eyes were on him.

"See, I was talking to Kisame just before he left on his mission y'know, to see what kind of person Naomi was and how we would fare with her as a comrade. Well anyway, It seems that she and Itachi were getting on pretty well together." He finished, directing the comment at the blonde artist with them same smugness.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the mention of Itachi's name.

Naomi threw her food onto the fire, the flames rising as they scorched away at the flesh of the fish. The smell of burning was strong.

"If you're implying that me and Itachi are romantically involved then that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time," She spoke solemnly as she glanced up at him.

"We got on with each other for the sake of the mission."

Sasori smirked as he turned around. "You keep telling yourself that."

"And you keep telling yourself that you're not a perv." She replied.

_Though I have to wonder why they would see me getting on with Itachi as a blooming romance. Did I act weirdly or something?_

Deidara devoured his food in seconds, tossing the remains onto the fire.

"Hurry up, we need to get going."

_Hm. What's put him in a bad mood? _

* * *

><p>Deidara threw his creations to the ground, performing a jutsu to enlarge them. This time he had made three birds.<p>

_Huh? Three birds this time? I thought he could only make two at a time?  
><em>

She glanced at Deidara. It was evident that he was still in a foul mood.

Without a word he jumped up on to his bird, taking off before Sasori and Naomi even had a chance to get on their respective birds.

Sighing, she hopped onto the clay owl.

_Why do I actually feel bad? It wasn't my fault he's in this mood, why should I even care?_

She sat with her legs crossed, resting her head in her hand.

_Oh well, I wont have to deal with it soon. I'll be gone, for good._

As the bird kicked it's legs and flapped it wings, she took to the sky, wobbling slightly.

Arms crossed, Deidara peered out at the sky as he navigated his birds in the right direction. He cast Naomi a backwards glance, causing the young kunoichi to look away.

Still nobody had uttered a word, a thick tension succumbing them.

Hours and hours had passed, the silence seeming as though it would never end.

Drumming her slender fingers against her knee, Naomi decided to play her flute.

As she reached for the small cylindrical instrument, she recalled the first time she had caught Itachi's attention with the tune.

Smiling, she put it to her lips.

The sound of a happy tune filled the air, Naomi mused almost instantly.

"Hm. That tune.. It's like a work of art. Beautiful and yet fleeting," Deidara spoke to nobody in particular.

Opening one eye, Naomi glanced at him. He seemed quite interested in the upbeat tune. Sasori on the other hand, much like Kisame, loathed it.

"That's art? Oh please Deidara, you really are clueless. That's little more than an annoying noise."

She frowned at the puppet master but did not halt her performance.

"I think it's you that's clueless, hm. What's the point in something that lasts forever? Eventually, people will stop appreciating it."

"And what's the point in something that lasts mere seconds? There isn't even time to appreciate it."

"Lets face it my man, nothing lasts forever."

Naomi ceased her playing as another art argument broke out.

_Is this all they ever do? Sheesh. Then again, at least I succeeded in breaking the silence._

"Now now Deidara even you know that's not true. I'm living proof am I not?"

"So you'd like to think, yeah. But, even you can die."

"Alright, enough! Damn it, you two are worse than a couple of women," Naomi intervened as she placed her flute neatly back inside her bag.

They ceased there arguing, much to her surprise.

"Are we nearly there?"

Deidara looked out a blue skies again, a hand protecting his eye's from the bright sun light.

"Almost, just over that mountain."

"Good, the sooner the better," She spoke quietly to herself, unbeknownst that Sasori had heard her.

* * *

><p>The three birds veered nearer to the ground causing dust and dirt to whirl around beneath uncontrollably. They looked over the entire nation from their position on the outskirts.<p>

"So, how are we going to do this? Hm?" Deidara asked as his comrades descended from the birds.

"With much ease. You will start the initial attack from above and then me and Naomi will carry out the attack from below."

"But you're forgetting that I'm not having any involvement in it."

"I thought you might say that. I have to wonder, why were you so eager to get here if you're not partaking in the mission?"

She let out an irritated breath. "Because the quicker this is over, the quicker I can help find these stupid beasts and the quicker I get my life back!"

"Hm. I wouldn't be expecting that to happen anytime soon," Deidara laughed as he reached into his two pouches of clay.

Sasori observed the aura user carefully.

"Very well," He replied unconvinced. "And what will you do in the meantime?"

"Me? Just sit here and wait for you two to finish I guess," She shrugged.

"C'mon Sasori, stop with all the questions. We have a nation to destroy."

The sand ninja briefly looked at Deidara before back at Naomi.

"If you try to run away, don't think that we wont find you," He threatened in a low tone.

She swallowed.

_No pressure then._

* * *

><p>The sound of several explosions reverberated throughout the land, the sounds of several terrifying scream following. She could smell the blood, even from the distance that she was at.<p>

Deidara and Sasori were well at work.

Naomi looked down at the pillaged town, cringing at the sight and sound.

_I need to get out of here._

Biting down on her thumb she performed her summoning jutsu. A black snake appearing from the cloud-like smoke screen that had now engulfed the outskirts.

"That doesn't smell too good," The snake hissed as it's forked tongue tasted the salty air.

"Please just get me out of here," She spoke as she sat on it's back, unable to bare it any longer.

"For a shinobi, you sure are weak," It commented as it quickly slid away from the scene. "Shinobi should be used to the blood and violence but you.. I don't think you'll ever get used to it."

"Not wanting to see innocent people die does not make me weak. It makes me strong."

"Oh, noble now are we?" It hissed as it continued.

"I hate snakes," She mumbled to herself, not wanting to converse with the creature for any longer.

"Do you really? But what about Orochimaru?"

She glared at the scaly creature, silently telling it to shut up.

"Touched a nerve have I?"

"I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you," She warned.

"As you wish."

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Hm, I'm not quite sure. I think that this is the direction to the land of fire."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine on my own from here on out. Traveling around with you will only draw attention to me."<p>

"Sure." The snake hissed as it came to an abrupt stop. "I should start charging you for my services." It joked as Naomi rolled off of it's rough back.

"You'll have a thank you and be happy with it." She smirked as she dispelled the jutsu, causing the snake to vanish instantly.

She let out a breath as she looked in the direction of which she had just left.

_If they find me, they'll more than likely kill me. But, I have to do what I have to do._ She thought as she clenched her fists.

Observing the area, she recognised where she was from her journey here with Itachi and Kisame.

_So I'm just outside the leaf village-_

Naomi froze as she sensed the presence of other ninja close by. Her eyes lit up blue as she activated her Seishin, expecting that she would probably have to engage in combat. All in all, she sensed four ninja.

_Is it the Akatsuki? Are they on to me already? Wait.. no, It's not them, It can't be._

As the ninja began to get closer and closer, Naomi was able to get a better feel for their energy.

_These aura's.. I know these aura's._

Her heart begin to race from the anticipation, sweat begin to perspire on her brow as she stood, waiting.

It wasn't long before the four figures were stood before her.

"Naomi? I-Is that you?" The leader of the four asked, cocking his head to the side as he observed her. "Why am I even asking? Obviously it's you."

She smirked, closing her eyes. "Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya. It's been a while."

"You're telling me, Lord Orochimaru was starting to think that you were dead."

She scowled at him with the intent to kill, worry soon ensuing.

The light blue haired boy chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, nothings happened to your pride and joy. You're lucky, Orochimaru is in a state at the moment. He's lost the use of his arms."

"How did that happen?"

"The third Hokage deprived him of his jutsu using a seal of some sort. Since then, Lord Orochimaru hasn't been able to do a thing."

"So why are you here then?"

"We're here for Lord Orochimaru's next vessel," The spider ninja, Kidomaru informed her.

"Next vessel? You mean Sasuke?"

"But of course, who else?"

Naomi shook her head.

_I wonder what Itachi will think of this? He's bound to find out sooner or later.. Will he even care?"_

"Where have you been then? I've missed having someone to play the flute with," The sound fours pink-hired Kunoichi piped up as she smiled at Naomi.

"Funny story that, Tayuya. I'll tell you all about it when you get back."

"You sure you don't wanna stick around and help?" The large, orange haired ninja of the group asked.

"I would Jirobo, believe me, but unfortunately I've been away from Lord Orochimaru for too long. I have to get back."

"Guess we'll see you around then," Sakon began as Naomi prepared to leave. "Stay beautiful though eh?" He smirked wickedly at her

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure," She smirked back as she took to the tree's in the direction of Otogakure.

_I'll give it until dusk before Deidara and Sasori start their search for me.. I just have to hope that they don't find me..  
><em>


	9. A never ending nightmare

_**Chapter nine: A never ending nightmare.**_

* * *

><p>Pressing onwards, Naomi ignored her fatigue, determined to reach the Hidden Sound Village before the Akatsuki even began their pursuit.<p>

The sun had already started to lower, the sky darkening as a result. It would be dusk before she knew it.

_At this rate I'll never make it, I'm not even at the Valley of the End yet._

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, the forest began to blur before her eyes. The steady thump of her footsteps echoed in her ears and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

She stopped briefly, the limitations of her physicality beginning to take their toll. Panting, she leaned against a tall standing tree, Pein's words running through her mind.

_Oh and just so you're aware, once I have given you this information, if it is discussed with a third party in detail or you do decide to defect, the Akatsuki will not hesitate to track you down and kill you._

She let out a prolonged breath as she gathered her thoughts.

_I could chance another summoning but.. If Sasori and Deidara have already initiated their search, it's most likely that they'll be looking from above and so a large animal would only draw attention to myself.. Not only that but, the spirit summoning takes up quite a bit of chakra and if they do catch up to me, it's almost certain that I'll have to fight.. On the other hand, they would have had to use a large majority of their chakra to complete their mission.. So what do I do?_

Naomi flicked through several problems and solutions in her mind, each one leading to several more, which eventually resulted to a vortex of outcomes.

She bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself down, blood trickling down from the wound that her sharp teeth had caused.

_The spirit summoning it is. _She thought, as she wept the blood from her mouth with her thumb._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Having finished his primary air assault, Deidara smirked as he overlooked a ruined Land of This from atop of his C2 dragon.<p>

"At least they got to know the meaning of true art, hm," He began."I'd say that went perfectly. I just hope that my man Sasori can do just as good, even if his art is inferior to mine."

As he looked in the direction of where they had left Naomi, he noticed that she had gone.

"Now where could she have got to?" He wondered aloud as he put a hand to his chin, scanning his surroundings. "She wouldn't have done anything stupid now would she, hm?"

Directing the winged beast towards the towns outskirts, he looked for any clues that would point to where she had disappeared to, but there was nothing.

_Would she really have been so foolish as to take off like that? No, she couldn't be.. could she?_

The sound of several shrill screams echoed in his ear, forcing him to abandon his thoughts and cast a gaze upon the waste land.

_Maybe she changed her mind and joined Sasori in the secondary assault after all, hm. I hope for her sake she has anyway._

* * *

><p>Naomi lay on the back of a female snake, staring up at the sky lifelessly. She hadn't uttered a word since the moment she had summoned it. Of course, the overly large beast had caught on to the fact that something was wrong based on the uncanny silence.<p>

"It's not like you to be so quiet milady," It spoke concernedly. "What's on your mind?"

The kunoichi shifted slightly. "It's nothing."

"Well your aura certainly says otherwise."

"Yeah well ignore it, it's been going through some crazy changes as of recent."

"Troubled are we?"

"That's understatement of the year," She spoke emotionlessly as she reached for her flute.

As the young kunoichi glanced back up at the sky, she brought the flute towards her mouth, a forlorn tune following.

The snake shook it's head slightly as it twisted and turned through the many forests that made up the land of fire.

_She used to be such a carefree girl.. But the past that she has had to endure.._

The sun cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if it was lit by fire. It was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were splashed with all shades of reds, yellows and even blues. Lazily it sunk down, ready to welcome in the night.

Dusk was fast approaching.

"How close are we?" Naomi spoke, moving the instrument away from her lips momentarily as a wave of worry washed over her.

"We're almost at the border of the land of fire."

"Well speed it up."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>It had taken them pretty much all day, but they had done it. They had succeeded in wiping out an entire nation.<p>

"You're finally done then huh? What took you so long?" Deidara asked his partner, not bothering to spare him a glance.

The ex-sand ninja growled to himself as his eyes locked onto Deidara who was sitting on the ground, happily blowing up his clay creations; Naomi nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" He asked irritatedly.

Glancing at his partner, Deidara grinned sheepishly upon seeing the absence of their other comrade.

"Who, Naomi? I.. err.. thought she was with you."

"Well clearly she isn't!" Sasori snapped as he gestured to the empty space beside him.

"Hey, calm down, hm. It's not my fault that she decided to up and leave."

"Surely you saw her go, you were in the air for heaven's sake."

"If I'm being honest, I was more engrossed in my art and the success of the mission as oppose to whatever Naomi was getting up to."

"Well that makes a change," Sasori muttered as he put a hand to his head as though deep in thought. "Our leader isn't going to be very impressed when he finds out that's she's left."

Deidara smirked to himself as he sent a butterfly over to Sasori, blowing it up next to his solemn face.

"Then we just don't tell him that she's gone do we genius. C'mon, I suppose we better look for her."

Sasori leered at the blonde. Had he had more energy, he'd have struck Deidara for detonating his 'tasteless' art next to him. Unfortunately, he was almost completely drained of chakra.

"I'd rather just tell Pein that she's gone rather than waste my time looking for her. Besides, even if we do find her, she's not just going to return is she? Not without a fight at least and in-case you didn't notice, I've already exhausted most of my chakra."

"So what? we just leave her?"

"Yes. She's as good as dead anyway once the others find out."

"And you're perfectly fine with that?" Deidara asked, getting seemingly angry.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's no skin off my back."

Without another word, Deidara placed a small bird creation on the ground. "Well, you do whatever you want to do."

"You're not seriously going to look for her are you?"

A puff of smoke surrounded them as Deidara enlarged his creation ten fold. It was enough to tell Sasori that he was serious about looking for her.

Sasori shook his head. "You really are wasting your time y'know."

"So you keep saying, but when is anything that you ever say worth listening to?" He mocked with a smirk as he jumped onto the back of his clay bird.

The puppet master sighed, bewildered as to why he was even going to waste his time to find a girl that he had barely known five minutes. But he knew that there was no changing Deidara's mind.

* * *

><p>Naomi stood on the top of the statue of the first Hokage; Hashirama Senju , looking up at the evening sky. The shade of red that the sky had taken reminded her of the Tsukuyomi.<p>

She shuddered at the thought of the optical jutsu.

"I guess this is it then," She spoke aloud as she pried her eyes away from the heavens to her summoning.

"One day milady, things will turn out better for you."

"I await that day with open arms. Farewell for now," She spoke as the snake vanished from this world and back into her own.

Wasting no more time, she crossed the border, now only a short distance from one of the hideouts.

Otagakura had always had an eerie atmosphere about it, danger lurking around almost every corner. But Naomi knew this place all too well. She was aware of every trick and trap that was waiting for any unexpected arrivals.

She sighed as she walked the familiar path where the trees bowed over into an arch.

_This place gives me the creeps.. It's even worse than that dingy cave. Still, I'm here for a good cause.  
><em>

Turning slightly, she observed the skies. There was still no sign of the Akatsuki artists anywhere.

_Maybe they wont try and find me after all. It would certainly save me a lot of bother._

Removing some of her loose hair from her face, Naomi stopped, her red eyes changing to there alternate blue.

She searched the area in front of her, every living creature becoming visible due to their distinctive aura's. It was like looking at a radar. One aura in particular struck her as odd. Whilst she recognised the energy, she felt as though it didn't belong to a sound ninja.

She continued on her way, her eyes still locked on to the target.

_Now who could this be? It's definitely an aura that I know, maybe not one that I am too familiar with but, familiar nonetheless._

She reached into her holster, grabbing her whip for protection.

Reaching the end of the tunnel of tree's she paused again, the presence not to far from her. She braced herself, clutching her whip tighter.

_Here goes.._

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid Deidara, we don't even know where she went, we could be going in the completely wrong direction for all you know."<p>

"I could be, but at least I'm trying, hm."

"That reminds me, why are you so eager to find her?"

Deidara averted his eyes from the puppet master.

"Er, because.. Well she can find tailed beasts easily..and that makes our job easier.. yeah," He said with many pauses.

Sasori grunted. "Whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean, hm?" Deidara asked sharply as he looked at Sasori from over his shoulder.

"It means that you're a fool."

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

Deidara clenched his fists, much to Sasori's amusement.

"Relax Deidara, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Gritting his teeth, the explosive ninja rocked the bird from side to side frantically, Sasori struggling to keep balance.

"Stop it you idiot!" He shouted as his poisonous tail went flying towards Deidara.

"This is why we have separate birds, hm." He informed as he moved out of range of the attack.

"Well you're the one that only thought to make one bird."

"I don't have that much clay left."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you created that giant monstrosity that you have the nerve to call art."

"That 'monstrosity' was a masterpiece!"

"Of course it was. You wouldn't recognise a master piece if it hit you in the face."

"Yeah, and notice that none of your 'art' has ever came close to hitting my face." He smirked, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Watch your mouth Deidara."

"Which one?" He asked, sticking all three tongues out.

Sasori struck him again, this time barely missing him.

"Hey! That one nearly hit me!"

"My bad," Sasori chuckled. "That's what you get for dragging me out on this pointless journey."

"It's not pointless." Deidara smirked.

_Quite the opposite actually._

* * *

><p>A thousand thoughts raced through the mind of the young kunoichi as she stood frozen on the spot, her eyes glued on the person in front of her. She was lost for words.<p>

She rubbed her eyes, her palms applying so much pressure that she saw sparkles.

_No, this can't be happening.. It must be my imagination.._

But she knew it wasn't.

"W..what are you doing here?" She asked with a stutter, her face draining of colour.

"I could ask you the same thing," The person quickly responded.

She took a breath, her heat beat quickening from the adrenaline rush.

_Itachi..Uchiha..He's here..In the Hidden Sound Village..No..This can't be happening, It can't!_

"Answer me!" She shouted, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going back! I can't.. you can't make me!"

Itachi's face twisted into a confused expression. He didn't know what to make of the hysterical girl in front of him. She was a whirl pool of conflicting emotions.

"Naomi, calm down," He demanded, the fragile girl now shaking. He approached her slowly as though she was a wild deer who would bound away at the slightest noise. He was concerned for her.

"I don't wanna go back!" She shouted as she grabbed her whip defensively, ready to strike.

_I can't go back..I have to stay here..for my..for my.._

Her mind went blank as though it was failing her, the stresses of her life had finally caught up to her and she was feeling it worse than ever before.

Her body limp, she dropped to her knees, barely able to balance herself with her hand.

Her blue eyes returned to their usual red as they watched Itachi inch closer and closer to her.

_I can't leave.._ She repeated as though it was a mantra, staggering back to her feet.

Itachi put an arm around her in an attempt to keep her upright as tears formed in her eyes.

Her vision blurred along with her mind. It was over and she knew it. She didn't have the strength to put up a fight, she knew that she would be taken back by the Akatsuki.

And just like before, she was at the mercy of Itachi. Again.

Falling against the shinobi in front of her, she could feel her consciousnesses slipping away.

_My people.. My sister..they need me.._ _Does this nightmare not end?_


	10. My body as a shield

_Author note_: Hey guys! Just to let you know, anything in italics in this chapter is a flashback because it wouldn't be Naruto (or anything associated)nwithout a flash back or twelve. I decided to re-write this chapter since the first version was rushed and contained various mistakes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter ten: My body as a shield.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes shot open, vision blurry.<p>

"No!" She called out, her mind still back at the scene in Otogakure.

Her breathing was irregular as a result of her anxiety. She was still dazed.

"You're awake then," A voice spoke in an almost expecting tone.

She jerked her head towards the person, her hair falling in front of her face. Her vision had started to focus.

"Itachi?" She asked confused, as she pushed the stray hair aside. "Where are we? Are we at the hideout?" She asked in a panic.

"Calm down, we're not at the hideout. Look outside and you'll see for yourself."

Naomi felt herself relax a little, knowing that he hadn't taken her back. She glanced to the opposite side of the small space, realising that they had taken shelter in the base of a tree. Her breath was almost taken from her completely when she took in the spectacle.

A luminescent glow settled upon everything like a boundless shining blanket. The sky cloudless, she could almost make out the arm of the milky way. It was a beautiful night; almost romantic.

"Where are we?" She asked again as she looked around at the vaguely familiar surroundings.

"We're not too far from Otogakure."

"That's good then," She whispered as she looked down solemnly at her make shift bed.

She could hear Itachi shuffling around slightly, followed by the sound of a liquid being poured. Passing him another glance, she saw him walking over to her holding something in his hand.

"Drink this," He said as he handed the drink to her, steam rising up due to the hot temperature.

Accepting the offering, she eyed it curiously.

"Tea?"

He nodded, returning to the small fire to collect his own.

"Now Naomi, I have a few things that I'd like to ask you."

Her breath hitched as she averted her gaze.

"Like what?"

"A lot of things really, mainly what you were doing all the way out here. But, judging from the things you were babbling before you passed out, I assume it has something to do with your past." He spoke coolly as he sipped his tea.

Naomi swallowed hard, eyes widening slightly."M-my past?"

Itachi nodded, his shadow projecting around them due to the dim fire.

There was silence. A select few people knew of her past but she herself had never spoke of it to anyone, not a soul.

Why would Itachi be any different?

She peered at him from the confides of her hair. He seemed calm.

"Why would I tell you about my past?" She asked wearily.

Itachi sipped his tea again as though casually conversing with a friend. His right ring finger shifted slightly, his Akatsuki ring glinting in the moonlight.

"Because right now, It doesn't look too good for you. You've abandoned Deidara and Sasori half way through a mission to go to who I assume is Orochimaru. From that predicament, one would imply that your loyalties lie elsewhere. That alone is enough reason for the Akatsuki to kill you."

Her heart beat echoed in her ears as it drummed against her rib cage.

"So.. are you going to kill me?"

Itachi remained silent as he placed the small cup down beside him. The small noise it made when it connected with the ground reverberated in the confined space.

"Why don't you just give me some answers? For all you know, I may even be able to help you."

"Hm. And why would you want to help me?"

"Because you are a valuable asset to our organisation."

"That's the only reason anybody's interested in me. I'm nothing but a tool."

She laughed sadly as she stared down at her drink, her rippling reflection staring back. When she looked it at, a whole world of memories filled her mind.

"As shinobi, we are all tools, serving who we must with or without consequence. It's the path that we chose to walk," Itachi spoke coldly.

Naomi traced the rim of the cup with her finger, smiling weakly.

"Do you know anything about me? Do you know where I'm from?" She asked.

"I know your name and you're ability. That is as far as my knowledge goes but feel free to enlighten me."

She sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm from the Nadeshiko Village; a village dominated by unique Kunoichi."

Shaking her drink from side to side, she watched as her reflection distorted into a blur.

"A little too unique."

_"Naomi, you are the pride and joy of this family, an heir well and truly worthy of taking the throne after my time," Her mother began as she smiled down at the young girl."I just know that someday you'll find a husband so strong that your heir will be unstoppable."_

_Naomi rolled her eyes as she glanced out of the window at the peaceful land._

_ "Mother, there's plenty of time to think about that, I'm only thirteen. Besides, Mei is apart of this family too y'know."_

_"She is yes, but her eyes are not like yours. She's not nearly as strong as you," Her mother continued as she pulled her daughter into an embrace._

"My kekkei genkai was both a blessing and a curse. Having it meant that I was one of the few people that could actually obtain it but the attention that came with it was unbearable; all because of a stupid village custom."

"A custom?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. You see, the women of the village must venture outside to find a man strong enough to defeat them and once they have, they are taken back to village to marry the Kunoichi they defeated. Of course once that's done, the kunoichi is expected to give birth to an exceptionally strong female heir to carry on the tradition. Naturally, I had more expectations placed upon me, being the next in line to the throne."

She paused, placing her drink beside the bed, her crimson eyes faltering to her hands.

"But to me, being strong isn't just about your ability in battle."

_Naomi's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the hushed sound of talking from down the hall. She could just about make out the sound of her mother and father but who they were speaking to was a mystery._

_Instinctively activating her Seishin, the energy of all living creatures around her became visable. She froze up when her eyes caught a glimpse of a ghastly purple aura in the same room as her parents._

_"Mei." She whispered harshly as she quickly searched for her sisters aura. _

_Seeing that she was safe, the young Naomi groggily got out of her bed and crept across the corridor._

_She paused when she reached the throne room, eavesdropping on the conversation that her parents were having with the stranger._

_"If you leave this village in peace, we will hand over our daughter Mei. She will join this sound village of yours and aid in combat where necessary," Her mother spoke almost emotionlessly._

_Naomi covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her need to scream out in shock. She could hear a low, dark chuckle emitting from the room._

_"And what would I want with a mere child?" The stranger asked in a raspy voice._

_"She is capable of obtaining the Seishin, a blood line trait that only some are fortunate to gain."_

_Naomi felt tears stabbing at her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't believe what her mother was saying. _

_She wasn't going to just let this happen, not to her little sister._

_Without a second thought, she opened the door roughly, stumbling back slightly when she looked into the eyes of the infiltrator. It was like she was looking death in the eye._

_"Naomi? Go back to bed sweetheart," Her mother smiled sweetly as she attempted to usher the child back to her bed quickly._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" She spat, as she scowled at the pale, snake-like man before her._

_He chuckled slightly._

_"My dear child, I was here in search of powerful shinobi to join me in my new village and aid me in my experiments, but it seems that I am done here now. And my name is Orochimaru, you will do well to remember it."_

_Naomi glared at her parents and then back at Orochimaru._

_"You're not taking Mei," She spoke defensively, changing her stance ready to strike.  
><em>

_"Oh what an interesting child you are. Very feisty. Unfortunately, I'm not going to stand here and fight you, It would be a little unfair and I must be on my way."_

_"Mother! Father! Have you no feelings whatsoever? She's your daughter! Your flesh and blood!" Naomi spoke desperately as she glanced at her parents.  
><em>

_"Naomi, she is a shinobi, a weapon in war," Her mother spoke plainly as she left the room, the snake nin following._

_She looked at her father hopelessly. He didn't utter a word._

_Naomi knew there was only one thing she cold do._

_"Wait!"_

_"Yes? What is it now?" Orochimaru hissed as he glanced at her from the corner of his topaz orbs._

_She took a breath, closing her eyes._

_"Take me instead."_

_"No Naomi!" Her mother shouted, immediately perking up Orochimaru's attention._

_"And why should I do that?"_

_She re-opened her eyes to reveal the change in colour, now watching him with her blue, all seeing eyes._

_"There's no chance that Mei will even inherit this kekkei genkai but I guess my mother failed to mention that. I on the other hand already have it and can wield it efficiently. So take me instead in exchange for the safety of the village and my little sister."_

_He smirked to himself as his tongue swept across his pale lips, her mothers pleading cries being drowned out completely._

_"What a treasure you are, a very noble thing to do," He began with a twisted smirk. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms. So long as you give me your loyalty, I will never return to this place."_

"I'm not even sure if my sister knows what happened that night, I don't know if she was even told but, in all honesty, I'd prefer it if she didn't know, so that she wouldn't have to hear how her parents were so cruel that they would just hand her over like that."

Itachi remained silent, absorbing the information that he had just heard. It was unsettling.

"So now you know. I'm a princess from the Nadeshiko Village who affiliated with the likes of Orochimaru to save her sister and her followers."

A silence enveloped the duo, as they both came to terms with their respective pasts.

"We're a lot alike, you and I," Itachi eventually spoke.

Naomi frowned at him. "Really? How?" She asked confused, aware of how Itachi had become as infamous as he is.

"Another time," He simply stated as he stood up from his spot.

"You understand I need to go back now don't you?" She asked with desperation in her voice. "Itachi?"

"You need to rest. You're exhausted, that was made clear earlier when you passed out."

"That reminds me; how long was I out for?"

"Only a couple of hours."

She nodded weakly.

"Will you let me go in the morning?"

Itachi sighed as he glanced at the limp kunoichi.

"You need to sleep."

"I need to go!"

"You're quite the stubborn woman aren't you?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I could think of a few."

She blushed a bright red, mouth agape.

"Itachi! Are you flirting with me?" She asked as though she was genuinely confused.

His reply was delayed.

"Just go to sleep."

Growling, Naomi lay back on her pillow.

"Fine, but when you wake up, don't expect me to still be here."

Rolling onto her side with her back to Itachi, she roughly pulled the covers over her petite body in a huff.

Itachi smiled to himself as he listened to her muttering about 'a great escape' and 'people with stupid eye jutsu'. She amused him to say the least although he would never admit it, not even to himself.

"Goodnight Naomi," He whispered quietly.


	11. Deciding her fate

_**Chapter eleven: Deciding her fate.**_

* * *

><p>Stretching her arms outwards, Naomi let out a loud yawn.<p>

It was early morning, the sun had not yet risen.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she looked around for Itachi. His bed remained neat, as though it had gone unused and he was nowhere in sight.

_I wonder where he could have got to? Hehe, it doesn't matter anyway, I said that Id be gone before he even woke up so.. _

Wasting no time, she put on her armor and grabbed her belongings.

Slowly, she approached the wide opening of the tree trunk peering left and right cautiously.

There was still no sign of him anywhere.

_This seems too easy.. He's probably put traps everywhere.._

As she stepped out from the small space and on to the emerald grass, the sound of several birds filled her ears.

However, they weren't producing the sweet sound of a morning melody or another soothing tune, they were screeching uncontrollably.

Naomi stiffened as she observed the large tree that she had just left.

Nine crows were perched on the thick branches, watching her every move. The second that Naomi had stepped out of the tree and onto the grass, they had started to call out as though they were an alarm of some sort.

"Shhh! Shut up you stupid crows!" She whispered harshly as she waved her hand around wildly.

Naturally, they continued to call out.

Growling, she stormed away from them with her fists clenched. It didn't take long for her to realise that they were following her.

"Oh yeah? Think you're good? Then try this!" She shouted out of frustration as she weaved the hand signs required for her aura clone jutsu.

Nine other clones appeared beside the original Naomi, each one an exact replica of the other. "Scatter!" She called as they simultaneously ran in different directions.

Laughing like a maniac, Naomi took enjoyment from her attempt at tricking the birds. Deep in her heart, she was just a big kid.

She grinned from ear to ear as she continued to run across the meadow vista, the cool breeze moving around her body as though it was embracing her. Her hair whipped around wildly as she outstretched her arms, a giggle emitting from her.

Her smile began to falter however when she heard the sound of all nine crows calling out to one another as they perused her.

"What!? How did you.." She allowed her sentence to linger as she stopped to stare at them intently. It was then she saw their piercing red eyes.

"The sharingan? So you're Itachi's crows?" She said with a laugh. "How could I have been so stupid? Of course you're his crows."

She let out a hefty sigh as she dragged herself back to the tree. She knew that running away was pointless as the crows would continue to follow her and she couldn't bring herself to even try and hurt them.

As she strolled back up the grassy bank, her keen eyes noticed Itachi sat down, staring in to the distance.

_ How long has he been sat there?_

"Can you get these crows away from me please? They're actually starting to creep me out," Naomi spoke as she sat beside Itachi, the shiny black birds landing beside her, squawking loudly.

"You don't like crows?" He asked almost amused.

She frowned as one perched on top of her head, pulling at the individual strands of golden hair.

"Not when they stalk me. And especially not when they're grooming me. Get off!" She said waving her hand around to shoo them away.

Performing the tiger seal, he dispelled the jutsu, the corner of his mouth tilted into the start of a smile.

As he placed his hand back down however, he misjudged the position, placing it on top of Naomi's.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze.

Naomi took in a silent breath at the unexpected contact, her eyes wondering everywhere but beside her. Cheeks flushed, she tilted her head forward so that her hair gave her some coverage. She felt Itachi freeze up himself but he had made no attempt to retract his hand.

Neither of them spoke.

_What do I do? Do I move my hand? Do I say something? What?_

She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, through the sheets of hair.

His onyx eyes remained forward.

"Where's Kisame?" She eventually asked in an attempt to make the situation less awkward.

"He'll be here soon enough," Itachi simply replied.

Naomi nodded, finally allowing her eyes to travel to her hand.

_His hands are surprisingly a lot bigger than I'd have expected.. What the hell Naomi, why are you talking to yourself about his hands?_ She asked herself internally as she raised her eye contact back to his face.

"So what are we staring at?" She asked, as she noticed that he continued watch the dark horizon.

"That," He simply replied as he pointed a slender finger in front of them.

In the distance, the sun had begun to peer. Golden light dribbled over the land like syrup, capturing the world in its warm embrace and igniting the birds into a chorus of cheerful morning melodies. Naomi smiled as the rays shone on to her face, giving her a golden glow to match the earth.

"What a beautiful day," she smiled, almost losing herself in the moment.

"Indeed," Itachi replied boredly as he rose up, his hand leaving hers.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and stare, we have things to be doing."

_You weren't saying that a minute ago, way to kill the mood.. Hold on a second, we?_

"We? What do you mean we?" She asked, standing up so quickly that her head spun. She put a hand to her head to balance herself.

"Leader wants to speak to you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well whatever, I can't make that appointment. Y'see I have places to be so.. if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way."

Itachi grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"I do mind actually."

She stared into his eyes.

"Why wont you just let me go?" She almost whined.

"Because as I said yesterday, you're a valuable asset to our organisation."

"I'm not that valuable. I mean I get that I can find out these tailed beasts for you but you could easily do that without my help."

"We could yes. However, you know about our organisation now, the members, how we operate and our goal. We can't take the risk of you roaming around with that kind of information. What's to stop you from leaking it?"

She grunted, turning away from him.

"Sooner or later, people will find out about it anyway. Don't you think that some people may already have gained intel?"

Itachi let go of her allowing her arm fall back to her side. For a moment she wondered why he had done so until she realised that they had company.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged back," A more cheerful voice spoke.

"Yeah..hello Kisame," She replied monotonously as she folded her arms.

"You've been quite the deviant haven't you? Very foolish. I knew you lacked a few brain cells when you perused myself and Itachi and thought you could defeat us, but associating yourself with Orochimaru? That's a whole new level of idiocy."

"How do you know about that!?" She spat angrily, casting him a glare.

"That's enough Kisame. Don't rile her up," Itachi intervened, the taunting ceasing.

"You told them!?" She baled at the Uchiha prodigy, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I told them where you were. The rest they figured out for themselves."

Naomi growled lowly.

"I've had enough. I'm going to Orochimaru and that's final."

"I don't think so. See if you wanna go, you have to get past us first," Kisame grinned.

"Ha. That's fine by me!" She spoke seriously as she activated her Seishin, eyes alight.

"Oh, you're as feisty as ever," Kisame chuckled as he grabbed his Samehada and brought it out in front of him, a small crater appearing in the soft ground where it rested.

"Kisame stop," Itachi began. "Naomi we're not going to fight you, that would be pointless. If you just co-operate for once, you may find that things will work out. If however you chose to run then.. What happens to you is out of my hands."

"So you're saying what? That I wait around until it's too late?"

"No. I'm saying that you should wait around until everything works out."

"I don't know why you're even bothering, she doesn't want to co-operate and she's unwilling to listen to anything you have to say. As far as I'm concerned, she's ours for the killing." Kisame grinned, lifting his sword so it was inches away from Naomi's nose.

Naomi took a step back, knowing not to try and touch the sword on an account of it shearing at her very flesh. She glanced over to Itachi, watching his movements carefully.

"So what's it to be Naomi?" Kisame spoke in place of Itachi. "Do we have to go round two?"

The kunoichi bit down on her lip, angry that it was taking so long for her to return to Orochimaru.

_If I go now, I'll most likely die, in which case, there's nothing to stop him returning to the village and harming the people there.. But if I leave with the Akatsuki, they may still forbid me from returning here. If that was the case, I'd end up in exactly the same predicament I am now.. There is still a small chance though that after they have no use for me they'll let me go but.. who knows how long that will be._

Naomi pressed a finger to her lips, thinking over the best solution.

"Im waiting," The ex-mist ninja chimed, itching for a fight.

Swollowing her pride, she reluctantly provided her answer.

"Fine. I'll co-operate."

"Ah, such a shame. I'm just aching for a fight, guess I'll have to find it elsewhere," Kisame smirked.

Naomi deactivated her kekkei genkai, glancing at Itachi. He remained a blank canvas, showing no sign of emotion.

"Let's just go," She sighed, her mood lowering.

"We're not going with you."

"Huh?" She asked, her spirits lightening.

_So I have no one accompanying me?  
><em>

Kisame chuckled. "Don't get too excited, you wont be going alone."

Her face dropped again.

"So.. Who am I going with?"

He chuckled again, this time lower.

"The people that we came out here to meet."

"Just tell me!"

"But that will spoil the surprise. You'll just have to see for yourself soon enough." He spoke, flashing her a toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Naomi held a hand to her head, eyes closed.<p>

_This day just goes from bad to worse.._

"Hey bitch, long time no see," The Akatsuki jashinist smirked as he rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Missed me?"

She sighed. "Not particularly."

"What a mean thing to say, that cut deep." Hidan pouted.

"Really?" She asked in reference to her companions, directing the question at Itachi and Kisame. "Couldn't you just take me?"

"Sorry. Leaders orders," Kisame informed her, clearly amused by her misfortune.

"What, you don't like us? Is that it?"

Naomi stepped to the side, allowing Hidan's elbow to fall from her shoulder.

"No, I don't like you."

"Well after the stunt you pulled at our last encounter, I'm not particularly fond of you either."

"Yeah, it really seems that way," She spoke in disgust as she approached Itachi.

Despite his height, he was still taller than her, meaning she had to look up to meet his intimidating gaze.

"What I told you.. Don't breath a word to anyone," She began as she glanced down nervously at her hand. "See you around.. hopefully." She smiled as she turned back to her newest comrades.

_ Here goes nothing I guess._

* * *

><p>Naomi walked in the middle of the 'Zombie duo'. She had originally taken her place beside Kakuzu but Hidan had veered around them both, shifting her to the middle.<p>

"So which of the bases is it this time?" Hidan asked as he observed the skies, neglecting where his feet were landing completely.

"The one in the Amegakure."

"Ah come on! I hate that place, the weathers shit and it's creepy looking."

Kakuzu sighed, already annoyed by Hidan's moaning.

They had only been walking for ten minutes.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He snarled at his partner.

Naomi rolled her eyes as Hidan leaned over her slightly to get closer to Kakuzu.

"You're one to talk!"

"If you don't shut that yap of yours, I'll make sure you never complain again."

"Tsk. What was that? Are you threatening me? Get real."

"I'm warning you Hidan."

"Ah whatever," Hidan replied as he ran a hand through his slicked back, silver hair. "So Naomi, you ran away huh?" He asked, turning his attention to the accompanying female.

"Obviously," She spoke as though he was a moron.

"Why? Didn't you like Deidara and Sasori?"

She frowned at him.

"I have no problem with either of them, quite the opposite actually."

"Sasori or Deidara?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said Sasori or Deidara," He repeated loudly.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Hidan face palmed, biting down on his tongue.

"Which one would you rather.. er.. how should I put it.. be romantically involved with." He elaborated.

She blinked.

_Is he actually saying these words?_

"I don't have time to think about romance, I'm a shinobi. My time is spent training and completing missions."

"Don't start with all that shit, you're just trying to avoid answering the question."

Naomi sighed irritatedly.

"Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Because he's an annoying idiot." Kakuzu interrupted as he scowled at his team mate.

"Shut up Kakuzu, nobody was talking to you."

A low throaty growl could be heard from Kakuzu as he leered at the Jashinist.

"So c'mon, answer the question." Hidan said with a smirk, completely ignoring his partners death glare.

"If I answer it, will you shut up?"

"Hm, I can try but I'm not promising anything."

She shook her head.

"Fine, Deidara. Now stop talking."

Hidan nodded as he put his hands behind his head. For a moment he remained silent. But, the moment was short lived.

"Deidara or Itachi?"

Naomi growled as she moved to the other side of Kakuzu, away from Hidan.

"Shut up." She groaned.

"Why? I just want to get you know you better."

"Hidan, if you don't stop harassing Naomi right now, I swear, I will kill you."

"Oh-ho. Got a soft spot for her have you old timer?" Hidan asked, wiggling his eyes brows, a smirk gracing his lips.

"No you moron. I'm just sick of having to listen to your pitiful attempts of making conversation."

As the duo continued to argue, Naomi frowned, retreating to her thoughts.

_This is torture, Hidan is so annoying.. Why couldn't I have just stayed with Itachi? Then again, why do I want to stay with Itachi? It's his fault I'm in this situation in the first place.. still, I'd rather be by his side than with anyone else.. except maybe Deidara.. I wonder where he is now?  
><em>

Naomi sighed mentally as she watched her newest comrades attack each other in fits of rage.

_The sooner this is over, the better. _


	12. A double agent

_**Chapter twelve: A double agent.**_

* * *

><p>The day had been post-card perfect up until the trio had reached Amegakure.<p>

The once beautiful, cloudless sky had been replaced by a mass of silver clouds showering intense sheets of rain. From the large amount of water the village produced and the water proof clothes that the villages inhabitants wore, one could assume that the weather never changed. It was only natural that they would name the village accordingly.

The Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Man I hate this crappy weather! My feet are soaked and I'm freezing." Hidan moaned as he shook his foot around like a dog who was trying to dry it's fur, droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Stop flicking rain everywhere." Kakuzu growled as he kept his distance as not to get any wetter than he already was.

"Oh yeah, because me flicking rain off my foot is so bad compared to all this." The jashinist replied sarcastically as he gestured to the thick sheets all around them. Muttering to himself he stopped not too far in front of them, shaking himself dry once again.

"Are you stupid? What did I just say!?" Kakuzu snarled, the irritation clear in his voice.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Hidan shouted, jumping into a large puddle defiantly and splashing the water over both Kakuzu and Naomi.

"You idiot! What the hell was that for!?" Naomi shrieked as she stood with her arms out, the water like ice on her skin.

"Because I can do what I want." He replied, laughing as he observed the looks on their faces.

Naomi sighed irritatedly.

Hidan had done nothing but aggravate her since the beginning of their journey; making stupid remarks, asking pointless questions. She had had enough. Angrily, she sprang at Hidan with lightening speed, spearing him into the puddle that he had just used to soak them.

"You bitch! I'm fucking soaked now!" He began as he leered at her. "I swear to Lord Jashin I will kill you!"

Naomi, straddling Hidan, passed him a challenging glance. "You've said that once already. If you're going to make a threat, at least try to carry it out," She spoke plainly as she started to get up, only for Hidan to grab her wrists with one hand in an attempt to prevent her.

"Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to force herself free from his grip.

"Not a chance." He smirked, reaching for his scythe from the awkward position that he was in. "You practically just gave me permission to sacrifice you so I will."

Naomi's eyes widened as she felt herself being forced backwards, out of Hidan grip. She looked behind her to see Kakuzu force-ably removing her from the foul mouthed Jashinist.

_Woah!_

Stumbling slightly back on her feet, she watched as an enraged Kakuzu punched Hidan in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. She blinked in shock at just how strong a punch it was.

_Jeez, don't wanna get on the wrong side of him anytime soon._

Hidan staggered to his feet cursing as he did so. He struck Kakuzu with his triple bladed scythe who easily stopped it with the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna kill you Kakuzu!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Ha! good luck!"

Hidan added more force to his weapon but it wasn't enough to overcome the sheer strength of Kakuzu.

Naomi blushed out of embarrassment as people began to stop and stare at the spectacle before them.

"Uh guys? I really think you should stop this fighting, people are starting to stare," She whispered harshly, the crowds multiplying in size by the very second.

"No!" Hidan shouted back. "Not until Ive dealt with him!"

Naomi brought her hand to her face, veiling it as she backed away from them to blend in with the town's folk.

Finally reaching the end of his tether, Kakuzu pushed Hidan backwards, sending him back into the puddle from which he had been forced into by Naomi only moments ago.

"For fuck sake!" Hidan shouted, now absolutely saturated.

He jumped up, lunging at his comrade again, only to be stopped half way by a wall of solid paper.

"Hidan, Kakuzu; stop this petty quarrel."

Looking up, they caught site of the angel of Amegakure: Konan.

Naomi quirked an eyebrow as she observed the cobalt, blue haired kunoichi in front of her. She wore the Akatsuki robe which told her she was a member, but she had never seen her in person before so she knew next to nothing about her.

"He started it!" Hidan accused like a child as he pointed a finger towards the so called culprit.

"It doesn't matter who started it. All that matters is that you're doing as you're supposed to; as Pein ordered."

"We are, we brought bitch here," Hidan replied, gesturing to Naomi with his thumb.

Naomi glared at Hidan, even from the distance she was at she could clearly hear the vulgar language he had used to describe her.

Konan's amber eyes cast their sorrowful gaze upon the Akatsuki subordinate.

"Pein is expecting you," were the only words she spoke to her before she turned her attention back to Hidan and Kakuzu. "See that she is escorted the entirety of the way. The last thing we want is another attempted escape."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

_I'm not going to walk all the way out here just to run away again am I?_

"Understood," Kakuzu spoke as Konan vanished in a whirlwind of paper.

"Hurry up. I wanna get out of this rain," Hidan spoke, evidently holding back his anger towards his partner for the sake of Konan.

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles before letting his hand relax beside him.

"Move then."

"Don't push me Kakuzu," He replied through gritted teeth.

_Sheesh, don't they ever stop?_ Naomi wondered as she trailed past them, prompting them to follow her.

"Hey! Where are you going? We walk and you follow!" Hidan told her as he rushed to get ahead of her.

"Well walk and I'll follow!" She shouted back.

* * *

><p>Red eyes wondered all around the industrialized looking base at the many exotic looking statues.<p>

_As much as I hate to agree with Hidan, this place really is creepy looking. _

"So you've finally arrived, you're late."

Naomi pried her eyes from her surroundings to the person addressing them. She stiffened under his piercing gaze.

"Apologies for the delay sir, you know what Hidan's like."

"Me!?" Hidan shouted back.

"Silence. Don't start having another argument," Pein warned, voice low.

It was clear that he wasn't in the best of moods.

Surprisingly enough, Hidan listened to his orders.

"I have a new assignment for the two of you but, I have other matters to attend to."

His eyes fixated themselves on Naomi.

"Konan has all the details that you need to know," He finished, cuing the duo to leave the room.

Naomi fidgeted as Hidan and Kakuzu left her alone with Pein. She wasn't usually one to be intimidated, but from her experiences with the man in front of her, she couldn't help but feel anxious. After all, she had never even seen him give off an aura.

There was an eerie silence as she waited for him to say something, anything.

She could hear her heart racing at the anticipation.

"Well, what a troublesome kunoichi you turned out to be," He began, Naomi remaining silent with her eyes glued to the floor. "Didn't I tell you what would happen if you tried to run away?"

Naomi squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of Pein's footsteps echoed throughout the bare room, alerting her that he was approaching her.

"Well?" He asked, stopping directly in front of her.

She remained silent, refusing to speak.

"Answer me!"

She nodded weakly.

"Yes, you did."

"I thought as much."

There was silence again.

"So why haven't you already tried to kill me?" She dared to ask, as her maroon eyes cautiously fluttered open to finally look into his lavender ones.

His face remained cold as he continued to stare at her.

"Now that's the interesting part."

"Interesting? Interesting how?"

He smirked slightly as he gazed out of the large window.

"Well as it goes, Orochimaru is a former member of the Akatsuki."

"Orochimaru? In the Akatsuki?"

"That is correct. However, once his plans to obtain the sharingan failed, he defected."

She frowned.

_The sharingan? Does he mean Itachi?  
><em>

"Regardless of his reasons for leaving, the consequences are the same for every member - that includes him."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Hold on! You're not going to ask me to kill him are you? I wouldn't stand a chance!" She responded with a flash of worry.

He shook his head.

"Lets not jump to conclusions."

She let out a breath as Pein turned on his heel, walking over to a ledge that over looked the village. His mind seemed to wonder elsewhere momentarily as he looked at the rain with his usual blank expression.

"Tell me Naomi, what exactly is it that you do in the services of Orochimaru?"

She reached a hand up to her neck nervously, glancing at the ground.

"Why?"

He turned to her briefly, arms behind him gripping the steel bar.

"Because this is your second and last chance. I don't do second chances often so you're lucky. Very lucky. In other words; you'll tell me everything I want to know or I will kill you where you stand."

Naomi swallowed hard, as much as it pained her to think of herself as weak in any way, she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"I am used for many things, mainly tracking people down and assassinations but I have had other roles too."

"Such as?"

She rubbed her arms.

"I have been used in his goal to obtain every jutsu. Kabuto would often take samples of my cells and blood and such in an attempt to gain knowledge of my kekkei genki."

Pain placed a hand on his cheek, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And how did that go?"

"Well every analysis left us to assume that he could only obtain it by.. using me as a vessel. Luckily for me though, he has his eyes set upon another."

Her mind wondered briefly to Sasuke and then to Itachi.

_I never did tell him about Sasuke.. I wonder if he knows already?_

"What a pitiful existence," Pein commented. "Assassinations though? From your fighting style, I would not have chosen to use you as an assassin but, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Me neither but, Otogakure has a limited amount of skillful ninja and so I believe it to be more of a case of making the most of what you have."

Pein pushed himself against the bar.

"I see. I'm surprised to see you being so honest. I couldn't help but notice that during our last conversation you lied to me. So tell me really; why did you attack Kisame and Itachi?"

Her foot shifted slightly.

She was aware that by leaking information about Orochimaru that she was betraying him but right now, what choice did she have? Rubbing her arm sheepishly, she began to speak.

"A few years ago, Orochimaru gave me and a few others a small book full of people's names. Some were shinobi whilst others weren't. He told us that everybody listed in the books we were given was to be either killed or incapacitated as noted and that it was our priority that each person was dealt with accordingly. Itachi was one of the names in my book with orders that he were to be incapacitated. I wasn't told anything about his ninja abilities although naturally I knew he would be a formidable opponent. Still, an order is an order and I had to do as I was told."

"Sending you after Itachi? Sounds to me like he wanted you out of the way but, what do I know?" He spoke, causing Naomi to think over the idea of him wanting her dead. "So do you take orders from Orochimaru directly?"

Naomi nodded.

"Yes, and him alone."

"Excellent. It seems that I'll be letting you live after all," He began. "As of today, you work for the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki alone. But.." He turned to look at her once again. "Aside from hunting Jinchuriki, you are to spy on Orochimaru; keep and eye on him for us and alert us to anything we should be aware of, amongst other things."

"Spy on Orochimaru?" She repeated. "Don't you think someone more skilled in spying should do that? Like Zetsu?"

"Zetsu will have his role too, don't worry. As you have just explained, you work directly under Orochimaru so there's no need for him to suspect that you're up to anything. But, I understand that communicating what you need to may be difficult, which is where Zetsu will come in. He will tell you any orders that I have given, and you will report any news to him."

Naomi pursed her lips.

"This may work in theory but in practice it will be a totally different story. How am I supposed to hunt tailed beasts and spy on Orochimaru? He's going to find out what I'm up to sooner or later, he's not stupid."

"He will only find out what you allow him to."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So what happens now? I stroll in like nothings happened? I've been gone for far too long."

"You go back to Orochimaru and do as I've asked. This time, if you disobey me, you will most certainly die."

"And what am I meant to tell him about my sudden disappearance?"

"Tell him that you were captured by the Akatsuki. Let him know that we are still active and we will come for our revenge. That much is certain."

Naomi watched as Pein left the room, his final words fresh in her mind.

She stared out at the village, the rain soothing her slightly as she gathered her thoughts.

_So I'm a double agent now? This is going to end badly and I know it.. I have to help the Akatsuki for the sake of my life but I have to help Orochimaru for the sake of my sister. Gah, why can't he just die? Why can't I just be free.. that's all I really want.. to be free.._

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Naomi's doing? Think she's dead yet?" Kisame smirked as he and Itachi sat in a dango shop, about to begin their search for the five tails.<p>

"Of course she's not dead," Itachi spoke plainly as he bit into the soft, doughy treat before him.

He always did have a sweet tooth.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

Itachi gently placed down the stick which had once held three dango on it, pushing the small plate aside.

"I presented Pein with a solution to our problem."

Kisame grinned to himself as he sipped his tea.

"You mean Orochimaru?"

"Exactly."

The shark nin raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly is she going to help in that situation?"

Rising from his seat, Itachi placed down the required amount of ryo, urging for his partner hurry up so thy could leave.

"She's not really. We already know as much as we need to but she is going to be told that we are using her as a spy."

"And that's a lie?"

"Not entirely. She will be doing the odd job here and there for the Akatsuki and ensuring that he isn't up to anything but, for the most part, she is being used as a warning. She will tell Orochimaru that she was captured by us, as a reminder that we're still out to get him."

Kisame nodded as he briskly walked down the dusty road along side his partner.

"And all of this was your doing?"

Itachi nodded.

"Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for the girl Itachi." Kisame chuckled as he looked at his partner. "What am I saying? Of course you have, why else would you go to all of this trouble to ensure her safety?" He spoke as though it was a fact.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was because she was a valuable asset to our organisation?" He inquired, not bothering to look at the shark nin who he already assumed wouldn't believe him.

"Sure, whatever." He chuckled as they continued onwards to their destination.


	13. Into the snakes den

_**Chapter thirteen: Into the snakes den.**_

* * *

><p>Naomi kicked her legs backwards and forwards as she sat atop of a tree not too far from Amegakure, twirling a kunai around her finger.<p>

As she was about to leave for Otogakure, Konan had told her that Deidara and Sasori would be escorting her there to 'make the journey quicker' although she knew it was because she didn't trust her.

She sighed as her mind began to wonder of its own accord to distant memories.

_"Can you teach me how to use the Shisen?"_

_Naomi half smiled at her younger sister._

_ "Mei, it's not a jutsu that you can learn."_

_Mei pouted, folding her arms across her chest._

_ "Why not? If you can use it, it's only fair that I should be able to use it too!"_

_"Take it from me, you're better off not having it."_

_"But why? I want to learn as many jutsu as possible so I can become a strong queen!"_

_Naomi looked into her sisters scarlet eyes as if reading her like a book. She could clearly see the passion that her sister held for wanting to gain power and prove her worth to everyone.  
><em>

_"Y'know, being strong isn't just about how many jutsu you can master."_

_"Oh yeah? What does it mean then?" She asked, her voice leaking with curiosity._

_"I'll let you find that out for yourself."_

Naomi smiled to herself.

"She was such a naïve girl back then, I wonder how she is now? It's been so long since I last saw her," She spoke aloud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, hm," A voice commented from not too far away.

Naomi stopped twirling the kunai but her eyes remained forward.

"This coming from the stalker," She replied as she hopped down from the tree, putting her hands out in front of her to balance herself.

"Stalker? You wish."

"When you're standing behind tree's spying on me, I don't need to wish Deidara."

Emerging from behind the tree's with Sasori beside him, Deidara gave Naomi his signature smirk.

She grinned as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You're late."

In a flash, Hiruko's scorpion tail came shooting towards Naomi.

Quick on her feet however, she was able to dodge it by springing backwards.

"What the hell was that for!?" She shouted as a small drop of poison landed inches away from her feet.

"For running away," He simply replied as he tried to strike her again.

She jumped back into the tree that she was in just moments ago, staring down at the twosome cautiously.

"Yes. I ran away, but I'm still here aren't I?" She tried to reason.

This time, she found herself trying to avoid several poison coated senbon which she did by jumping back down from the tree, causing them to become wedged in the wood.

"You might still be here, but as far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a pawn of Orochimaru," He spoke distastefully. "And I don't particularly like Orochimaru."

"Actually, I'm more like a knight as oppose to a pawn," She corrected, only to be met with even more senbon which she managed to evade by intercepting them with her kunai.

"Don't you think you should stop before you do some damage?" Deidara asked as he watched Naomi run around like a feral raccoon to avoid several more poisoning attacks.

"No, I don't. In fact, I think I should carry on."

"But you could poison her."

Sasori stopped momentarily to look at his partner.

"Really? I wouldn't of guessed my poison would do anything of the sort."

"Just stop attacking her."

"Oh that's right, I forgot you cared about her well being."

Whilst Sasori had turned his attention to Deidara, Naomi had taken it as her opening. She shaped her hands as though holding a ball, a large sphere of aura appearing shortly after.

As Sasori turned his attention back to the Kunoichi she threw the ball of energy towards him.

Deidara was first to react, jumping to safety in the tree's whilst Sasori jumped to the left, just out of reach.

"Are you going to stop attacking me now?" She asked impatiently, her hand hovering over her holster ready to grab her whip as she observed the stance that Sasori had taken.

"Yes, he will," Deidara replied on Sasori's behalf, his hands in his pouches. "Besides, we have places to be don't we, hm?" He finished as he enlarged two clay birds in the small clearing in front of him, landing skillfully on to one of the creations backs.

Sasori growled, reluctant to stop his assault.

"Your carriage, milady," Deidara smirked as he held his hand out to Naomi.

She let out a girlish giggle as he pulled her onto the back of the bird.

"Why thank you kind sir," She replied to him.

"Disgusting," Sasori muttered as he climbed aboard his own bird, eyeing the two like they were a plague.

"Ah, don't get jealous Sasori, you're still my number one," Naomi joked as she winked in his direction, much to his disgust.

Not a moment too soon, the birds jumped up from the ground, taking to the deep blue skies above.

Naomi had almost forgotten what is was like to fly, latching on to Deidara for support.

"Smooth," He stated as he glanced at her from the corner of his cerulean eyes.

"Don't get any idea's, I just lost my balance is all," She informed him as she slowly released her grip, adjusting to the way the bird swayed against the cool wind.

* * *

><p>Naomi sighed boredly as the two artists discussed possible locations for their next tailed beast search. From what she had gathered, the were searching for the three tails which they believed to be somewhere near Kirigakure.<p>

Her hand soon found it's way to her weapons pouch, searching around for her flute.

A sweet melody filled the air as Naomi played the instrument. It was the kind of tune that you would dance to with a partner- the romantic sort. She didn't know why the tune had come to her mind, nor did she question it. She just played along.

_I always have liked this song, it's one that grabs people attention. That's why I played it back when I first layed eyes on Itachi.. to catch his attention._

Her fingers moved over the instrument carefully, changing from one note to the next habitually.

_Thinking of Itachi, I must remember to thank him. After all, he's probably the reason I'm still alive, he said it would all work out and it did._

As she peered at Deidara, she saw that he was watching her like a hawk. Naturally, she ceased her playing.

"Oh, don't stop, I was enjoying it, hm."

She raised an eyebrow, pointing the flute at him.

"How do you expect me to play when you're staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring, I was just watching.. for a long time."

"That's staring."

He shook his head, no.

"I was admiring."

"Admiring what? The make of flute?"

"You obviously," He replied, referring to his admiration of her musical talent.

"Urg. Stop flirting with her will you? It's pitiful." Sasori remarked much to Deidara's embarrassment.

"I wasn't flirting, hm!" He shouted, clenching his fist, face red.

"Of course you weren't."

Naomi tugged on the bottom of Deidara's cloak, diverting his gaze from the puppeteer.

"Ignore him, just sit down."

Reluctantly, he did as she asked, but not without scowling at his partner.

"You're starting to remind me of Hidan and Kakuzu."

Deidara scoffed.

"Oh please. We're far from the greed of Kakuzu and the arrogance of Hidan."

"You're arrogant yourself Deidara," Naomi commented.

"I'm not as bad as Hidan."

"So who's who in that situation?" Sasori asked as though he was genuinely interested.

She put a finger to her lips.

"Hmmm, I guess you would be Kakuzu and Deidara would be Hidan."

"How do you get that conclusion?"

"Well Kakuzu is very impatient, much like you and Hidan is the only other choice for Deidara."

Deidara frowned, clearly unhappy with being compared to Hidan.

"What?" Naomi asked innocently.

"I'm nothing like Hidan."

"Never said you were, I said that there just wasn't any other choice."

"Yes but I still got compared to Hidan."

"I don't know why you're moaning," Sasori began. "I got compared to Kakuzu."

Naomi looked down at the ground below them, the scenery only lasting a fleeting moment as it continuously changed to something new.

_Soon I'll be face to face with Orochimaru_. _Pein has requested that I tell him I was captured but.. will he believe that?_

Shaking the doubt from her mind, she continued to play the tune that she had been playing prior to being interrupted. She soon became lost in the melody as they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Dusk arrived faster than Naomi anticipated and she soon found herself on familiar territory.<p>

She activated her Shisen, blazing, blue eyes scanning the area cautiously in search for anybody who may be watching them.

Luckily for her, the coast was clear.

"Guess this is it then," Deidara said as he hopped back on top of his bird.

"Yeah, but no doubt I'll be running around after giant chakra monsters again in no time."

"That's a definite. When you're one of the Akatsuki, there's never a moments rest."

"You're forgetting though, I'm not a member."

"Hm. Lucky for some."

"Will you two hurry up and say you're needless goodbye's? In case you have forgotten Deidara, we have places to be ourselves," Sasori piped up.

"I'll miss you too," Naomi replied boredly as she threw her cloak towards him. "Look after that will you?" She smirked much to his disapproval.

"See you around," Deidara waved as he commanded the two birds to leave the ground with a jump.

"See ya'," She smiled back as she bid them one final farewell before taking off in the direction of the base.

She ran as quick as she could, faster than she had ever moved before. She hadn't seen Orochimaru for almost a month and she feared that by now, he would probably have used Sasuke as his vessel.

_When I saw Sakon, he told me that Orochimaru had been left basically incapacitated, that was only last week and since then, it is likely they brought Sasuke to him. With that in mind, he's going to be pretty much at full power._

Her heart rate quickened as it tried to keep up with her fast movements.

_I haven't even considered what exactly I'm going to tell him. But, there's no time for that now..  
><em>

As the sky grew darker and darker, Otogakure was cloaked with an even eerier than usual feeling. Naomi shivered as a chill breeze crept up her spine.

Breathing heavy, she almost collapsed from relief when she found herself facing the entrance to the lair.

_This is it.. the den of the snake._

Candle's flickered feebly as they lit the corridor ahead. The breeze that found its way inside brushed against the light, causing it to flicker towards Naomi.

It was as though it was beckoning her inside.

Taking a deep breath in and out, she regained her composure, her legs moving almost automatically towards the lairs entrance.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor as she made her way down the small set of stairs and onto the wooden floor.

In the distance, she could hear the shrill screams of Orochimaru's prisoners. Some cried out in pain, others wanting freedom. As the groans got louder the closer she got, Naomi rubbed her hands up and down her arms to comfort herself.

_I should be used to it by now, but the more I hear it, the worse it makes me feel. Tsk. And my mother and father were willing to give my sister to this man._

She scowled at the sheer thought of her sister having anything to do with the likes of Orochimaru, momentarily blocking out the sounds of the inmates.

_I need to calm down before I get to Orochimaru otherwise this whole thing will fail._

As she reached a fork in the road with three different ways to go, Naomi reached for her flute playing a simple six note tune.

The ground beneath her began to stir, as it shook from side to side. She took a step back as a set of stairs began to reveal themselves from where she had previously been standing.

Without hesitation, she descended deeper into the base.

This level of the hideout was even darker than the rest. Naomi had to activated her Shisen just to see where she was going.

_He's just up ahead.. I can see his ghastly aura even from here._

Eyes fixated on the door straight ahead of her, Naomi came to an abrupt stop sensing somebody behind her.

"Naomi?"

She didn't turn around, there was no need. She already knew who it was.

"Kabuto," She said monotonously.

She could practically feel the smirk that was on his lips.

"My, you've been gone for so long. We presumed that you were dead."

She shifted sightly at the way he said that to her.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

He remained silent, smirking.

"So where have you been exactly? You disappear without a word for an entire month and now here you are out of the blue."

She turned her head slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"That's for Lord Orochimaru to know, not you," She informed as she continued to make her way to the room just up ahead.

Her ears picked up the sound of Kabuto chuckling as he ascended the stairs that had just appeared thanks to Naomi. She growled slightly as she continued to move.

The door was heavy, two large snakes carved onto it in a twisting shape. She held out her hand, hesitating slightly.

_This is it, he's behind this door. Everything that my life revolves around is behind this door. My fate._

The sound of her knuckles connecting with the wood reverberated around the narrow room as she waited outside the door with much anticipation. It seemed like an eternity had passed before another sound was made.

"Come in," A raspy voice beckoned from the other side making every hair on Naomi's body stand to attention.


	14. Suspicion

_**Chapter fourteen: Suspicion.**_

* * *

><p>She slowly retracted her hand to her side, anxious about what would proceed.<p>

She shivered as his rasped voiced rang in her ears.

Slowly she turned the knob and pushed lightly.

The door creaked open due to the rusting of the hinges, a bright light casting upon her face. In that moment, she could make out two silhouettes.

Her eyes instantly landed upon Orochimaru, his eyes glowing in the darkness as though he was ready to strike. Beside him stood Sasuke Uchiha, a blank expression on his face.

A smirk graced the lips of the sannin, his long tongue sliding across his bottom lip.

"Ah, my dear Naomi. You have returned to me at last," He greeted. "We thought that you were dead."

She frowned as her sparkling maroon eyes wondered to Sasuke, Orochimaru's yellow ones following.

"The newest addition to Otogakure," The snake smirked, amused, as his hand instinctively wondered to his new student, hovering above his head. "So tell me, since you failed to complete a simple assassination, where have you been for so long?"

Prying her eyes away from the young Uchiha, she observed the man in front of her.

"Will he be staying?"

Orochimaru's pale face twisted into a confused frown.

"But of course, It is just a de-brief after all."

She was quick to realise that he was unwilling to let Sasuke out of his line of sight, much to her dismay.

"Well yes but, I don't think he should be here listening in on what I have to tell you."

He chuckled as his eyes wandered over to his future vessel, his eyes looking him up and down.

"Fine, but it better be as important as you're implying," He answered reluctantly as he waved Sasuke out of the room with a single gesture.

Onyx eyes locked with ruby ones as the raven haired ninja glared at Naomi. Briefly, Itachi flashed through her mind but she quickly cleared the thought as Orochimaru began to speak.

"Out with it then, what is so important?" He asked impatiently as his fingers splayed over his knee's.

She took a deep breath, her face remaining blank.

"Akatsuki," She simply spoke.

For a moment, she thought that she saw the faintest hint of fear as his eyes widened slightly.

"The Akatsuki huh? Please continue, I'm intrigued."

She nodded before she spoke again.

"Well as you know, Itachi is listed in my little red book and whilst on my way back from my mission, I encountered him," She began truthfully. "Naturally I was unable to defeat him but rather than just finishing me off there and then, they took me back to their hideout for interrogating."

She watched as the smirk on Orochimaru's lips grew, he had given her an opponent to take down that she never stood a chance against and yet showed no regard for her well being.

She bit her lip to control her anger, she really was just a tool.

"They kept me imprisoned for weeks, using all matter of techniques to get information out of, including the Tsukuyomi. I refused to tell them anything and eventually they gave up, allowing me my freedom so long as I delivered a message. "

"A message? What message could they possibly want me to receive? "

She glanced up again, into his paralyzing eyes.

"That they are stronger than ever and they will come for their revenge."

The room fell silent, only the sound of the candles burning the wick audible when suddenly, Orochimaru burst into a loud cackle, one that rattled throughout the entire lair.

Naomi watched as the serpent clutched his stomach as though trying to show her just how funny he thought this whole situation was. She didn't question him, she simply allowed him to continue.

"So what exactly did you tell them?"

Naomi could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest as she thought of something to say.

"Nothing. All they know is that I'm from Otogakure because they found my head band."

He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"How resilient of you. I can only imagine what you've been through.. You are dismissed for now. Send Sasuke back in would you?"

_What? That's it?_ She thought to herself as she hesitantly left the room. _I have the feeling that he knows something more has happened._

Her footsteps echoed as she walked through the narrow passage, her eyes landing upon Sasuke who was leaning coolly against the wall.

"You can go back in now," She told him simply as she continued on her way. She heard him grunt in disapproval behind her but chose to ignore it.

_I think the best thing I can do is keep a low profile. If that's even possible._

* * *

><p>"So what do we know about the five tails?" Kisame asked his partner as they made their way along a rocky path. He seemed keener to complete the mission than usual.<p>

"The Jinchuriki itself is know as Han, he hails from Iwagakure and according to Deidara has a negative outlook on humanity having been neglected and hated by the village. That being said it's very possible that he defected from the village as a result but, we're going to Iwagakure regardless."

Kisame nodded with an amused smile. Itachi always was a knowledgeable ninja, even when it came to the obscure subject of tailed beasts.

"Do we have a plan?"

Itachi passed a glance to his partner.

"Since we are known in the village, we should avoid drawing any attention to ourselves through any unnecessary conflict. We will target Han specifically. Should it be the case that he has defected, we should try to gather information on his whereabouts, as well as the four tails'"

"Ah yes, Id heard that the four tails was also from Iwagakure. But, from what I've been told, he has a habit of moving from place to place."

There was a short pause as Itachi scanned the area. They were close to crossing the border in to Iwagakure and without a doubt they would be intercepted by the village's shinobi if they weren't careful.

"Well whatever happens, just try not to over do it with those eyes of yours; as powerful as they are, you can't afford to keep pushing yourself."

The tone of Kisame's voice portrayed his genuine concern for his partner, something that Itachi noted.

"I know," He replied solemnly.

* * *

><p>Naomi made her way towards the part of the lair she hated the most; the cells.<p>

Kabuto had given her the task of carrying out some tests on his be-half having been summoned by Orochimaru. As much as she loathed to do it, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Covering her ears, she tried to block out the sound of the pleas and groans whilst avoiding several hands that stuck out from between the bars trying to grab her.

_This place gives me the creeps.._

She turned the corner, heading towards one of the prep rooms.

She was told that everything she needed to know was on a brown clip board inside. Frankly, she just wanted to get the job done as quick as possible.

Forcefully opening the door, she wasted no time in searching for the clip board.

The room was quite small in size, decorated by three long tables that were covered in various trinkets and medical equipment. She grimaced as she saw a human heart carelessly stored in a dirty jar.

_Nice. Why would anybody want to keep something so disgusting?_

She shook her head disapprovingly as her eyes wandered elsewhere. That was when she noticed something of particular interest.

On the table was a carving of a wooden hand, a shining ring on the little finger.

"That ring.." She trailed off, moving forward to get a closer look.

The ring itself was a white silver, the kanji for 'void' written on the top of the piece of jewellery in a blue background.

It looks so familiar but I can't quite place my finger on it.

Shrugging, she quickly disregarded it as important, grabbing the clip board that she had been instructed to retrieve.

Her slender fingers flicked through the pages idly, eye's briefly scanning the pages. The subject was one whom she had yet to meet.

_Hmm, Suigetsu Hozuki.. seems he's been moved to this base specifically to be examined. Says here that he has a rare kekkei genkai that allows him to change the state of his body.. whatever that's supposed to mean._

She slid the clip board under her arm, making her way towards the room that he was being held prisoner in.

Naomi activated her Seishin.

Usually the prisoners were quite hostile towards those who worked for Orochimaru, so for her own protection, she deemed the jutsu as necessary.

She knocked on the door three times before entering.

The room was fairly well lit for a change, lanterns scattered around as oppose to a few dim candles. Naomi felt a little a on edge as she looked at the floor.

She was staring at her own rippling reflection.

"What's with all of the water?" She asked aloud as she tossed the clip board on a table that had medical tools scattered across it.

She soon had her answer however when an aura slowly began to build up behind her.

Turning around, she came face to face with a young man with short white hair, a toothy grin on his face.

"Suigetsu?" She asked as she looked him up and down. She was a little unsure since the notes didn't come with a profile.

He raised an eyebrow at her, half pleased that he wouldn't have to deal with Kabuto today.

"Yeah. And you are?"

Her eyes revealed a whole story of the boy before her, some good parts, some bad.

She smiled at him.

"Naomi."

Suigetsu folded his arms. He'd been in this situation many times before but he had never met someone who was actually nice. He had trouble believing it.

"What's the deal here?"

Naomi turned a few of the pages, searching for the one that would explain what she had to do.

"I'm don't know what you mean," She replied, half listening, half reading.

"You coming in here all smiles. Is this part of some trap you have planned?"

Naomi smiled again, this time amused.

"A trap? Seriously?"

He frowned at her, looking to the holster on her leg. He could see the handle of a weapon but he was unsure of what it was exactly.

"What's that?" He asked suspicious, pointing towards the object.

She looked down at her leg.

"This? My whip," She told him honestly as she put on a pair of black gloves.

"You fight with a whip?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

Naomi sighed.

"Let it all out you pre pubescent teen." She spoke bored as she reached for a few of the cotton swabs that had been provided.

"Hey, there's no need for the insults!"

"It wasn't an insult, it was a fact," She began as she approached him. "Now open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Because i need some of your DNA."

"No. I don't consent to that, you might try and clone me, which is against morals."

"Morals? Haha, we're ninja Suigetsu, we don't have those. Now stop being a joker and open your mouth."

He grinned at her, a single sharp tooth overlapping his lip.

"Fine."

She grinned again as she quickly swabbed his mouth, placing the bud inside a tightly sealed container.

"Thank you," She said as she screwed on the lid tightly. "See how much easier life is when we all just listen to each other?"

Sensing that she wasn't in any danger, she deactivated her justu in order to preserve her chakra. Slowly, her eyes changed from the artificial cerulean blue back to their original red.

"Is that it?" He asked, almost as though he feared the answer. She sensed it instantly, looking through the papers to see if there was any reason as to why he would be fearful.

_Hm.. aside from the swab, he wants me to get a blood sample. Other than that, there's nothing out of the ordinary._

She looked back over to the young shinobi who seemed anxious.

"Just says that a blood sample is needed."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that's fine."

Smiling, she picked up a small needle. All she needed was a single drop and so a simple pin prick test would be used.

"May I borrow your finger?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"As long as I get it back."

Shaking her head, she took a hold of his finger.

"You're gonna feel a sharp pain okay?" She warned.

Using his nod as her cue she jabbed his finger, catching the small droplet in the plastic tray.

"Thank you," She said again as she placed the item into a different container, stacking them on top of one another.

"Well that's that done, guess I'll see you around," Naomi spoke as she disposed of the gloves and picked up the two containers.

"Why are you here?" Suigetsu asked randomly.

Naomi was surprised by the out burst but also confused.

"Here as in this room or-"

"I mean, why are you here in Otogakure? You just seem like too nice of a person to be associated with the likes of Orochimaru."

She smiled sadly as she clutched the two boxes tightly. She wasn't going to explain her whole life story to someone that she had just met.

"Let's just say that sometimes in life, being a good person, doesn't always lead you to the good path of life. You have to make sacrifices for those who are important to you."

As confused as he was, he didn't ask for any elaboration on what she had said, he simply watched on as she left the room with her smile still intact.

"Women. They always have to talk in riddles," He grinned.

* * *

><p>"You called my lord?" Kabuto asked as he slipped into the room where Orochimaru sat, Sasuke surprisingly nowhere in sight.<p>

"Ah yes, Kabuto. Come in, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Adjusting his glasses, the silver haired medical ninja stood before his master, all ears.

"What is it my lord?"

Orochimaru reached a limp hand up to his face, resting his head in his hand. A

"I hate to jump to conclusions but, I think my dear Naomi has betrayed me." He began, his eyes glinting from the depths of the darkness.


	15. Betrayal?

_**Chapter fifteen: Betrayal?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"That's quite the accusation my lord, what makes you say that?" Kabuto asked almost amused as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.<p>

Light glinted as it reflected from the lenses.

Orochimaru cast his gaze to the ground briefly as he thought about what he was saying. As much as he didn't want to believe that she would betray him, he couldn't help the thought creeping into his mind.

He sighed before he began to speak again.

"She claims that on the day of her disappearance, she got herself into some trouble with the Akatsuki."

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while. The Akatsuki huh?"

"Yes. Apparently as a result of battle, she was taken back to their hideout for interrogation, only to be released when she refused to speak."

"That's pretty hard to believe."

"Precisely. There's no way that they would just release her, especially if there's a chance that she could have gained any intelligence on them. They would have killed her before they even considered letting her go. The only way that they would have allowed her to live is if she could benefit them in some way. "

Kabuto nodded as he finally understood the reasoning behind Orochimaru's accusations.

"So you think she is working for them?"

Golden eyes narrowed as they landed on Kabuto. Hearing the assumption out loud made his anger begin to surface. His pale fists clenched as he watched Kabuto fidget under his leer.

"I can't be sure," He simply responded.

The silver haired medic cleared his throat as though erasing his slight fear towards his lord's anger. Still he remained silent.

"It's those eyes of hers," Orochimaru commented as he loosed his fist slightly. "They make her desirable; they must know about her abilities."

"Even if that were true, why would they want her? After all, they have much more skilled ninja than her in their organisation," Kabuto inquired.

"Even I cannot fathom that."

Kabuto moved a hand to his mouth, pondering all possibilities.

The whole ordeal rose so many questions.

"I don't have time to sit around and wait for my life to be in danger before finding out what she is playing at. I want answers and I want them now!" The snake demanded as he slammed his fist down on to the arm of his chair, startling his right hand man.

"How are we going to do that my lord? It's not as though she is just going to tell us," Kabuto spoke shakily.

The fact that Orochimaru was displaying such uncanny anger unnerved him somewhat.

A smirked slithered across the thin lips of the serpent himself as an idea surfaced in his mind. A menacing laugh ensuing.

"We'll force the answers out of her using the one thing that will get to her."

Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise as he realised what Orochimaru was asking.

"Don't you think your being hasty? For all we know she could have been telling you the truth and then where will that leave us?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kabuto, don't tell me you have gone soft."

"It's not that, I couldn't care less what happens to her. It's just that if we go ahead with what you are saying then you are bound to attract much unwanted attention from allied forces and-"

"I don't care about any of that. I never was one to opt for subtlety," He interrupted as he lazily pushed a few loose strands of hair from his face. "Just do as I ask."

Kabuto let out a defeated sigh. He knew that there was no way that he could convince him otherwise.

"So what's the most effective way to go about this?"

Orochimaru smirked as he clasped his hands together in front of him, elbows resting on his knee's.

He had it all planned out.

* * *

><p>A serene melody filled the Village Hidden in the Sound as Naomi lost herself in her music. Skillfully, her finger moved up and down the thin pipe to create an array of sounds.<p>

_If only Tayuya was here.._ _We could play an awesome duet._

Stretching out her legs on the dark green plains, she moved her finger to the last note, prolonging it's sound.

As it faded out, her eyes fluttered open.

She moved the flute from her lips, she was back in reality and it pained her.

_I hate this place. I'm never going to get my life back, especially now that the Akatsuki are involved.. But, so long as Mei is happy.. then I'll walk through this hell with my head high._

"Naomi."

The startled Kunoichi jumped slightly at the sound of someone calling her name. She was so wrapped up in her music that she had failed to notice that she wasn't alone.

Her eyes darted all around her quickly before they landed upon Sasuke Uchiha.

She raised an quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes?"

His hands slid into his pockets, a scowl on his face.

"I heard your conversation earlier about the Akatsuki. About Itachi."

He added the name of his brother for clarification that he was all that he was interested in, not that Naomi needed it.

The graceful kuniochi placed her flute down beside her as she examined the boy before her.

_He bares a striking resemblance to Itachi, good looks must run through the family. Tsk. What am I saying!? _She pushed the thought aside, refusing to acknowledge that it was there. _  
><em>

"Eavesdropping huh?"

"Where is he?" He demanded, ignoring her comment.

She smirked as she observed the expression on his face.

_ I bet this squirt thinks that he has what it takes to defeat Itachi. How naive._

She shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you, sorry to disappoint."

"Don't give me that, you must have some sort of Idea where he is."

"Look kid, If I knew I'd tell you, but I don't."

He grunted as he looked her up and down as though she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"What?" She asked, not letting his antics get to her.

"Just your foolishness. Like you actually stood a chance of defeating Itachi."

She chuckled to herself.

"I know right? But just think, If I'm not strong enough to take him down then what chance do you stand?"

"I am an Uchiha - an elite, that already means that my skills are far superior to your."

She stood up slowly, a grin on her lips.

"Arrogance huh? That's never a good quality in a ninja, why an attitude like that may find you in trouble."

"Is that a threat?"

"Haha, like I'd waste my time on you, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He smirked.

"And you say I'm the arrogant one."

"It's not arrogance if it's true."

He reached into his holster defiantly, reaching for a kunai knife.

"Please don't tell me you're challenging me to a fight. I warn you now, you would be making a big mistake."

But her warning fell upon deaf ears as he hurled the weapon towards her.

She moved to the side slightly to avoid the close range shot, all the while her eye's remaining focused on him.

_Is he seriously trying to pick a fight with me? _She questioned in her mind as she started straight into his sharingan eyes.

"That's a neat little jutsu that you've inherited there. Come to think of it though, it's nowhere near as potent as your brothers'," She taunted as she herself, activated her own dojutsu.

"You sure you wanna' do this?" She asked, although she didn't bother to wait for an answer.

She had already warned him but he went through with it anyway. Why should she allow him to back down now?

She held her hand out in front of her, allowing Sasuke to observe as light green aura that fanned around her hand.

"This is the energy I'll be using on you. You see, your aura is a dark green one. One that represents Jealousy, resentment and feeling like a victim of the world. This one on the other hand represents quite the opposite," She informed before the energy began to spiral in the palm of her hand.

"This may sting a little," She smiled.

* * *

><p>Kabuto braced himself as his knuckles connected with the dark door in front of him.<p>

Now that the mission had been issued and all of the details had been discussed, it was asked that he would deliver the scroll containing both to the one who would be sent on it. Especially considering she was in a different sector.

Kabuto had offered to go himself but Orochimaru declined, stating that he had someone 'better' in mind.

The door opened roughly to reveal a purple haired kunoichi in a green coat.

She seemed surprised to see the man stood before her.

"Kabuto?" She asked before her sparkling eyes landed upon the object that he was holding out to her. "What's this?"

"It's a mission from lord Orochimaru. The details and nature of the mission are described within."

She accepted the scroll as though it was some sort of award, a smile widening on her rosy lips.

"Lord Orochimaru hasn't forgot about me," She muttered to herself as she clutched the scroll tightly.

"This mission is top secret so don't go around telling everyone where your going. Also, he cannot accept a failure so-"

"Yeah, yeah. Unlike you, some of us have a clean record of success."

Kabuto chuckled at her attempts of winding him up. His glasses inched down his nose with each upwards movement that he made.

"Yes well I hope for your sake that this one goes smoothly too.. Oh wait, no I don't."

Her eyes narrowed as she pushed the scroll into her deep pockets.

"Tough luck for you then, don't get too jealous," She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

She smiled to herself as she set the document down on a table ready to read.

It had been a while since Orochimaru had requested her assistance on a mission so she was grateful that he had chosen her, especially for one so important.

Each word was read with the utmost care. She even read over the details twice just to be sure.

"A princess huh?" She questioned aloud as she tossed the now needless document on to a fire to preserve the secret.

The flames coalesced with the thin paper as they destroyed the intruding object, a bright orange light flickering harshly as they cast themselves over the face of the kunoichi.

"I better get ready then, who knows how long this will take?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke panted from the confides of some overgrown greenery, watching as Naomi stood as though his attacks had done nothing to her even though he had gone to the second state of the curse mark.<p>

"There's no point in hiding Sasuke, I can see where you are. Normally, Id take pity on someone of your rank but, since you were so confident about your abilities earlier, I don't see why I should."

Taking a hold of several aura infused kunai, Naomi sent them piercing towards the hiding Uchiha.

Needless to say, he was drawn out from his hiding place and looking like a frightened animal.

He barely had time to register her next attack it happened so quickly. What looked to be a rope made entirely from aura was making his way towards him.

He dodged it, but it was close.

Limply, he dropped to the ground, his curse mark receding in the process.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Had enough?" She asked as she elegantly approached him, her cape swaying behind her. "Because that's not very Uchiha."

Red sharingan eyes deactivated, leaving onyx in their place. It became evident that he had used a lot of his chakra, if not all.

"Well, you are still a genin, I'd expect no less. You rush recklessly into pointless battles that you have no hope of winning. Your sharingan isn't being used to it's full potential, its not even reaching half and your control over the curse marks power could use a little work too."

"Don't..patronise me," He growled between breaths, his hand reaching up to cup the curse mark on his neck.

"I'm not, I'm just saying what needs to be said. Look, you're a powerful ninja, for a genin. I'm sure someday you'll surpass the limits of even the greatest of Uchiha," She spoke honestly as she deactivated her own jutsu.

"I'll let you off this time but next time, you wont be so lucky."

"Ah Sasuke there you are, I've been looking for you," The voice of Orochimaru sounded not too far from them.

Keeping in with the way things were around the Village Hidden in the Sound, Naomi dropped to the ground on one knee, head bowed low like a subject to a king.

"And Naomi too I see. What have you two been up to?" He asked, more so directing the question to Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted, not wanting to explain the details of what had just gone down.

"What do you want?" He asked instead in order to move the conversation along.

"I need you to come with me, I have something for you."

Naomi remained silent, her eyes remaining on the ground. She hated to be degraded in such a way but she had to make it look as though nothing had changed. She had to try not to cause anyone to become suspicious.

Her ears twitched as she heard them walking away across the crisp grass. Slowly she raised her head again, sighing out of relief.

"Thank kami for that," She spoke aloud as she rose from the ground, stretching her arms out wide. "I thought I'd have to talk to it again. Ha, I'm surprised Kabuto wasn't latched to his ankles like usual," She chuckled to herself as she looked for her flute.

She had dropped it somewhere during her scuffle with Sasuke.

"Looking for this?"

Naomi quirked an eyebrow as her flute appeared in her line of sight. She followed the length of the instrument until she was looking into the eyes of the person holding it.

"Zetsu!? What are you doing here? Are you trying to get me killed!?" She whispered harshly as she frantically looked around. "What if somebody saw you!?"

"Then we'd be terrible spies," The white half smiled. "As for what we're doing, we just came to make sure that you had got here safely and that everything was how it should be."

"What do you mean 'how it should be'?"

**"We mean, we came to make sure that you are acting the way you would normally and that you haven't told anybody anything you shouldn't have," **The black half clarified.

"Yeah because I'm that stupid. Everything's fine. It's just how it was before I left. Nobody is asking questions, they don't suspect a thing, now hurry up and leave before they do!"

"Are you sure they don't suspect a thing?"

"Come on, if they thought otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation would I?"

Zetsu nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Very well then, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Wait." She intervened.

**"Make your mind up woman. One minute you want us to go then you're asking us to stay. What is it?" **The black half asked impatiently.

"How's Itachi?" She asked shyly, looking straight to the ground as she did so.

**"Itachi? He's fine, why do you ask?"**

"Oh, er.. no reason," She grinned sheepishly.

**"Oh I see how it is."**

"See how it is? See how what is?"

Her question was answered by a smirk from the white half and rolling of the eye from the black half.

"You two have it all wrong, It's not like that."

"If you say so."

"I do. Anyway, I have things I don't want to be doing to be doing so when you see Itachi tell him I said thank you,"

**"We're spies, not messenger birds,"**

"Don't be like that. Of course we'll tell him," The white half spoke oppositely. "We too must leave now but we'll be back soon enough,"

Naomi watched as Zetsu slowly began to sink back into the moist ground. She made sure to keep watch until he had disappeared completely before she too took her leave, completely oblivious to what was in store for her.


	16. Conflicting emotions

_**Chapter sixteen: Conflicting emotions.**_

* * *

><p>Breathing heavy, the usually poised Uchiha of the Akatsuki wept a few beads of sweat from his forehead.<p>

It had taken a lot of energy and chakra from both him and his partner but they had done it; they had successfully managed to incapacitate the five-tails jinchuriki.

"What was that about Itachi?" Kisame asked as he re-bandaged his Samehada. "I always had you down as the more graceful type of fighter but that was brutal."

Itachi pressed his eyelids together as he inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to re-gain his composure. He was aware that his attacks were a little more bashful than they would usually be.

"We were dealing with a jinchuriki; a shinobi with an immense reserve of chakra. It's only natural that I would want to use more powerful attacks. I couldn't risk failure."

Kisame grinned to himself as he took a seat on the rocky terrain.

It was obvious from the way the ground was broken up that a battle of great powers had taken place.

"Be that as it may, you seemed a little on edge - sluggish if you will."

Itachi re-opened his onyx eyes, staring at his partner.

"I mean just look at you Itachi, it's not often that you look this defeated."

Narrowing his eyes, the ex leaf ninja let out an agitated sigh.

"Yes well it's not often that I have to fight against a jinchuriki. I've had to use a lot of chakra."

Kisame chuckled to himself but remained silent.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked, uncharacteristically.

"Admit it, you're worried and it's affecting your ninja abilities."

"Worried? What do I have to be worried about?"

"Naomi. Ever since she left you've been acting differently."

Itachi shook his head, rising from his seat atop of a pointed boulder.

"I have no need to worry, we already know that she's fine, Zetsu informed us of that."

"Ha. Yeah, right before he told you how she had been asking about you. Small world." Kisame grinned.

"We need to inform our leader that we have captured the five-tails and take him to be sealed before we arouse the attention of any other shinobi," Itachi spoke, changing the subject completely as his eyes wondered to the limp body of Han.

"All in good time, just give me a moment to rest," Kisame replied, flicking his hand a few times.

"We don't have a moment to spare, hurry up."

Rolling his eyes, the swordsman rose from his seat again knowing that there was no arguing with Itachi.

"Fine," He growled.

* * *

><p>Naomi sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall.<p>

She had been back in Otogakure for three days now and still she hadn't received a mission.

It was unusual.

Sighing, she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger.

_I'm so bored. It's not often that I get a break from missions so when I eventually get one I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it. How riveting._

Shifting her position, she leaned on the edge of her bed, her eyes wondering to her small bag of belongings.

A smile crept upon her face as she thought about it's contents.

_The dress that Itachi brought for me is in that bag, the one that I was made to wear to distract Jiraiya.. I never did get him back for that little stunt._

She folded her arms.

_Well since I've got nothing better to be doing, I'll think of some revenge plans.. let's see.. _

Placing a nimble finger on her lips, she hummed gently as her mind pondered the various ways that she could get back at Itachi.

_I could cook him some sushi made of Kisame! That would be hilarious.. Although I'd probably be killed in the process so.. scrap that one.. Next!_

She frowned, drawing a blank.

_Sheesh, this is harder than I expected._

The drumming of knuckles against the hard, wooden door reverberated around the small room, pulling Naomi out of her trance.

She cocked her head to the side. It was very rare that she would have a visitor so naturally she was curious.

Standing up, she approached the door, opening it slowly. She was shocked at the sight of who was on the other side to say the least.

"Zetsu?" She began, dumbfounded. Almost as though she believed that her eyes were deceiving her. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She shouted, dragging the Akatsuki member inside of her quarters before he had even had a chance to speak.

She locked the door behind her before turning to the man in question.

**"It's so nice to see you too. Drag me around like that again and I won't be responsible for what happens to that pretty face of yours."**

Naomi glared at the man before her, uninterested in his threats.

"Do you realise what will happen if we get caught!? How could you be so stupid as to just stroll in here like that?"

White Zetsu smiled calmly.

"Naomi, Pein has a mission for you."

The kunoichi put a hand to her head.

"A mission? One so urgent that you had to endanger my life?" She asked hysterically.

Zetsu remained silent for a moment to allow Naomi time to calm down. Black Zetsu soon grew impatient, however.

**"Somewhere within this base, there is a ring that belongs to the Akatsuki. Pein has asked that you retrieve the ring and return it to it's owners."**

"A ring? You came all the way out here to ask me to get a stupid piece of jewelry!? For the love of Kami.." She let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. "What does it look like?" She inquired, momentarily forgetting her anger.

**"Like every other ring that the Akatsuki members** **wear,"** The black half spoke as though stating the obvious, holding up his right little finger.

Naomi observed the ring on his hand carefully. It was green in colour with the kanji for boar inscribed upon it.

"Hmm.. It looks familiar."

**"I should think so, you've been with enough Akatsuki members to know what the rings look like."**

"Funnily enough, I don't go around inspecting the hands of each individual member," Naomi spat back, having grown tired of the quick tongue of black Zetsu.

"Well that's settled then," White Zetsu intervened in order to prevent another argument outbreak. "As long as you're clear on what's being asked of you, then we'll leave you to it."

Naomi nodded, moving away from the door.

"Try not to get caught on the way back will you?" She pleaded as she watched them open her door and step outside.

**"We know what we're doing."**

"I have trouble believing that sometimes," Naomi commented as she closed the door behind them sat back on her bed.

A hefty sigh escaped her lips as she absorbed what had just taken place.

_I can't believe that they would be stupid enough to stroll in here, just to ask me to find a ring - a cheap looking one at that. I don't think they seem to understand just how risky it is to keep coming here, even if my quarters are bordering on the outskirts of the village._

* * *

><p>The sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor was quick to attract the attention of many sound ninja, particularly Kabuto who was waiting at the entrance of the lair on request of Orochimaru.<p>

Adjusting his glasses, a smirk graced his lips.

"Seems you've proved me wrong after all Guren, I honestly didn't believe that you would be capable of completing such a mission."

The purple haired kunoichi frowned at her cohort, a nasal like grunt following.

"Hm, who are you to doubt me anyway? Of course I was going to succeed."

Kabuto shook his head as he looked at the figure in her arms.

"How was it? Did she put up much of a fight?"

"Of course she did. Not that her powers were any match for mine."

"I'm sure. Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you, he's quite eager to know how the mission went."

"I can only imagine. Step aside so I can deliver some good news to him for once."

The silver haired medic chuckled to himself at her comment, stepping aside. He didn't respond to her comment, just simply followed behind her in silence as they approached their master.

_Little does she know.. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Naomi clutched onto her cape as she made her way over to the lair.<p>

It was unusually cold in Otogakure as a chilly breeze enveloped the domain, sending a shiver coursing through everything that it touched. Her teeth chattered slightly as she wrapped her cape around her in order to preserve her body heat.

_Kami it's cold. Where did this sudden winter come from? _She wondered as she began to jog slightly. _Even for somewhere as dark and eerie as the Sound Village, this is unusual._

She observed her surroundings carefully as she continued to make her way forwards at a steady pace.

_Nothing seems out of the ordinary.. must just be a bad weather warning. _She mused before shrugging the thought away.

_Now I have to spend my afternoon finding a stupid ring that could be anywhere.. I'm still adamant that I've seen a ring similar to Zetsu's somewhere around here, but I can't remember where._

Her footsteps echoed throughout the narrow halls as she slowly descended the stairs, still deep in thought.

As her foot hit the last step, she froze.

She remained as stiff as a statue, her eye's remaining front. It was as though she had been forced into a trance.

Her heart began to race as she was succumb to the sudden feeling of dread, a feeling so overwhelming that she couldn't move.

Mind blank and body numb, Naomi stood at the bottom of the stairs, immobile as if rooted to the spot.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we delivered the orders to Naomi as asked."<p>

Pein averted his gaze from a series of files sprawled out on a desk to look up the spy. He seemed almost happy.

**"What's got you in such a good mood?" **Black Zetsu asked, quick to note the change in his leaders persona.

"Have you not heard?" He asked almost surprised by their unawareness.

**"Heard what?"**

"Itachi and Kisame have captured the five tails. They're on their way to the hideout in the land of rivers as we speak ready for extraction."

White Zetsu placed a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow.

"The five tails? I thought they were targeting the four tails and the nine tails."

Pein folded his arms, leaning back on his chair casually.

"Both the four tails and the five tails have connections to Iwagakure. We have very little information on the four tails, other than the fact that he is a drifter - the opposite is true for the five tails. Therefore I thought It would be better to send them there with additional orders to capture the five tails."

Zetsu nodded. "How fortunate, for us anyway."

**"Some would say fortunate. I wouldn't. We still have to seal the beast yet, which takes even longer now that we only have nine out of ten members."**

"That is very true," Pein began, which is why I have sent Naomi looking for the missing ring. After all, the additional ring would mean an additional member and a shorter amount of time for a sealing."

**"Please don't tell me that you're thinking of making Naomi a member of the Akatsuki."**

Pein smirked as he rose from his seat, leaving the lingering comment unanswered.

"I'm about to inform the rest of the members that we have a biju to seal. Go and meet up with Itachi and Kisame." He ordered, disappearing from the room entirely.

* * *

><p><em>W..what is this.. this.. feeling? I feel.. uneasy..<br>_

The aura kunoichi blinked, breaking herself free from her hypnotic state but still her eyes remained forward.

_Something isn't right, I know it isn't.._

Shakily, she brought her hands together, ready to activate her kekkie genki.

_I'm not even sure if I want to do this but.. I have to.. I don't know why.._

Slowly but surely her piercing, scarlet eyes began to change to a softer blue as little by little, every living thing within a twenty mile radius became visible to her.

She inhaled a sharp intake of air as one energy in particular caught her eye.

_I know that aura.. I know I do.._

Tears pricked her eyes as she lunged forwards into a sprint, almost tripping as she did so.

Her footsteps boomed as she thumped the ground below her with much force.

As she reached the fork in the road, she panicked as she felt around desperately for her flute.

_ C'mon.. where are you!? _She screamed internally as her hands wondered to every possible place that it could be stored.

Finally finding it in her holster, she shakily brought it to her lips, struggling to play the right note sequence for the hidden stairs.

"Come on!" She shouted aloud as she repeated it another three times.

As the ground below her began to shake, she found herself trying to convince herself that whatever was waiting for her wasn't what she thought it was.

_It can't be.. It can't! He p-promised.. he said.. he wouldn't do that.. I'm loyal..  
><em>

She abandoned her trail of thought as she continued on her way, now almost right in front of where the aura resided.

Her shaky hand wasted no time in reaching for the door knob and forcing the door open.

A bright light shone on her face like a beacon, almost blinding her as she was forced to avert her gaze.

"Lord Orochimaru?" She called out.

The room was silent apart from the continuous thumping of her heart.

The aura now right in front of her, she forced herself to look forwards, regardless of what was awaiting her.

As she adjusted to the white light, she stared at the space in front of her, dropping to her knee's.

She choked up, unable to speak properly as she was overwhelmed by a vortex of conflicting emotions.

Putting her trembling arms out, she reached out to the person before her.

"Mei.." She whispered, a single tear staining her cheek.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's note:<span>_ Uh-oh.. Bad times for Naomi right? So the build up probably could have been a little better I admit but hey ho, what's done is done.

How will she react to this? What's going to happen next? Well.. you'll just have to stick around to find out wont you?

Thank you for reading! Apologise if there were any mistakes.


	17. A hopeless battle

**_Chapter seventeen: A hopeless battle._**

* * *

><p>The room was pitch black, all except for a single spot light that cascaded down onto Mei angelically.<p>

Naomi couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at her sister. She seemed lifeless, almost as though she was under some sort of trance.

_A genjutsu? _The Otonin questioned as she stared deeply in to her sisters crimson eyes, searching for some sort of emotion.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she found nothing.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought her here?" Naomi demanded, knowing that there were others in the room besides them.

Her question was met with a ghastly chuckled that echoed from the bowels of the abyss. She didn't need to see him to know who it was.

"Answer me!"

Golden eyes pierced the sheets of black completely, causing a wave of momentary fear to course through the kunoichi.

"Naomi. My dear Naomi. I thought that you would be happy to see your sister again. It's been so long after all," He taunted. A small cackle ensuing as he slunk over to Mei.

The anger within Naomi had been aroused as a blue flame fanned around her hand, threatening to strike the man in front of her.

"I wouldn't try anything like that if I were you," Kabuto warned as he too appeared from the darkness, kunai in hand and a smirk on his lips. "Who knows what might happen?" He asked as he brought the weapon closer to Mei's neck.

It glinted as the light reflected off its sharp point.

Reluctantly, she dispelled the chakra for fear of endangering her sisters life any more than she already had. However, her eyes remained fixated on the weapon in his hand.

"Why did you bring her here?" She asked again.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his long, jet black hair. He knew that all of the cards rested in his hands and Naomi was powerless to do anything.

"You put up a tough act for one who is helpless. Why don't you let me ask the questions? You may find that things will become a lot clearer."

Naomi frowned as she looked over at her master. She realised that he would try to prolong her suffering for as long as he possibly could but she would have to endure it for the sake of Mei.

"Fine."

There was a moments silence as the snake nin approached Naomi, his pale finger tips slowly stroking her soft cheek. She shivered at the unwanted contact.

"I guess I always knew it would come down to this," He began. "Me having to bring her here. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

Naomi listened half halfheartedly as he avoided getting to the point.

"It's such a shame that this will probably be the last time you will ever see one another."

"I grow tiresome of your games Orochimaru," She snapped as his last statement re-lit the flame of anger deep inside her.

"You do, do you? Well, how about I just kill you both here and now then?" He asked as he slowly pulled a sword from inside of his own body, resting it just under the kunoichi's chin. As she swallowed, she could feel the sharp point of the weapon threatening to pierce straight through her skin.

She remained silent for fear of provoking him further.

"Good. You're a fast learner - always have been," He smirked as he moved the sword away from her. "I'll continue shall I?"

She nodded weakly as she restrained herself.

"When I made this village, I searched long and hard for a selection of shinobi who would do what I asked when I asked and remain loyal to me no matter what. But, every once in a while, somebody betrays me and obviously I cannot let them live. Not knowing what they know. Imagine what could happen if they did?"

He paused briefly as he idly examined his weapon.

"And you are no different."

Naomi's heart leapt into her throat. She had suspected that he may have found out but to hear him say it out loud made her anxious. Nonetheless, she remained silent.

"But why would you side with the likes of the Akatsuki when you know exactly what dangers you are putting your dear sister in?"

The kunoichi pursed her lips as she looked into the eyes of Orochimaru.

"I did not side with the Akatsuki. I simply did what was necessary in order to live."

"Don't waste your time. It doesn't matter what the reason may have been. All that matters is that it happened," Orochimaru replied, disregarding her reasoning completely.

"I'm back am I not?"

"Indeed you are. But not without an alternate motive. Tell me, did they ask you to come and keeps tabs on me?"

Naomi was done listening. She knew that there was nothing more to discuss. He knew everything and trying to explain herself would do her no good.

_I guess this is it then. _She thought to herself as she swiftly grabbed her whip from its holster, aiming straight at the Kunai in Kabuto's hand and knocking it away from him.

_I must fight.. but I will surely die._

* * *

><p>Kisame grinned as he layed his eyes upon Zetsu who had began to emerge from the ground.<p>

"So, I take it you've been informed about our success?" He asked with pride.

"Yes. Pein ordered us to come and meet you out here to save some time," The white half spoke softly as his eyes wondered to the body that was being dragged along by Kisame. "How was it?" He asked.

"As expected he had a lot of chakra - and power for that matter. But, he never stood a chance against the likes of us," Kisame boasted as he dropped the body on the ground in front of them, a small cloud of dust rising from the turf as he did so.

"You're so modest Kisame," White Zetsu joked as he picked up the body, resting it over his broad shoulder. "You two should find somewhere high up and out of harms way ready for extraction. It wont take us too long to reach the hideout."

"We're not going to the base?" Kisame asked.

**"No. Deidara and Sasori are already there. It would be unwise to have so many members at one time so close together." **Black Zetsu answered impatiently. It was evident that he wanted to get the task over and done with.

"Very well."

"Well if that's all, we'll be taking our leave now. Pein will contact you once we have arrived."

"How is she?" Itachi asked nonchalantly. It was the first words he had utter in almost two hours.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. "She's fine. She is currently undergoing a mission on behalf of Pein."

**"How many time a day am I going to have to listen to people talking about this women? If it isn't you it's Deidara or Hidan or even our leader. What makes her so interesting? I'm seriously failing to see it," **Black Zetsu spoke up, aiming his comment at no one in particular.

"Deidara and Hidan?" Kisame asked, amused.

**"Don't even get me started."**

"I think we should leave now. We came here to save time, not waste more of it."

**"You're right. Let's go then."**

"Right. We'll see you around. Don't forget what I said," White Zetsu smiled as they headed on out towards the hideout, leaving Itachi and Kisame behind.

"I suppose we better go and find somewhere comfortable to sit for three days," Kisame commented, glancing over at his partner who appeared as though he was in a world of his own. "What's up with you? You're quieter than usual - if that's even possible."

Onyx eyes cast themselves over to Kisame.

There was momentary silence.

"It's nothing. Just a feeling is all."

"A feeling? A feeling of what?"

There was another pause as Itachi contemplated telling his partner what was running through his mind. Naturally, he decided against it.

"It's nothing. Nothing important at least."

Kisame shook his head as he turned on his heel. "Honestly Itachi, I'll never understand you."

The raven haired Uchiha looked up at the sky. Clusters of thick, dark clouds had began to form above them, little droplets of rain slowly beginning to fall.

He stood silently, still.

_I hope you're okay, Naomi.._

* * *

><p>Naomi spluttered as she collided with the wall behind her. She knew that she didn't stand a chance but she couldn't give up. Not now.<p>

Wiping her mouth she staggered to her feet. Her blue eyes wondered to her sister. She needed to get her out of harms way as soon as possible.

Biting down hard on her lip, she collected the blood that spilled from the wound, weaving the hand signs for the spirit summoning jutsu.

As a large cloud of smoke engulfed the already dark room and the ceiling began to crumble from the size of the beast, Naomi made a break for Mei. However, she was intercepted by Kabuto who grabbed her by the wrist.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as he gathered up chakra in his hands, visible by Naomi's kekkei genkai.

As light poured into the room from the large gap in the ceiling Naomi looked up at her summoning.

"Get Mei out of here now!" She screamed as she attempted to kick Kabuto in the gut, only to be blocked in the process.

"Yes Ma'am," It replied as it moved its head down to retrieve the young princess.

"I don't think so," Orochimaru smirked as he plunged his sword of Kusansgi into the side of the snake.

It hissed in pain, turning it's head to its attacker mouth open and ready to strike.

Purple venom dripped from it's long fangs as it attempted to bite Orochimaru. The sannin however, was too quick for the creature.

"Forget about him and do what I asked!" Naomi shouted again as she grabbed her whip and infused it with her aura. "We don't have much time."

She lashed the weapon once again at Kabuto's hands, sensing a large build up of chakra in them. Skillfully, it coiled around his wrists binding them together.

"That's you out of the way," She smirked as the energy around the weapon began to change colour.

"What is that?" Kabuto asked as he moved his hands in an attempt to free himself.

"It's aura. The opposite one to your own actually. Who knows what might happen when it enters your system?" She mocked as she stared into his eyes.

Kabuto chuckled quietly, a smirk on his lips. "Well, I guess we'll never find out," He replied, disappearing completely.

"What? How is that possible? My eyes-" Her aloud thoughts were soon interrupted when she received a blow to the head by the silver haired medic himself.

As she fell towards the ground, she observed her summoning lying on the ground, defeated.

"Bastard.." She whispered.

Before she could register what was happening, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground by her long, blonde hair.

"For one who is supposed to have took on the role as queen, you don't really possess the skills required," Kabuto spoke as he gather his chakra around his hand. "Your eyes don't quite see everything, do they?" He grinned as he moved his hand quickly towards her neck.

With no time to counter with an attack of her own, Naomi opted for a substitution. It was simple but it was effective.

Orochimaru glanced over at his right hand man, almost amused that the young kunoichi had gotten away with such a basic jutsu.

"When she is found, I want her dead. I'm done with her," Orochimaru commented as his eyes lazily examined the broken room that they stood in.

"As you wish my lord but what about her jutsu?"

"The Seishin? It's worthless. Why would I wish for such a petty jutsu when I am soon to obtain the Sharingan?" He asked as his eyes landed on the door to the room.

He chuckled as he leapt to the left, narrowly avoiding a sudden beam of energy that burst through the door like a laser, reaching the far end of the room. Kabuto wasn't as fortunate though as some of the aura connected with his leg. He winced in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"You invade my village. You threaten my parents. You use me as a weapon. You endanger my sisters life. And you think I would just run away?" She asked as she gathered a small vortex of energy in the palm of her hand. "What do you take me for!?" She screamed as she ran into the room, aiming it at Orochimaru's stomach.

He grabbed her wrist firmly, throwing it towards the ground and rendering the jutsu ineffective with ease.

She smirked at him. "Gotcha,"

Lifting up her other hand, she plunged an aura infused kunai into his side. He released his hold on her, instinctively grabbing his side as a warm liquid poured from the wound, covering his hand.

"You!" He exclaimed as he kicked her away from him, recklessly pulling the weapon out of his flesh and discarding it.

She smirked, momentarily before glancing over to Kabuto who was no longer there.

Her eyes frantically searched the room to find his whereabouts but she was interrupted when a brown snake coiled itself around her body.

"I must say, I am disappointed with your skills Naomi. Id expected you to put up more of a fight. But I guess it doesn't really matter, after all, the outcome was always going to be the same."

Struggling to break free, Naomi let out an agitated sigh.

"Try as you might, there's no escaping me. Now die!" He shouted.

Naomi's eye widened as she felt a shooting pain course through her, followed by the warm trickle of blood from the wound.

She stared at Orochimaru in shock but his hands remained at his sides.

As the snake slowly released her, she dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

Hacking up more blood she lay on the cold ground, helpless and left for dead.

Orochimaru stood beside her, kicking her body over so she was lying on her back.

Her heart began to race as she stared at the sight before her.

"Mei.. w-why?" She asked in utter shock as she looked at the blood stained sword in her hand.

But she received no reply.

"I guess in the end, we all get stabbed in the back," Orochimaru mocked as his ghastly chuckle reverberated around the room.

Despite what was going to happen, Naomi smiled weakly.

_I guess I never will get you back for your little stunt Itachi.._

The sword still firmly in her hand, Mei raised it above Naomi's chest.

_And I guess I'll never see what kind of queen you were Mei.._

In the blink of an eye, the sword was brought down towards Naomi's chest.

Large amounts of blood poured from the wound as Naomi took her final breaths.

Her vison blurred and her hearing muffled, she was aware the she was loosing consciousness.

_Until we meet again one day_

"Goodbye.." She whispered before her world succumb to darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's note:<span> **_It's been a while since I updated this story, I know and I sincerely apologies for that. I really do!

Drama at it's finest right here guys, I wonder what could possibly happen next? Well I don't because I know but if I was you then I would.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it wasn't one of my finer ones but it moves the story along doesn't it? In addition to this, Id like to say sorry for any mistakes I may have made. I am quite tired so I may have missed some out. If you do happen upon any however let me know and I'll correct them.

Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot and I will try to update more frequently.

Untill next time guys!


	18. A body and a spirit

_**Chapter eighteen: A body and A spirit.**_

* * *

><p><span>Author's note:<span> You may find things get a little strange in this chapter with the time skip etc.. Just a heads up.

* * *

><p>Naomi felt numb. Her eyes were closed, body unable to move. No thoughts ran through her mind as she lay completely still.<p>

Slowley but surely her shining, red orbs fluttered open, her blurred vision taking in the surroundings around her.

She was confused to say the least.

It was white as far as she could see. A white void that never ended. It was almost as though the place was shrouded in an everlasting blanket of snow.

There was nothing here, no people, no buildings, no nature - nothing. Just a continuous stretch of white.

Shaken, she shot up, her body feeling considerably lighter than what she remembered.

_W-what the? Where am I?_

She tried to activate her Seishin but to no avail.

_Why won't it work?_ She wondered as she brought her hands together in an attempt to gather up some chakra.

Nothing happened.

_My jutsu, why aren't they working? _She screamed to herself as she frantically looked around.

Her eyes caught the sight of something not too far from her.

In the distance, a purple light beckoned her towards it and almost helplessly, she approached without a second thought.

As she got closer and closer, she could see that the light had taken on the form of a person, bar a few features. She cocked her head to the side as she studied the energy in front of her.

"It's good to see that you have awoken," It greeted.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

The figure outstretched its long arm, a slender finger pointing to the kunoichi.

"Me? I am you," It replied with winged words.

"You're me? How? What is this place?" The questions rolled off of her tongue like liquid.

"I see you have many questions. Why don't we take it one at a time?"

Naomi nodded as she anxiously looked around her surroundings again.

"Where is this place?"

"You are somewhere between heaven and hell."

Naomi raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Heaven and hell?" She repeated dumbfounded. "So.. I am dead then?"

"That is correct."

That hit her hard.

She was dead and it was Mei that had struck her down in cold blood. Still, her mind wouldn't allow her to dwell as it focused on the distorted world that she had found herself to be in. It wanted answers.

"So.. I'm going to be here how long?" She asked solemnly.

The spirit in front of her shrugged.

"Time does not exist here. You may feel as though you have been here only ten seconds but on earth, you could have died three years ago. So I cannot say."

Naomi grew wide eyed. It was a difficult concept for her to grasp, for a timeless realm was not one that she could understand.

She shuddered as she recalled the time that she was trapped inside Itachi's Tsukuyomi. In essence, this place was really no different to the visual jutsu.

"Why am I here? Why am I not in heaven or hell?"

The spirit smiled almost sadly. "I am sorry to disappoint you but, even I do not know."

Naomi grabbed her forehead as tried to understand what was being said to her.

"Everything you have said, every word that has come out of your mouth is beyond any laws of nature. This. This is just a dream. I'll wake up soon, I know I will."

Silence passed between them as Naomi repeated the words in her mind, trying to convince herself.

"So.. that's how my story ends? I was slayed by my own sister? The sister that I spent so many years of my life trying to protect? The sister who should never have been brought into the clutches of that...that bastard Orochimaru!?"

Anger began to rise in her as slowley but surely, as the exact details of how her life ended came flooding back to her.

The spirit placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not let hate consume you Naomi. A life of love is far richer than one filled with wreaking vengeance."

But the words fell on deaf ears as Naomi clenched her fists tightly, tears threatening to spill from her scarlet eyes.

"My whole life.. was wasted. I failed. I failed as a shinobi and as a sister. And what did I achieve? My life was nothing more than constantly having to choose between life or death!"

She punched the white 'wall' beside her, cracks appearing where her fist had collided with it.

"There is a reason for everything Naomi. Even if you don't realise it."

The blonde kunoichi sighed as she thought about all of the people in her life that had come to mean something to her. Her mind wondered briefly to the Akatsuki.

"I wonder what they're doing," She thought aloud. "I wonder.. If they know I am dead.. I wonder if they care."

Another silence washed over the girl and the spirit.

"I wish I could have said a proper goodbye to Itachi," Naomi confessed.

The spirit looked up at her, a small smile on its lips.

"I have seen and heard much of him. He has a spot in your heart doesn't he?" It questioned.

"You know him?"

"Well of course I do. I am you remember. Everything you have been through, everything you have endured I have been there with you. Through good and bad. Through thick and thin. Through love and hate."

Naomi frowned. "How.. How is this possible?"

"You are the body Naomi and I am the spirit."

Taking a seat on the floor, the blonde maiden rested her head in her hands.

_I just wanna go somewhere.. be somewhere that isn't here.._

She closed her eyes again, thinking of a time when she existed amongst other things. She thought of more recent times with the Akatsuki: Getting into a life changing battle, having to distract Jiraiya, seeing Sasori when she was undressed, trying to escape from Itachi only to be chased by a murder of crows. The memories amused her, even if she didn't feel that way to begin with. She even thought of her times with Orochimaru and the sound five.

_A young Naomi sat on an old bench beside the north gate of Otogakure. She had intended to come out and train with the sound four's Tayuya but she had found something that she thought as more interesting._

_"What brings you all the way out here? Wouldn't you rather spend your time with that bird brain Sakon?" She asked._

_"Sakon? Ha. He wishes. No, actually, I came here with a request."_

_"A request? What could you possibly need from me?"_

_"Well. Despite the fact that I find your jutsu, well, creepy and tasteless, I can't help but appreciate the sound of your flute. I was wondering if you would teach me how to play it."_

_Tayuya smirked as she grabbed her instrument, swirling it between her fingers._

_"Sure, but don't try and steal any of my jutsu," She warned._

_"Yeah.. I'm totally gonna do that," Naomi replied, rolling her eyes._

Naomi laughed lightly to herself as she searched for her flute. It had been damaged from the battle that she had been in but it was still playable.

She brought it to her lips, an enchanting tune following.

As the angelic melody filled the room, a calming green light cascaded around the young girl.

She stopped playing immediately, looking to her spirit self for answers.

"What's happening now? Is this supposed to happen?" She asked as the light radiated her physical self.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were being given a second chance."

Naomi stood up quickly as the light coiled around her tightly.

"A second chance to do what?"

"To live," The spirit smiled before it was absorbed into its original body.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Naomi felt the world around her moving quickly, her body becoming heavier.

_What is happening? Am I being judged? Am I going to heaven?_

Suddenly, she landed with a thud, gasping for breath.

She was somewhere different now, somewhere darker.

Her eyes could see light around her, dim light, and for a moment, she feared that she was back in Otogakure.

She sat up, her body heavier than what it had been just moments ago. She put a hand on her head as blood rushed to the area.

"Welcome back, Naomi," An unfamiliar voice greeted her.

Her eyes surveyed the dark room. Various pieces of medical equipment were scattered around the place although none of them looked used. She looked down at herself, she was wired up to several machines all making different sounds. She had no idea what purpose they served but she assumed that they were keeping her alive.

"Where am I now?" She asked, a question that she felt she would never stop asking.

"You are in Amegakure."

"Amegakure?" She repeated.

"Yes."

She didn't know how it had happened, or what had happened exactly but she was alive again. She had been given a second chance.

Sitting up, she felt the many wires tugging at her body, as though begging her to lie back down. With ease, she ripped them from herself, tossing them aside.

"You're very lucky to be alive," Another voice spoke. This one, Naomi recognised straight away.

"Konan?" She asked, blindly looking in to the darkness.

The woman made no reply but Naomi knew she was there.

"How long was I dead?" She asked.

There was a short pause before she received her answer.

"It's been a fair while, six months to be exact."

Naomi almost chocked on the air she was breathing.

"Six months? How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible in the ninja world, even bringing the dead back to life."

"So you, whoever you are, you can bring the dead back to life?"

"That is correct, although it requires a huge amount of chakra."

"Just who are you?"

A chuckle reverberated around the room as the person contemplated revealing them self.

"I am a god."

Naomi frowned. "Don't patronize me. You may have brought me to life but that doesn't make you a god."

"You don't understand yet but you will, one day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's leave that for another time shall we?"

The blonde kunoichi shook her head.

_I don't think any of my questions are going to get answered today.._

"Your kekkei genkai is quite something. When I first met you, I wouldn't of imagined it would be able to do what it can."

Naomi remained silent but she was listening.

"When you were, 'dead' you were actually only in a state of half death."

"How can I be half dead? You're either dead or alive." She snapped although she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Contrary to popular belief, if that were true you would still be dead," Konan piped up, seemingly agitated by the girls presence.

"Now Konan, calm down. There's no need to get so aggravated."

"Yeah, Konan," Naomi taunted in a child like manner. "So anyway, half death," She prompted.

"Yes. It would seem that when someone with your jutsu is killed, they are forced in to a state of half death."

"And why would that happen?"

"If you are only half dead, you don't have to have a sacrifice to reanimate."

Naomi nodded. "I see. And so you can keep bringing us back to life?"

"That is correct. Theoretically, you are immortal."

"But then..why did it take so long to reanimate me then?"

"We had to retrieve your body, that is not an easy task when you have died in Otogakure."

"How did you get me back?"

There was another pause.

"Let's just say even you have somebody looking out for you."

_Does he always talk to people in riddles? _

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So why did you reanimate me then? For the sake of this watchful somebody?"

"Id like to say that my motives were as selfless as that but I cannot. At first, I intended to use you as one of my paths. After all, even I am unsure how strong a path with two kekkei genkai would be."

Naomi had no idea what he was referring to but she continued to listen irregardless.

"But your body kept rejecting my chakra receivers, a problem that I have never had before. I was intrigued to say the least. It was then I realised that you were not completely dead and wanted to test how potent a reanimation jutsu for you would need to be. The Akatsuki could use someone as resilient as you in the heart of the battles."

She knew instantly what he was getting at.

"So you want me in the Akatsuki. That's why I am here."

"Precisely. I think I am owed that much at least."

Naomi looked at the ground in thought. What did she have to lose? She was never going to go back to Orochimaru unless it was to kill him.

That's when it dawned on her.

"Mei! What happened to Mei?" She asked.

"Who?" The two voices asked in unison.

"My sister.. the one.." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her anger was beginning to cloud her thoughts as she feared the worst for her sister.

She clenched her fists.

"We do not know of this girl or her whereabouts."

Naomi nodded as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I will join your organisation on the condition that you help me improve my skills to personally kill Orochimaru," She spat his name.

"Consider it done. But, be mindful that you are not the only one who seeks to kill him."

"I may not be the only one who wants to but I will be the one to do it."

And with those words, she made a swift exit.

* * *

><p>The eternal rain of Amegakure poured as it always did, the liquid crystals of water decorating the earth below.<p>

Naomi observed the small village from a high balcony, breathing in the clean air.

"Orochimaru.. You will most certainly die," She spoke aloud as she held out the palm of her hand, allowing the rain to soak it.

"Every evil thing you have done.. Everything you have put me through.. You will pay."

She clenched her fist once more, a small stream of water trickling down the side of her hand.

_I'm one of the Akatsuki now._

* * *

><p><span>Author's note: <span>And thus concludes part one! A lot has happened and I hope you have been able to keep up with the plot.

I must say I am quite glad to have got part one over with as it means I can start writing shippuden. Yey.

Anywho, It is here that I would like to personally thank everybody who has reviewed, favourited or followed or all three. I really do appreciate that you have took your time to do either one/all of those actions.

Thank you!


End file.
